


Green Chocolate

by JeanFi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Army, F/M, Marine Corps, Military, Navy, Organized Crime, Romance, US Coast Guard, USCG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 63,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/JeanFi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two divisions, same army, wanting the same answers, for the same reason.  What they find are more than the murders. They find a reason to give up their own loss of the past.  SFC Carmen Casino is in charge of repairs to Army helicopters. Col. Cameron Carson is a Special Ops. Officer who has lost good men, and he wants answers from HER! They both have a lot at stake for their careers to get to the bottom of this. Some how, they find more in the most unexpected of places. His brothers, and her father help them peel back the Kevlar over their hearts to allow love in.</p><p>Includes a Military Chaplain, JAG, and some tough yet sweet mechanics.  (Army, Marines, Navy, Coast Guard)</p><p>(completed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any similarities to persons alive or dead (or this situation) are purely coincidental. All respect is given to our Military who work hard to defend our liberties to freedom of speech. Yes, I have taken creative liberties to duties of the portrayed Military personal. No, I am not an expert in Military ranks, protocol, or procedures. If I offend anyone, I am deeply sorry.
> 
> This is purely for entertainment purposes. Not to harm or or belittle. If anything, it's supposed to show just how hard it is for our Military Personal (of any country, of any branch) to have relationships not just with loved ones, but with family as well. Please enjoy.

Green Chocolate: Chapter 1

Green. Oh Lord, everything is very green. The boots with the black drips of oil and green splotches of aircraft paint. Green pants, green shirt with the silver and black dog-tags tucked in. Then there are her green eyes looking none too happy about the reason her skin currently has a green tinge to it.  
“Move!” she barks at the Colonel.  
He doesn’t budge but just stares at her aghast, “What?!”  
“Move!” she barks again. He doesn’t so she barrels towards him with a push to his shoulder to clear him from blocking her exit of the hangar. She hangs her head into the bushes right out side the hangar door and there goes her green breakfast.  
He follows her out, “What kind of an operation are you running here?!”  
She holds a hand up to him to back off as she retches once more. A moment later, her pregnant secretary comes around him glaring.  
“Staff Sergeant--?” he growls.  
“Sergeant First Class” she coughs a correction to him.  
“WHAT?!” It’s his turn to bellow.  
She tries to breathe as her stomach wants to come up her throat with the last piece of horrid breakfast, “Give me just a second,” she asks kindly. She takes the cup of water her secretary offers and a couple swigs to rinse and spit. Then once more. She hands the cup back to her secretary with a nod of thanks and stands up straight to face the Colonel with the respect as he deserves.  
“Staff Sergeant, I want some answers,” he barks again at her.  
“I would too, Colonel,” she tries to sound calm. “And it’s Sergeant First Class, sir,” she corrects him politely once more.  
He looks very confused at her and wonders if he is even addressing the right person. Staring at her for a moment longer just prolongs the tension.   
So she takes the initiative with a sigh, “Why are you here, Colonel? You barge into my hangar and start yelling. I’m sorry I don’t feel well. Somebody decided to spike my breakfast.”  
“Well that certainly explains a few things,” he clearly states. She thinks she has his sympathy and smiles, but the smile quickly disappears when he finishes, “I’ll just go to the general and have you all court-martialed. Obviously you are incompetent to lead and that would explain what happened,” turns on his heel to leave.  
“What!, sir?” It feels like she just had a transmission dropped on her head.  
He whips back around with venom in his breath, “I have three of my men dead and your unit was the last one to touch their chopper. Obviously you screwed up and have an incompetent team.”  
Stepping in front of him, wounded by his accusation, she fires back. First softly as respect to the fallen, but then forcefully for her own team. “I am sorry your men are dead, but how dare you come in here and accuse my team of manslaughter. How dare you! I’ll go to the General myself and have your kiester removed from my hangar. Permanently!”  
Then she steps back and turns to her team who have all been gawking at the scene. There are four ‘choppers in pieces all over the hangar and a crew stalled. This just infuriates her more. “Shows over! Back to work! Twenty four hours and the rescue begins. We’ve got civilians counting on us. Lets go!”  
Colonel Cameron Carson stops to watch the hangar lead steady herself before she nods to one of the four privates that she is okay and they both climb up into the engine compartment. It takes two of them to torque that bolt. Maybe he was wrong about her unit.   
The secretary starts to return to her office when he softly says, “Private, could you book an appointment with me and the Sergeant?”  
She bites her tongue on what she really wants to say and instead says calmly, “She has a dead line on those choppers.”   
Respectfully he nods back, “I saw that. After they leave, of course.” He pulls a card out of his pocket and hands it to her. “I’ll be in town for a couple of days for funerals.”  
Solemnly she nods back, “Of course. I’ll see what I can do.”  
“Thank you,” he turns to take one last look at the team working on the choppers. The Sergeant First Class is now inside another chopper with grease smeared across her forehead and reaching inside the tight space to get a pesky loose bolt. It takes a lot to purge your guts one moment, go toe to toe with and officer accusing you of incompetence (or manslaughter) and yet dive back into the task at hand. He will have to step carefully on this situation and not let his own grief get the best of him.

~~~  
The next night, her team is at the hangar doors watching the four choppers take off into the sky and head east towards the hurricane victims. Silently the team sends their prayers with those choppers, as they always do. Then they close up the hangar and shut down the lights for the night. From his rental car, Cornel Carson sees the team members leave to go home to their bunks, yet a light comes on in the office and he sees the Private give the SFC a stack of papers. The hangar leader’s head droops a the sight, then she shoos the pregnant Private out the door and starts on the paperwork laid before her. Carson has to bed down himself, therefore drives away, feeling maybe a tinge of remorse for her.

~~~   
The next morning, back on her base, as he exits the officer’s mess, he can see through the hangar office window, the SFC is back at her desk. A few minutes later he knocks on the door.  
“Enter at your own risk” she calls with a tired snarl.   
Or, maybe she never left? He opens the door and steps in holding a tray, “Truce?” She looks at him skeptically. “Please, let me try again.”  
She still holds that reluctant look as she says, “You saw what happened the last time someone brought me breakfast. He’s facing his own court-martial, still want to try that with me?”  
Colonel Carson lifts the lid; toast with butter and tea with honey and lemon. She is so exhausted from the last days repairs, lack of substance and now an all-nighter with paperwork, she can’t help but sigh a smile out.  
“Truce,” she accepts. Unfortunately he can’t find a flat place to set it. So she takes the tray and balances it on the “out” pile.  
“Have you been here all night?” He asks taking the opposite seat.   
Taking a sip of the tea an “ahhhh” slips out unwittingly. She sets back in the chair and gives him a wicked look that could melt armor, “Are you spying on me?”  
He has to look away from those incredible green eyes that threaten to bore through his Kevlar coated ones. He feels like he is being sucked into an emerald vortex. Turning to the chopper photos on the wall, she starts on the toast when her Private walks in.   
When she sees him, she gasps, “Sir, I’m sorry…I ..ah..”  
He stands out of respect for a lady and her SFC also stands, “It’s okay.”  
The Colonel sticks his hand out, “I’m sorry. I didn’t properly introduce myself yesterday. I am Colonel Cameron Carson. I didn’t catch your name.”   
The Private slowly puts hers out, “Private Kari Elmer.”  
Now it’s her turn, “I’m SFC Carmen Casino.”  
He looks at her curiously, “Staff Sergeant?”  
“Very recently promoted,” the air is finally cleared.  
“Ah, that explains the confusion,” he gets it now. Then he turns from one to the other when he sees how scared Kari is. “I’m sorry about yesterday. I just came from one of my unit member’s funeral and I have two more today. I need answers.”  
Carmen shows him the file on top. “Pvt. Elmer gave me the file on your team‘s choppers. I was going to go over it today. I had to finish yesterday’s project first. I’ll tell you what, the rest of the team has the day off, and unless an emergency comes up, give me a few hours to go over this. Private, tell the General I’m in a meeting all day, if he asks.” Kari nods and then grips her back. “Kari, are you alright?” Carmen concerned for her friend overrides protocol.  
She cringes trying to readjust, “Just getting the stuffing beat out of me.”  
Cameron smiles, “Congratulations.”   
Kari frowns instantly, barks a hasty, “Sir” and exits the building with a stomp.  
Cameron is very confused why she would be so curt to his polite words. Carmen actually enjoys seeing the Colonel baffled, but figures he should be warned before Kari’s stapler accidentally flies off the desk and hits him in the head.  
“Save yourself, ignore her condition and don’t ask,” is all Carmen tells him with a waved hand to wipe the conversation away.  
He just nods his head, then sighs as they both sit back down. “Are you sure you don’t need to get some sleep before you review the file? You know, clear head?”  
She shakes her head, “I wouldn’t be able to sleep anyways. If my team made a fatal mistake, I want to know right away. I’ll call you when I’m ready. My condolences to your team, by the way.”  
There is not much more for him to say, so he just nods, shakes her hand. With that, leaves her to her files and he to another funeral.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carmen spends the next few hours going over the file and pouring over what accident reports she can access. Weary, she finally calls him and sets an appointment.

Quickly she dashes through a shower and finds a clean uniform. Then armed with her stack of paperwork she heads to the general’s meeting room. Both General Tolso and Col. Carson are waiting for her. Cameron notices she has changed, but she still has that tired weary look on her face. He also notices, she is all business as she starts, opening the files so they both can see them.

“First off, I am truly sorry for the loss of your men. I pray that my team did not make the crucial mistake.” With a clearing sigh, starts again with her pen and paper, “I’m sure you went over this before, but I’m going to ask for my own sanity.” He just nods. “Did you witness the accident?”

He sighs himself recalling the accident, “Yes, I was in the last chopper. I was supposed to be in the lead chopper but there was a seat belt malfunction.”

“We didn’t touch the seatbelts.”

“I know.”

She leans in, “If I remember, your team came here because of a loose rotor on Chopper #2.” He nods. “But it was #1 that crashed?” Another nod. “But we checked the rotors on all four just to be sure. We refueled and inspected the main blade bolts too. I’m sorry to ask this, Colonel, but tell me what you saw.”

He closes his eyes replaying the scene in his mind. “We were flying about 2,000 feet at about 60 knots in a typical diamond formation. About 2 minutes from our destination smoke, began to come from the main rotor and then Captain Mosmo radioed that he was losing control. From there, the tail rotor stopped spinning. It spiraled and….”

The General speaks softly to ease him, “Okay, Colonel.”

Carmen gives this information a moment to stew in her brain, then she respectfully asks, “Smoke from the main rotor?” He nods. “The tail rotor; did it cease or slow down?”

He thinks for a moment, “Ceased… no! …slowed”

“Where is the chopper now?” she asks the deadly question.

His eyes are wide open now and his lips purse, “Classified.”

“I want to see it.”

“Out of the question.”

She clenches her hands together and takes a deep breath, “If I’m going to be court marshaled, I have a right to see the evidence. I think this was murder, not incompetence.”

He stares her down. _How dare she try to go over his head_ , “The experts have already been over it.”

“I want to see that chopper,” she holds her ground firmly. The General looks between them concerned there could be a fire fight right in this very room. “I know exactly who touched that bird. I won’t let my team be accused of murder or espionage with out a fair trial.“

“Espionage?“ He almost laughs at her. “You read too many books.”

“I don’t have time for novels,” she points to her hangar that was full of projects last night. “If a member of my team tried to stop that mission, I‘ll court martial them myself.”

“Murder?” He does laugh this time.

Pointing to the file, she asks a different question. “What was your mission?”

His laugh ceases quickly and he narrows his gaze, “Classified.”

She triumphantly sits back with her arms crossed over her chest, “Exactly my point. Now, I want to see that chopper.”

The staring contest starts again. Is he going to drop his threat? Is she going to drop her defense? The general watches them as well.

Finally Cameron breaks, “Let me see what I can do. Murder, that’s harsh though.”

“No more than your accusation. Look, a malfunctioning seat belt on the point commander’s bird? A loose rotor? And another odd malfunction on #3 and slight things only expert pilots would notice, which obviously your pilots are? Somebody was trying to keep those choppers from making their undisclosed destination. We had them up and running in record time, “she finishes with a smirk.

“Until one crashed,” he returns the smirk. “You could have missed something in your ’record time’ repair. Knocked something loose?”

She leans in again, “Somebody hid something. Where is the black box?”

He laughs, “Classified, sealed, NOT for your eyes.”

“I don’t give a _rats pajamas_ about your mission, or destination, or operation. I just want to know about the equipment function,” she snaps back.

He remains silent for a moment, then shrugs. “Fine, I’ll see what I can do. Write up the report and I’ll present it.” Then he stands up to close the conversation on his terms.

She replies by standing, “Yes sir.” As the Cornel and the General leave, she hears him retort to the general,

“Why all this? It’s incompetence. That’s all.”

She can’t help but smile at the general’s response,

“That’s why she is one of the youngest to be in charge of this hanger. And that’s not incompetence. Where are the choppers?”

“Miami.” Carson almost growls in responds the general backing her up.

~0~0~

Carmen heads back to her office. With Kari’s help, she gets the report done in record time. It’s two weeks before she is approved to be apart of the investigation. Enough time for her to get the hangar in order and her team set while she is away.

In that time, the General promises to look after Kari in Carmen’s absence. Kari arrives back at their apartment to help her pack. “Kari, I need you to look after Flounder for me.”

Kari turns to the blotchy spotted gold fish swimming around in his bowl. Then she can’t help but try to sooth the little foot inside her belly trying to poke it‘s way out.

Carmen stops and sees how quiet Kari is. Gently she touches her friend’s hand and Kari looks up. “Go stay with the General. His wife said you are welcome there and she would love to fuss after you. They have a guest room and they even said Flounder could come too.” Kari weakly smiles. “Come on, Mrs. Tolso makes the best spaghetti and meatballs. I’ll be back as soon as I can. I know the court date is soon. I will be back by then.”

Kari strokes the little life inside her, “It’s not the court date that worries me. It’s the due date.”

Carmen can’t help but laugh with her and gives her a hug. It’s then Carmen feels the little one kicking her too, they both are in a fit of giggles. They step back to look at the rounding belly. Carmen puts a hand on the little one and it calms. Kari smiles at her, “Carmen you are going to be the best--”

The knock on the door stops her words and they wipe away their tears of joy. Carmen steps a little further back, “Well how do I look?”

Kari can‘t stop the tease, “I barely recognize you in a uniform without grease stains.” The knock is heard again on the door.

“Thanks a lot!” Carmen tosses back at her as she heads to the door. “I used it as mascara, can’t you tell?” The giggles start again from both. Carmen picks up the suit case in one hand and the brief case in the other as Kari goes to open the door. “Please take up their offer, for my own peace of mind. Please?” Kari gives her a tearful hug and opens the door without another word.

 

Cameron’s hand is up for a third knock and is surprised with the door opening instead. Carmen smirks back to Kari, “I’m counting on you to keep the team in line.”

Kari smiles through misty eyes, “Of course I will.” Carmen just holds her gaze for a moment, yet is reluctant to move until Kari answers her previous request. Kari turns soft, “I’ll be fine, Carmen. Go get ‘em.”

Carmen finally nods and turns to Cameron, “Ready?” All he can do is nod. He is stunned at what he sees, almost drooling. She can’t help but tilt her head sideways and smile at him when he doesn’t move, “Tomcat got your tongue?” He shakes his head and takes her suitcase to the waiting rental car. She looks back at Kari who is back to a fit of giggles again covering her mouth.

It’s been a very long time since someone has looked at Carmen that way. She does clean up pretty good. If only she could get the grease out from under her nails. She almost bumps into Cameron as they both try to open the passenger door. Smiling sweetly at him, she apologizes, “Thanks.” He nods, she slips into the passenger seat and clips on the seatbelt. He comes around to the other side and also slips in, puts on his seatbelt, but doesn’t start the car right away. He just turns to her curiously.

Wrinkling up his brow and asks carefully, “SFC Casino?”

She laughs, “Yes, it’s me.” He shakes his head bewildered and starts the car. They pull out onto the highway towards the commercial airport. He can‘t help but tease, “Do you bleed grease?”

“As much as you do gun powder,” she smirks back.

“Oooh, this is going to be a looong trip,” he rolls his eyes yet smiles.

“You started it!” she retorts with a smile to which he laughs warmly.

Cameron knows he could like this grease monkey. She’s got spark. She’s got, what’s the word? Passion. Holds her ground with the best of them. _Dangerous game, Cameron he_ warns himself.

~0~0~

It’s a short trip to the airport and a quick rental return. She notices the picture in his wallet of kids and a stunning dark haired beauty. “Ready?” he looks up putting his wallet away. She nods silently.

They check in but it will be an hour before they fly out, so he jesters to the bagel shop. A blueberry and cream cheese with black coffee for him, while she takes a chocolate chip muffin with hot tea. She pays, says its compensation for the rental car. Once more he notices she hold her own independently.

They go to a little table by the window to eat and she starts by tearing off a piece of her muffin, “So since we will be hanging out together, what’s your story?”

“Classified,” he says.

“Oh pleeeease,” she rolls her eyes, “You _really_ think my team tried to kill you?”

He points to himself and banters back, “I said they were idiots. You,” pointing to her, “were the one who suggested murder.”

“Fine!” She finishes by picking up the remainder of her breakfast and goes over to the waiting chairs. He watches her get out her phone and begin texting. He just sits back and watches her while finishing his own breakfast.

~~

When their flight is called, not a word is said to each other as they board. To her dismay, they are seated together. She stows her gear in the bin directly above them, thus making him have to find another place. A beautiful woman winks at him as he looks for an empty place to shove his case.   
“There’s room over here next to mine, _soldier,_ ” her voice drips with lust.

“Thank you, ma’m,” he smiles back.

“Thank you for serving our country,” she tries once more and takes her seat letting him look down her already low cut top. He laughs silently shaking his head to the blatant attempt, but does not encourage her further. Instead, he takes his seat beside Carmen.

She keeps her eyes out the window, “Don’t get too comfortable, Colonel Dreamboat, somebody spiked my breakfast again,” she sneers. Oh gosh, she wished he didn’t look so darn good in that clean pressed uniform.

“What else is new?” he fires back with a light snort to her snip. She turns back to him yet can’t tell if that flash in his eyes was fire, anger, or desire. She decides to settle back and close her eyes as he adjusts his seatbelt.

~0~

On the flight down, it is he that actually sleeps, not her. She can hear his deep breathing, but not snoring.

Why do the coach seats have to be so close together? Why do Army skirts have to be so short that her skin is heated by the lightest touch of his relaxed leg against hers. Why does he have to smell so good?

The busty blond from a few seat forward is quite disappointed to see Cameron asleep as she passes by. Carmen can’t help but smile a little to that.

Like a preset alarm clock, he awakens just as they are coming in for the landing. Carmen keeps her eyes on the blue water as they circled in for the final approach.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

She has to keep her eyes closed. His voice is too soft beside her ear as he looks out, as well. The bump to the landing has him drawing back and Carmen releasing her breath slowly.

As the passengers exited, several people gave them their, ‘Thank you for serving our country,’ blessings. It warms her heart and gives her an honest smile. Even Cameron turns to her with an honest smile that they are doing good in this world. She reached up to get her bag out and yet, it has to be her bag that gets stuck. He has to reach over and help her out only to infuriate her more in needing help.

He smiles, “You don’t fly commercial much, do you?” All she can do is shake her head. It’s been a long time since she went home. He carries both of their cases off the plane to her sputtering protest.

At the terminal she tries to take her bag but he nods, “You get the rental, I’m fine.” She has no real choice but to nod or make a scene. Carmen gets the car.

He goes to get the luggage from the carousel; she is expedited in getting the car. He joins her quick enough and as he loads the cases into the trunk.  
As he takes the passenger seat, he asks, “Now where to?”

She gets behind the wheel leading the progress of this mission. “The general got us rooms at the Hilton. I wanted to stay on base, but that wasn’t going to happen. I want to get there ASAP, but they said no!” She snaps as she pulls onto the highway.

He makes a phone call to try rectifying it, but just as he was afraid no dice. “We can’t get onto the base until 08:00 tomorrow. Let’s check in and then I’ve got an idea.”

The rest of the ride is quiet while they both ponder what they are going to find and what all is going on. They get checked in with connecting rooms soon enough and she still remains almost silent. He does the same, not sure how to deal with her. She’s not sure what to say to him, either.

Once she gets to her room and lays her case down, he knocks on the connecting door. Reluctantly she opens it to his radiant smile, “Do you snorkel?”

She just can’t figure him out and glaringly at him fires back, “What is with you? Are you bi-polar or something?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he frowns. He’s totally enraptured by looking at her face to face. Even angry and confused she is very beautiful. Her jacket is hung on the back of her chair, muscular biceps are straining at the female designed blouse. He can’t help, but let a playful smirk come out as he thinks, _Maybe I shouldn’t make her mad with arms like that._ Her arms flex again unconsciously. The hands on her trim sturdy waist are clean but stained with grease. Her toes curl into the carpet. He knows that move from women; she isn’t used to high heels. It’s the fire in the green eyes framed by the hair as dark as aircraft oil, but so much softer that does him in though.

A small laugh escapes him realizing how his mind just described her.

She is not amused by the mocking look coming from the light brown eyes and darker brown crew cut hair. There’s a scar over the left brow that just begs to be asked, _what happened?_ that seems to match the scar on the back of his hand holding the door open. His own jacket is tossed on the bed and she is trying hard not to think about him being in that bed… or who with…

 _Please God what is wrong with me?! Make him go away,_ she silently prays in frustration. She reaches for her own door to slam in his face when he softly says, “Wait.”

So she softly returns frustrated, “What do you want from me, Colonel Carson? Are you friend or foe?”

He sighs, “Okay, I deserved that one.” He steps back to try again. “I did a lot of thinking on the flight down about what you said. I grew up around here and you look like you haven’t had any leave in a long time. I know I’m rather tense about this whole situation, mostly in my pride. If you prove it wasn’t an accident, I’ll have to eat crow, so I figured I would offer something relaxing for a little bit. Okay? Truce?”

Carmen ponders over all he said but doesn’t move. “I don’t have a suit,” she finally mutters.

He beams a smile that could de-ice a Hercules. “I know just the place! Grab your shoes, leave your purse, my treat. Besides, I owe it to you.” Mumbling she gets her shoes and hotel key and follows him out.

 _God help you,_ once more she prays yet not sure for which one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam takes Carmen to one of his favorite dive spots. Well it ease her or tick her off?

>

Chapter 3

Cameron takes her to a little ‘hole in the wall’ dive gear shop. He walks in all smiles, right up to a dear of an older woman who is the shop keeper. She clasps her hands to his cheeks and kisses him sweetly as a grandma would. He speaks Spanish to her and gestures to Carmen. The female Colonel is little nervous as the lady takes her to the back of the shop.

When they return, Carmen is in a simple one piece black swim suit with little green sea turtles and a matching sarong.

Cameron smiles, “Bueno, Bueno!” He picks out swim trunks for himself with sharks on them. He also grabs a couple towels and snorkels then winks at Carmen, “Much better than camos and grease?”

How can she help but to smile at that. With that he goes back and quickly changes into the trunks and matching shark shirt.

She’s a bit nervous. The suit has a high bodice but it is still a swim suit. She feels so exposed, especially with this man who could have her court marshaled and her career over.

But she sees how happy he is talking with Rosa. Carmen picks up a couple of few words she does know, “Esposa” which makes him shake his head and blush. “Helicopter, mechanica” Rosa looks a Carmen’s hands with grease stains then gives her bicep a squeeze. Then with a waggle of her finger she tells Cameron something which causes him to be silent and just blush looking to his feet. Taking a deep breath, he rapidly wraps up the transaction while Carmen goes back to get her uniform.   
When she comes back up front, she sees him showing Rosa the picture from his wallet, “Maria, Pedro, Angelica and Fido.” Rosa laughs slapping his arm again. Cameron looks up as she approaches and puts his wallet away, “Ready?”

The lead mechanic looks nervous, “I guess so.”

Rosa sends them with her blessings for a good day as they leave.

Cameron takes the driver’s seat again and heads them towards the coast. Meanwhile Carmen scrabbles for conversation, “I take it you know Rosa?”

He concentrates on the traffic and fills her in, “Senora Rosa was my first grade teacher. She and her husband did banging sales during Easter and summer vacation. When he died, she took on the store full time to pay off the business loan. Everyone loves her. She even did tutoring for all grades in the dressing rooms during the winter for she still loves her students right back.”

“Did your wife have her as a teacher too?” Carmen asks.

“Wife?” he is very confused making a u-turn into the parking lot.

“Marie, Angelica, Pedro, Fido….”

Cameron laughs, “Maria is my sister. Angelica and Pedro are her kids.”

“Oh.” Carmen simply responds having come to the wrong conclusion.

Cameron doesn’t respond further as he parks the car and seems very eager to get out. The car barely stops moving and he leaps out pulling off his t-shirt. He grabs the keys, cell phone and some cash and stuffs it into a zip lock bag. Then he grabs the towels and snorkels. Just as she steps out and he locks the car and practically sprints down to the sand. Carmen has to scurry to keep up with him. He lays out his surf board towel next to her turtle towel and lifts part of the towel to bury the zip lock into the sand. Tucking the towel back over, she gives him a curious look.   
“Special ops training?”

He laughs, “Beach bum training.”

As he gets his snorkel situated, he shows her how to get hers mask adjusted. With the skill of a respectful trained leader, he tells her the pointer of snorkeling as if it was as easy as operating a pistol… or a torque wrench. Once she gives him the nod that she understands his instructions clearly, he steps back and puts his on.

Before they head out to the water he seems to just bask in the sun as if he hasn‘t seen it in eons. Turning back, he notices her watching him.   
“I love this place. It has an artificial reef and not very touristy. Ready?” Once more she nods silently and follows him into the water.

 

The water is cool but not cold. It feels so good to be surrounded by the water. To float. To relax. The fish seem so happy to just be gliding through the water with out a care in the world. She watches the crabs scurry at her shadow, the big and little fish swim in together in groups, and she paddles slowly around watching everything. The vibrant colors of the sea urchins. The quiet peace is very relaxing without a care in the world right now. No trial, no dead soldiers, no downed aircraft, just… this watery silence and solace.

She feels a tug at her hand as Cameron motions for her to follow him. She does and he points to a crevasse where she gets so excited seeing the spotted octopus. She dips down to get a better look and then chokes on the sea water coming down the top of the tube. She quickly surfaces coughing a sputtering. He surfaces right beside her, “Are you alright?”

Embarrassed she laughs lightly, “That was dumb of me.”

He laughs too, “I do it all the time. I forget where I am and just want to get a better look“. She takes a satisfied sigh, then he moves closer to her. She quickly dons her mask and moves away going back to watching the fish. After a few more minutes of solitude, she heads towards shore to rest.

Tugging off the mask, lays down on the towel. The heat from the sun feels so good on her tired muscles that she feels like a cat soaking up the warm rays of the sun. She is almost asleep when she feels the drip on her back. He drops down beside her, face up, arms behind his head. She peeks at him. He has a huge grin on his face, eyes closed, breathing hard; he must have been sprinting to catch up to her. She can’t help but look him over noticing a healed bullet wound in the shoulder, a scar across the abdomen. A firm chest with curious golden blond hairs for a man who speaks Spanish, but she knows better than to ask. It would only lead to things she doesn’t want. Or need…ever.

He turns to her on his side to look her over as well and draws a hair back from her cheek. “Good idea?”

With one finger she flicks his whole hand away, “Look it fly boy, this chick ain’t easy.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yet he is not offended. She sits up and glares at him. “What?” he gives his best innocent voice.

She gives him her best Betty Boop impersonation complete with batting lashes and laced finger tips under her chin, “Oh! I just _love_ a man in uniform.” Then she narrows to a warning look and firm hands to her solid hips, “You are wasting your time Solider.”

He just watches her then breaks into a smile taking her last words as a challenge. He’s going to turn on the charm, until he sees the look on her face change from annoyance to fear. No, terror! He swiftly stands up, backing away, understanding he crossed an invisible line.   
“Um, hungry?” She doesn’t move or change her expression, “Right. Two burgers coming up.” He gets his zip lock and heads over to the little hamburger stand, giving her space. He may think she’s great, but also knows everyone has their baggage and limits. Some baggage is heavier than others. Like his own.

When he comes back with the food, he sees she has tied the sarong around to hide her features. He hands her the burger and wiggles the drinks in to the sand so they don‘t tip over. “Do you want me to call you Carmen, or should I stick to Sergeant?”

She starts on the burger not even looking at him, “Thanks for lunch.” They leave the unanswered question to lay in silence. She finally says, “I’m sorry. It’s just…”

“Classified, hm?” he finishes.

She looks at him regretfully, “I’m keeping it classified right now.”

He nods, “At the airport, you were getting my story before you spilled yours, right?”

She almost mumbles her answer, “I have trust issues right now.” She dips in to her fries.

“And it didn’t help when I came in right off the bat accusing your team, whom you trust completely, with incompetence?” She shrugs and he remains silent as he eats the rest of his lunch. When he’s done, gathers his trash reaching for hers, “Thank you for letting me buy you something personal and taking you to a place to relax, then.” She can’t help but nod at that one and hand over her wrappers.

After a few more minutes of basking in the sun they head out into the water again. After another hour the breeze begins to turn cold and they agree to head back to the hotel. It’s a silent trip back.

At the door to the rooms, Carmen finally says, “Thank you, that was very nice. I did have a good time. Let me pay you back for the suit and….”

He doesn’t touch her with his hand, his words do it all, “It was worth is to see you smile. I’ll tell you what, if you are right about what your find tomorrow at the hangar, you have to go snorkeling again with me.” She can’t help but smile at that. He doesn’t want a date per-say, just a chance to take her out relaxing again. A sweet compensation, she nods and closes the door to her room.

It tempts him now to know what has caused her to be so guarded and he thought he was the one on secret missions! That leaves him scratching his head.

~~00~~

At about 19:00 he knocks on her door. No answer, nor an answer to her hotel phone or cell phone. He’s getting worried that she could be right about murder with her being the next victim!

Jimmying the lock on her door, he finds her face down on her bed still in her swim suit. He rushes to her side and grabs her wrist, but releases a sigh of relief when he still feels a pulse. Her eyes flash open and in a blink she takes an aggressive swing at him. Then she goes for a full blows with strong hands and legs. He manages to block her blows calling out, “Wait! Casino! It’s me Colonel Carson!” He’s breathless as he reaches for the light switch. She blinks in the suddenly bright light armed with her offensive pose.

In a very shaky yet full of authority voice she barks, “Sit in the chair! Please!”

“Sergeant?” he asks trying to get through her rage.

“Please,” she asks a little softer, becoming more aware of her surroundings. He carefully moves back to the chair and sits down while she pulls the bedspread up to her neck. “What are you doing here?” She tries to ask nicely, but it definitely has anger behind it.

He tries again to cut through her defensive nature with a soft word. “I tried to reach you for dinner. You didn’t answer your door, hotel or cell phone. I got worried about your theory. So…”

She lets out a heavy sigh coming down from her adrenaline rush. “I must have been more tired than I thought.” She closes her eyes and lays her head across her folded arms now on her bent knees.

He tries again carefully, “I forgot about sunscreen and your back looks pretty red. I have aloe. Do you want me to help you?” The reply is silence. With no answer, he leaves the room and comes back with the aloe, “Please, let me help you.”

She looks up into those chocolate brown eyes and sees he is more afraid than she is. He is in a protection mode. Reluctant, but finally she lays down, giving him her back. She hears him open the bottle and nervously tells her, “I’m sorry if this hurts.” He very carefully puts the aloe goo on her back.

Tears come to her, but he remains silent in continuing his work. Spreading it on as carefully as he can, then he sees her body start to shudder. “I’m so sorry,” his apology is so soft. With that, he starts to leave, leaving her in her private pain. He turns off the light and almost has the door closed when he hears her,

“Thank you….” but she doesn’t know what to call him.

“It’s okay. Get some sleep.”


	4. Under the Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reminder: protocol things might not be correct here. Just enjoy the story. And yes, I may have some ranks wrong.
> 
> Up coming will be corruption in the Military. Please do not be offended, it is for the matter of entertainment (hello Patriot Games?)

Chapter 4

The next morning at 06:00, he hears a knock at the main hall door. He answers it still buttoning his shirt. There she is bright eyed and standing straight, because of the burn or the stiff uniform he’s not sure.

“Wow, you’re ready to go already?” He’s quite surprised.

She smiles, “I caught up on a lot of lost sleep and I figured breakfast is my treat today.”

Reaching over to grab his jacket, he can’t help smirking to her, “I don’t know about you and breakfast, Casino.”

“Ha, ha, Carson. Move it or lose it!” She says it then regrets it immediately. His raised eyebrow just finished her humiliation, “Oh forget I said that.”

He laughs and closes the door behind them. From the hotel, he takes her to a waffle house owned by more friends of his. This owner also speaks Spanish and he gestures to Carmen with a wink to Cameron, “Esposa?”

Once again Cameron is blushing under his tan as he shakes his head. “Business,” he quickly silences his friend with a harsh glare, “Strictly business.”

Carmen laughs but also quickly silences with the senior officer’s cold warning look to her as well. His friend comes over and just won’t leave Cameron alone about the pretty woman in front of him and phrases about ‘time to settle down‘.

Finally the old friend can’t take it any more and Carmen feels the need to pay Cameron back for this morning’s faux pas. It slips out too fast, “Oh who knows. Maybe some day!”

The Waffle House Wife goes off singing about amore’ in the air and breakfast made with love as she kisses her own husband. Cameron shakes his head flushing, “I don’t know which is worse, the ‘poor lonely Cameron’ speech or the ’budding romance’ speech.”

“I’m so sorry,” she replies understanding the pain all too well.

He smirks at her to easing the situation between them, “I know, you were just trying to help.”

Eating in silence for a while, she finally asks, “Okay, how do you know Pedro and Josafina?”

With a beam, “Pedro was the high school quarterback. I was full back and of course Josafina was head cheer leader. They got married the night after graduation due to Pedro Junior.”

“Oh.” Carmen quietly answers dipping back into her breakfast and a bit sorry she asked.

Cameron laughs, “Now they have their own football team of sons and took over their parents waffle house. From the looks, the place more profitable than ever and I’m very happy for them.”

There’s more silence and then he pushes his plate away when it‘s empty. “Okay, I’m stuffed. I give, now your turn. One tiny piece,” he pinches his finger to show what he means

“What do you mean?” she says with her mouthful trying to pretend she doesn‘t understand.

“I unclassified three parts of my life. I just one little piece of yours. Please?” Still she keeps munching. He tries to get sneaky again by leaning in with a coy-wicked look, “I have ways to make you talk.” Seeing the terror return to her eyes, he tries to back peddle. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way. I was just kidding.”

She sighs. Although it is a just a little fun to see him squirm to regain his composure, she figures she should give him a tiny break. Pushing her own plate aside she tells him, “I moved three times between first and second grade. I didn’t play football or do cheerleading.”

He goes soft releasing one more bit of his life. “I went to the prom with Pedro’s sister and no, nothing else. You don’t do that with your best friend or the quarterback’s sister. You?”

She gets real quiet then, and drops her gaze to her plate, “I spent prom night under a car with my dad.”

Now Cameron is quite interested, but he can see there is a deep pain in those words as well. He treads lightly, “What kind of car?”

Sheepishly she peers up at him. “’68 Stingray?”

Gasping leans in, “You’re kidding!” She shakes her head quite serious. “Where did you get that?!”

She looks him right in the eyes with her narrow-pained ones, “My boyfriend left it with me on the promise he would take me to the prom in it. He was kill two days before the prom.” Swiftly she gathers her purse and starts to get up.

He lays a soft hand on hers stilling her retreat, “How?”

She freezes and closes her eyes, refusing to let him see her welling tears, “His helicopter crashed during a training exercise a couple miles from the base where we were stationed.” She slips her hand out from his loosening one and pays the bill at the counter.

He is left in shock at the table and beginning to get a better picture of the Sergeant before him. Maybe it would have been better if he just left it strictly as business. She’s not a member of his team and has no ties to him. She’s not interested in making ties with him either. He gets up when he hears the bell on the door and sees her leaving. She gets into the car in in her ‘strictly business mode‘ and solemnly he moves to join her.

“I’m so sorry,” it’s his turn to answer sheepishly. He didn’t just mean the boyfriend and she knows it. He’s sorry he asked her about a painful memory. _Be careful what you ask for, Cameron, you may just get it_.

She waves the conversation away. “They should be ready for us at the base.”

~~00~~

The silence is deafening on the trip to the base. Showing their credentials at the gate, the guard points towards the hanger. They check in with the Captain and Carmen is directed to the locker area where she changes into her beloved overalls. Then the Captain leads them over to a mangled mess. Carmen stops and bows her head reverently saying a silent prayer for those who died in this helicopter that her team repaired.

The CO’s respect her moment of silence with their own silent prayers.

Then she lifts her head and approaches with a mechanic’s eye until they come to the pilot’s seat covered in blood and even on the console. Cameron’s jaw clenches and she turns to him with a dead serious tone.

“I don’t care if this was a member of my team or not, I’ll find out who did this and they will pay. Got it?” All Cameron can do is nod.

Then she turns to the Captain, “Can I use your tools?” He nods and has the cart brought to her with a Private. With that, she turns to back Cameron, “Colonel, this could take me hours. Why don’t you research the operations side of the mission. Find out who might have had motive.”

He doesn’t move, thus she touches his shoulder to break the spell, “Cam… do what you do best. Let me do what I do best.”

When she said his nick name softly it snaps him back to reality. He nods and walks away silently. The Private comes over with the tools and begins to help her go through the rubble. She finds it amazing they were able to get the bodies out of this mess, but she keeps digging. When she finds that the black box wasn’t removed, it was ripped out. With that interesting tid-bit, she spends the whole day going over it much more carefully than she previously intended.

~0~

The Captain has sandwiches brought over for Carmen and the Private at about lunch time and then again for dinner many hours later. It’s nearly 17:00 before Cameron returns for her and it takes him a while to find her deep inside the machine. He watches her work wriggling this way and that through the mess. It perplexes him that she can be where that flash of light is in the rubble. Then he hears _clang-_ “Ow!” and she drops to the ground at his feet.

Gasping she nearly screams when she sees him. “Geese Carson! Scare the scrap out of me!”

He can’t help but laugh to her cute choice of cuss words, “Find something interesting?”

She nods but shoots him a warning look that is not about fun and games “Not here.” Stuffing something inside her overalls, she leads him to the tail (set aside separated from the main body wreckage) and she points to the rotor. “Slowed down?” He nods, she removes the housing and then further up the tail she finds another box. First she photographs it in place and then removes it.

Closing up the housing she informs him, “I’ll meet you at the car. I just need to get my uniform.”

Cameron watches her goes back to the yawning private and helps him put the tools away. Swiftly she gets her uniform from the locker and quickly dash into their car.

“Drive,” she orders.   
He’s thrown off by her ordering him but does exactly what she says. That stern look on her face along with the other ’not here’ it has him quiet concerned. Maybe she was right about it being murder?

~0~

Cameron gets them back to the hotel rather quickly and she pulls him directly to her balcony, closing the glass door behind them. She puts the parts she removed on the patio table. Before she gives any information she asks him first, “What did you find out?”

“No one is talking to me.” He is not happy.

She taps the box, “That’s because you are supposed to be dead. The seat belt malfunction was supposed to knock you around like a bb in a box car. The malfunction on Chopper 2 was real. These two boxes are not standard equipment. They may look like it, but they aren’t. They are rigged to stop the power to the tail rotor, and this one was rigged to cause an oil leak in line. So whomever put these there is our the next question. My team checked the bolts, but we didn’t open the housing. I want to see that black box. It was torn out, not removed.”

Cameron is surprised, “Can’t we just take finger prints from these units?”

“Too much oil, heat, aircraft fuel. I’ll be lucky to find a serial number, if they were that dumb.” She huffs.

Sitting back and they both soak in to the dangerous information.   
  
Before they can discuss the matter any further, her cell phone rings. “Kari?”- “Okay, calm down,” and takes the call inside the room, closing the door.

Through the glass, Cameron sees her pacing getting tenser and tenser as she takes the call from her secretary. Its very clear that something serious is happen back on base. It actually makes a tingle of fear come alive in his gut. Could his mission now be having ramifications on her team?

She comes back a few minutes later plunking down into her chair more upset than she was before.

Cameron asks carefully, “Is she alright?”

Carmen is trying to stay composed, but doesn‘t answer him.

“Sergeant?” he tries again to break through her pulled up armor. He puts a hand on hers that is crossed tightly across her chest. Ever so softly, almost a whisper he leans in, “”Ghia, let me in.”

She looks up at him, but doesn’t really see him. It’s almost a whisper that comes out “I need to be alone.”

“You’ve been alone too long. Let someone help you,” he gives a squeeze.

She pushes back her chair and ruefully laughs at him shoving him away not just emotionally but physically too. “Not you. Why should I tell you? I don’t even know you! And I don’t want to know you. So leave me alone, please just go now,” a grease stained hand flicks to the connecting doors and turns her back to him.

He respects her wishes seeing she isn’t going to tell him anything more. He closes the door between their rooms, but he can hear the angry cries coming from her room as they are stifled into her pillow.

The next morning he tries to reach her. This time he finds a note taped to the connecting door.

_“Contact me when you get more info. Returning to my base~~ cc_


	5. Getting and Giving Support

Chapter 5

Sergeant First Class Carmen Casino takes a taxi to the airport and is able to exchange her ticket for the next flight out. By the time Colonel Cameron Carson arrives at the airport, checked the rental in, and gets through security; he can see the stewardess closing the door behind a female Army uniform. He has no choice but to return to his own base instead of being able to talk to her.

 

As soon as she gets back to her hangar, steps back into her overalls finds her place of sanctuary; ankle deep in a helos. Over the next several weeks Cameron tries to contact Carmen via phone or email, but she just won’t respond.   
Once again he tries to call her. Kari brings the portable phone out to her in the hangar and he can hear Carmen giving instructions while Kari waits for her to get out of the helicopter to take the call:

“Watch these,” she taps a piece of the helicopter. “Every time a bird comes in with this problem, always check that too.” The new team member nods. Kari hands her SFC a towel for her hand for which then she takes the phone.

“Hello?” Carmen answers in her respectful military persona.

“Can we talk?” he asks returning in a business tone. His voice sends shivers through her spine in a personal way she‘s just not used to, but she keeps her voice in professional-mode,

“No, I’ve got a special ops head out ASAP. I want to be extra careful right now.”

“Alright. Call me. It’s important. Any hour.” And he hangs up respectfully leaving her to her work. She is worried why he called, but no time right now to deal with it. Back to these injured birds.

~~00~~

It’s about 02:00 before she comes back to her apartment. She decides if he really wants her to call back ASAP, then she will. It takes him a couple of rings before he picks up.

“Hello?” he croaks. Yeah, he was sound asleep.

“Sorry, it’s Casino. I only have a couple hours before my next set of wounded birds come in,” she barely gets it out with a big yawn.

“Ghia, should we talk later?” He asks and she falls silent for a moment. “Did you go to sleep?”

“No.” she almost whispers.

“Did I cross a line I don’t know about?”

“Why do you call me ‘Ghia?” The question is oh so soft.

She can almost hear him blush, “I’m sorry. I couldn’t figure out what to call you. You remind me of a car.”

As exhausted as she is that’s just too hysterical. “I’ve been called a lot of things. I’ve been compared to even worse, but a car is a first. It‘s about time.”

He joins her laugh grateful that she isn‘t mad. “No it’s not the grease and gears. My first car was a Karmann Ghia. She was a great car that I got from a fellow football player. But the red paint had faded to pink. His dad had great pride for her, but he treated her bad. She didn’t perform like he wanted and he would kick her, and just drove her into the ground. I cleaned up the engine, but I also knew her limits. I didn’t ask her to run like a sports car, just the trooper she was. She was very dependable and reliable for me.”

There’s a heavy silence before he continues. “I’m sorry if that sounds cold and mechanical. It wasn’t meant-”

“No,” she whispers cutting of his apology. “That’s just about the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard, Cam’.”

He smiles to her short name for him too “I like being compared to an engine, too.”

She quietly laughs then spills a little truth. “I’m more like your car than you know,” and takes a deep breath.

“Are you alright?” He asks quietly pressing the subject and his honest concern.

“No.” That short clipped answer was not at all what he expected to hear. He figured her to lie, but then she continues. “About a year or so ago I was dating a fellow military person. He was firm and controlled, I figured that was the type I needed in my life. One night he asked me to dinner and he proposed. I was thrown off guard. I wasn’t ready for marriage and I told him so. He didn’t like that. He said no one tells him no. He grabbed me and tried….”

When she trails off not continuing, he softly supports her. “’Ghia you don’t have to tell me if you don‘t want to.” On the other hand, he’s stunned. This just wasn’t what he was expecting to hear.

“No, I need to tell someone.” With a cleansing breath, she continues, “ I managed to get away with a cracked rib and a twisted ankle and a lot of bruises. He told me I would be sorry ….and went to Kari’s apartment claiming he needed help with a surprise for me. Once inside he attacked her, raped her, two broken ribs, concussion…”

“Oh Lord ‘Ghia. I had no-”

“It gets worse.” She steadies herself. “That’s his child she is carrying.” Cameron sighs heavily. “I take the blame for what happened to her.”

“Carmen you--”

“But Kari doesn’t. She sees this as a sign for my sister. My sister is infertile due to a hysterectomy at the age of twenty. Kari has already contacted their adoption agency, They don’t know, but they will get this child when the time comes.”

“Wow, you have a very strong Private with you.”

“But there’s a problem,” she groans again pushing on. If she doesn’t get it all out now before the rage and anger well up again, she never will.

Cameron understands now why Carmen is so guarded and protective of her team.

There‘s venom in her voice. “The bastard is claiming it was consensual. He is fighting the rape case and wants custody of the child. She can’t give the child up until this is done. She doesn’t want to give the child to Trisha only to have this bastard revoke her dream. Only Kari and I know where this child is going. He is trying to drag out the torture to Kari and I for as long as possible.” She is about to get angry feeling her body tense and shake.

Cameron is silent for a moment and then snaps his finger. “How would you like a family custody lawyer who is familiar with military background?”

“You know one?” Carmen scoffs as to there being any hope for Kari or Trisha.

“I’m the godfather to her two kids and a dog. I’ll have Maria call Kari first thing in the morning.”   
Its as if she could feel his hand pressing hers through the phone. Tears nearly choke her receiving hope from someone she never expect to. But those warm feelings are cut short by the sound of distant thumping of chopper blades coming in to land. “Thank you, Cameron.”

He smiles. “I’m glad I could help. I think I hear your wounded birds on their way in. You better get going, there’s lives counting on you. Just tell Kari the ‘Cavalry’ is on their way.”

Carmen can’t help but laugh at the metaphor. “I will.” She hangs up and turns around to see sleepy Kari coming into the room in her robe.

“Carmen? What‘s going on?”

Carmen wipes the tears from her eyes and gives Kari a tight hug. “I have to go, but Cam’, I mean Colonel Carson is sending a family law attorney to help us. Her specialty is military families.”

Kari can only smile to the first sign of real help they have desperately needed.

Tugging on her boots, Carmen also smiles feeling the first help they’ve needed for a long, long time. She says a silent prayer of thanks to God. “Hang in there, we will get through this.” Kari agrees and locks the door securely behind Carmen.

~~00~~

On nearly no sleep but the adrenaline rush from what Cameron told her, Carmen and her team get those birds fixed and on their way with another set of prayers.

A few days later, Cameron comes to her office. Kari has smile for him this time and points to Carmen asleep on the office cot. He gives the sleeping SFC a nudge and her response is a grumbled “Leave it on the desk. I’ll get to it later.”

“Sergeant Casino?” he asks softly.

“It better be good, Staff Sergeant,” she grumbles back.

He stands up and smirks at Kari then barks, “Sergeant First Class Casino!”

Eyes fly open and she jumps up whirling around at him, “Sir!”

When she sees it’s him, her eyes narrow, “Colonel Carson?”

He beams, “Sorry, couldn’t help myself.”

Just for that, she reaches under her coverall-pillow, “I know you James Bond types sleep with a gun under your pillow, but around here,“ she pulls out a huge crescent wrench and bounces it on the palm of her hand, “Want me to show you how we use this?”

He backs up and puts his hands up in defense, “I have news on the investigation?” She holsters the wrench in the loop on her overalls and taps her foot waiting for him to cough it up.

“Let’s walk,” he points to the door. As Carmen moves towards the door, he shoots Kari a slightly scared look as he holds the door for the hangar chief. Kari can only smile to seeing the Special Ops officer actually show fear.

Carmen leads him towards a couple helicopters with paper over their windshields letting the paint dry. “Okay, spill it, Carson.”

“Well, good morning to you, too.” He tries to beam his charming smile at her.

Anther scowl answers his cheekiness. “Colonel, unless you have a cup of black, black coffee hidden on you some where you, you better make it quick.” She rubs her tired eyes yawning.

He can see she’s beyond tired. The more he thinks about it, the only time he hasn’t seen her tired was in Miami after that rough night. Deciding she’s in no mood for games presses on.

“Okay. I found out it does look like it has to do with our missions. There have been a lot of other ‘incidences’ that have delayed or post phoned similar missions. The ACIS is beginning to get involved. They want the pieces you found and I think I know who the outside interest is who wants the missions stopped. But the next question is, how did they get their paws on the helicopter?” He turns even more serious now and she can see that he is getting concerned about something other than the crash. Taking a breath, he decides to change the subject, “Maria said she will be down this weekend.”

“I know. She has already contacted Kari and I. We’ve been burning up the overnight letters, fax machine and the email.”

The silence is heavy, he can’t look at her. Turning to the ‘chopper, he starts picking at the tape and she knows he’s hiding something.

“You’re leaving.” She states what he doesn’t, when it comes to her.

“It’s what I do,” he finishes still not facing her.

“You’re nervous about going on a mission?”

“Hell, yeah!” He takes that as a given. She puts a soft hand on his this time. He just looks down at her hand.

“You’re more nervous than normal,” she presses on.

“Duhh.” he tries to cover the trembling in his guts, but keeps the rest to himself. “I’ll email you later.”

“You don’t owe me anything. It’s not like we were friends or anything. Look, I’m third generation motor pool and I’m use to people coming and going in my life.” She starts to walk away letting him know it‘s no big deal even though she has come to find his visits and calls… more than welcoming.

“Carmen, friendship is the most valuable commodity there is,” he calls to her retreating back. Then his cell rings, “Carson here.”   
  
And that’s the last she sees of him for months.


	6. The Chase Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron is chasing Carmen.  
> Carmen is escaping with Kari's baby.  
> Someone is chasing Carmen and Cam.

Chapter 6

Kari drops the mail on her desk. A post card on the top of the pile has image of the surface of Mars with an alien holding a flag with Martian writing. On the back side scrawled in handwriting is a simple message, _“Wish you were here ~~C”_ Even the post mark is blurred so there is no way for anyone to know where or who it came from. But Carmen knows, “Cam‘,” she softly smiles to his simple message and knowing he is still thinking of her and most importantly, he‘s alive.

About once a week she gets a post card from him and adds it to her bulletin board behind her. Each one has an obscure place with smeared post marks; Big Foot in the forest, Yeti in the Himalayas, Lock Ness, Black Lagoon, bottom of an underground cavern…

One day it’s a photo of an Army Hercules with a different message this time: “ _Wish I was there…c.”_ She hides that one in her desk because it almost makes her cry.

All during this time the court dates come closer and closer. She and Kari have to face the custody hearing before the rape trial. His attorney tries to say that because they haven’t proven it was rape, therefore he should be considered a good parent. He’s willing to compromise with joint custody so Kari can not give the child up for adoption.

Maria is better at countering the claim though. How did Kari get pregnant by him if he was dating Carmen? Besides neither can be single parents and in the military. AND Kari never stated he was the father of the child. Rape doesn’t always cause pregnancy. Yes they have the DNA swab from the night of the rape, but she has the right to not list the father on the birth certificate. She has the right to give the child up for adoption. The judge agrees to hold the paternity claim decision until after the rape case is finished.

The rape trial is even worse. They both have to relive that night. On top of that, Carmen has to relive the fact she gave up her trust to this man. He loves smirking and staring at them the whole time. He loves the fact he violated two women’s trust and thinks he’s destroyed Carmen and Kari‘s leadership teamwork. He doesn’t realize he just made them a stronger team. Behind the scenes Kari and Carmen’s men are bristling and polishing their wrenches. They are beyond pissed someone attacked one of their own let alone trying to state they are floosies and liars! One of the things they do, is take excellent care of Carmen’s helicopters!

 

During the rape trial, Kari goes into labor and due to complications, it has to be a emergency c-section delivery. By the time she gets to recovery, Carmen is already holding the baby girl. As the wake her up, Kari reaches for the baby and Carmen gladly gives her the little girl.

Kari is all smiles asks as she nurses the little one. The least she can do is give this baby a good start until it’s time to let her go. “Do me a favor, Carmen. Make sure her middle name is Joy because she will be a Joy to her parents. I never want her to know about her conception. I love her enough that all I want her to know is she is to be raised with love.”

Then she kisses the baby’s forehead and snuggles her close. Kari holds and cares for her baby as much as she can knowing this time in the hospital will be all she’ll have with Joy.

The doctor keeps them under quarantine until the test are all approved and he releases Joy into Carmen’s custody, “Now get her out of here before his attorney finds out!” The nurses and Maria help Carmen get the baby strapped into her car seat and tucked the into the Stingray‘s back seat. Carmen has just shut the driver’s door when she sees the other attorney pull into the parking lot. Carmen carefully leaves out the back way leaving the nurses to guard Kari and explain what happened to the baby

.

General Tolso had already given Carmen his blessing (and pass) for her to deliver the baby to Trisha as soon as it arrives, thus, she heads directly to the airport and through security. The TSA agent helps poor Carmen through the detector and all the baby paraphnalia.

Carmen can’t help but laugh, “If it was a tool box or a pack I would be fine. But all this baby stuff--” she drops her boarding pass trying not to drop the carrier. The TSA lady can’t help but laugh retrieving the paper and helping adjust the strap of the diaper bag to Carmen‘s shoulder.

“How about if I help?”

Carmen can’t believe her ears. “Cam!” she sighs in relieved delight and shock. Not only does she have help, but it’s so good to see him alive and well. She doesn’t let go of anything, but does step into his embrace.  
“Miss me?” He asks chuckling into her hair. This is the last thing he expects to see unravel Sergeant Casino.

The TSA Agent turns to her partner with an “Awww”. Cam’ takes Joy and Carmen their bags as they make their way to the waiting area.

Once seated, Cameron can’t resist and takes Joy out of her car seat snuggling her closely. “Oh it’s been so long since Maria’s ninos were this tiny. It feels good to hold one again.” He sits back and relaxes with Joy in his arms. Joy is very happy to be snuggled and coos. “How is Kari?” he asks softly as not to disturb the infant.

Carmen knows she shouldn‘t be surprised, but Cam looks like a natural just holding the little bundle close. “A little morphine helps. Unfortunately, the other attorney was coming in just as I left.”

“Ha! He wouldn’t try anything with Maria around. She’ll have him for lunch.”

Carmen smiles to his undying faith in his sister. “What brings you here?”

“General Tolso told me where you were as soon as I got on base. He has Kari’s visitor list severely restricted. And that civillian attorney isn’t getting through those Army nurses.”

Carmen chuckles which he replies with a confused look, “Where are we going again?”

“Denver,” she tucks Joy‘s blanket around her toes.

“Denver? Really?” His face is all confused but can’t think much more on it, because their flight is called. Easily he tucks Joy back in and Carmen grabs the diaper bag.

The boarding stewardess smiles at them, “Oh, a military family, how sweet.”

Cam’ puts on his best false-serious face, “Top Secret mission, Ma‘am.” She can’t figure out if he is kidding or not.

Carmen punches him in the shoulder as they walk down the gangplank away, “You are awful!” But he only retorts with shrugs and sniggers.

The three of them sleep most of the way from Georgia to Colorado.

~~~

When they land, Carmen calls her parents and asks them to meet her at the airport.

She comes back to Cam’ biting her lip. “I forgot, its Sunday. They aren’t home from church yet,” and starts pacing.

He reaches out and touches her hand to try calming her. When that doesn’t work, he adds softly. “’Ghia, listen to me.”

Carmen turns to face him with tears in her eyes. Now he tugs on her hand and she sinks down next to him. “Come here,” he welcomes her against his shoulder as he lays his arm across hers pulling her into his warmth.

She can’t hold any longer. A comforting embrace, a horrid past week reliving nightmares and the birth of her friend’s baby? And now a long awaited gift to her sister, and also to see her parents again? The tears just won’t stop no matter how she tries. Then Cam starts to laugh as Joy starts to cry, too. The older female looks up at him curiously.

“Georgie Porgie pud’n pie, kissed the girls and made them cry. Look at me!” He chuckles lightly.

Carmen can’t help but laugh with him as she reaches for Joy, “I’ll get her changed.”

He reaches in for the diaper bag, “And I’ll get her a bottle.”

It takes a while but finally Carmen gets Joy changed and cleaned up. When she comes back to the seats, she sees him sauntering over. A cardboard tray with a cup of coffee, a cup of tea, a baby bottle, blueberry bagel, and a chocolate chip bagel. He’s handsome, gallant, funny, devoted, protective…. Aw nuts!… a man in uniform. And he’s coming towards her with **that** smirk on his face.

“Are you okay?” he asks cocking a brow at her, just making him more handsome.

She can’t help but smirk trying to steer her heart from falling for him. “It’s definitely not like changing the oil in an Apache.”

His exuberant laughter just does her in. As they sit down he reaches for Joy. She’s hesitant, but eventually hands her over. He gives Joy the bottle, and then like an expert, he soothes the burps out of her.

Carmen sits back and sighs, “I have to admit, Joy looks pretty good on your shoulder.” She blushes as soon as the words slip past.

He leans into her. It might be dangerous territory asking about her personal feelings, but he takes the risk. “Have you thought about it?”

“Haven’t found the right man.” she timidly replies. The smirk drops quickly from his face and returns to looking at Joy. “So why are you here anyways?” She tries to change the subject. “Shuttling a baby doesn’t exactly sound like Special Ops.”

He sits back and looks at her carefully. It doesn’t escape him that she swiftly changed the subject off herself and on to him. This past week has to have been hell on her. All he knows is that one man she loved and he died another betrayed her trust. Not any easy armor for him to get through to find her heart. “I’m not him.”

She can’t look into those chocolate brown eyes and mutters, “I know.” Carmen tries not to watch him soothing and cooing to Joy who gives him happy gurgles and stretches in his arms before she goes back to sleep.

He watches her pressing on carefully. “Talk to me?”

“No.” she breathes the warning.

“Why?” He leans in carefully ignoring it.

She sighs with relief when her cell phone rings.

“Hi Daddy. I was wondering, do you still have our cradle in the garage?”

“You do!”

“Could you do me a favor? Could you put it into your truck and pick me up at the airport. I have a special delivery for Trisha and Marcus.”

“Okay Daddy. I’ll be waiting at American Airlines.”

She hangs up and turns to Cameron. “Dad will be here in 20 minutes.”

“Good, twenty minutes to talk to me.” He settles Joy back in to her car seat and picks up his bagel and their conversation right where she dropped it.

“You avoided my question too,” she retorts sipping her tea.

“Touché’”

They are at a silent stalemate munching away.

He leans in with his business tone finally breaking the stalemate. “We are both in danger. The General knows it, that’s why he authorized your flight ASAP and told me where you were going. Only he, Maria and Kari know. The accident was a two partner. One was a delay to my operation so something else was allowed to progress. My mission failed, theirs succeeded. Part two was to push the court marshal on you and shut down your hangar thus back logging future repairs and mess with future operations. They underestimated our detective skills. They under estimated your tenacity. Now your turn.”

“Whoa! You can’t drop a bomb like that on me and then ask me to just change the subject. Who is behind this? Why?”

“That’s in the hands of the professionals. Your reputation and service record are intact. Don’t worry.”

“I’m not reassured.” She tenses again. Then it comes to her, “You aren’t a messenger. You’re a body guard! Or …or..” she reaches for Joy, “or an assassin.”

“’Ghia-” he tries to reason rolling his eyes.

“Don’t _‘Ghia_ me!’ she grabs Joy and steps back away from him.

“If I was an assassin, I could have done it sooner. Why didn’t I?” He tries once again to gain her trust.

“Because you want Joy safe. You aren’t _that_ cold hearted.”

Now his voice drops a register and his stance becomes one of a Colonel in charge. “Casino, you have seen one too many Bond movies Get real and grow up!”

“You’re are the one coming to me about corrupt military operations. Where’s your sense of James Bond?” She counters, continuing to back up.

He rolls his eyes again and clasps his hand to his forehead in despair, “I give up! Be crazy for all I care!”

She leans in thrusting a finger at him. “Why did you want to suddenly to know me? Do you think I’m some stupid damsel in distress that would melt into your chocolate eyes, debonair’ special ops arms and waffle house friends?!”

He can’t help but take in what she just said. He was starting to get through the armor around her heart and so this fight is another layer of Kevlar she is throwing up in defense. The furry in those green eyes almost burning red that she left him get too close.  
He tries to start soft again, but he slams one fact after another at her wall. “Carmen, I thought there was something very special about you that I had never met before. You intrigue me. You fascinate me. Your duty. Your secret trust of people. Your honor. But now it’s clear, you are just plain nuts! A fuselage short of a Blackhawk! A few blades short of a helo! A wing nut short of a plane!”

As he walks away he throws one more back, “A good man short of a happily ever after.” He slings his own pack over his shoulder and strides back to the check-in counter with a wink to the attractive flight attendant. “I need the next flight out to anywhere east.”

Carmen is nearly shaking in hurt and rage when her phone rings again. “Hi, Daddy” she says shakily. “Yeah, I’m coming.”

She hangs up and turns to take a last look at Cameron. His chocolate eyes try to melt the last of her armor, but she turns away before they have a chance. She looks up to the sound of her name and hugs her barrel chested father coming through the door. Her tears flow freely for him.

Cam’s heart stops cold when he sees another car pull up abruptly a few lengths behind her father’s white truck. Three men jump out of the car in dark suits, but they have that menacing body language. One man’s suit jacket coat blows open and the skilled Special Operations Officer sees the holster with a gun as he tries to quickly button it. He is searching around and then he nods when he spots Carmen and her father Carl.

Cameron moves when the second man reaches inside his jacket. He bolts towards Carmen and her father with a direct order “Go now!” grabbing the diaper bag on the way.

Carmen snatches up Joy’s carrier and Carl has no choice but to follow in confusion.

It’s then that Carmen sees the second car and the three men starting to approach them inside the airport. Luckily a cheer squad comes bolstering through the terminal obscuring the strange team’s next move. Cameron jumps into the white truck’s driver’s seat. Her father doesn’t argue as he sees the worried frown on both of their faces and he gets into the passenger seat.

Carmen quickly gets into the back of the crew cab. “Go!” she barks to him clipping Joy’s carrier down. Cameron floors it and cuts several cars off leaving the second car caught behind the mess Cameron made.


	7. Meeting Carl

Chapter 7

The Special Operations Officer makes a dash for the freeway keeping an eye on the cars behind them. Quick assessment confirms they are being followed.

Carmen’s father is silent taking all this in even though there‘s a million questions running through his mind. Once thing he is certain of, this man driving his truck knows exactly what he’s doing and this isn’t the time to ask questions. He is not liking the way those black cars are following them move for move either. Best to hang on and help navigate traffic.

“Go right!” He calls

 

Finally Cameron is able to grab a little distance and takes full advantage of it. He dashes away and takes several on and off ramps trying to get the tailing cars confused. Finally he slows down and pulls to the city streets slowing to a regular pace and blending in. He keeps a scrutinizing eye out for the two black cars.

When Cameron‘s body seems to relax a few notches, Carl turns a bellows behind him, “Carmen Monica Casino, did you kidnap this baby for your sister?!”

“Daddy! How could you ask me that?” She is also searching to see if they are being tailed but is completely appalled that her father would accuse her of such a thing!

At this, Cameron starts laughing. At the next red light, quickly sticks his hand out to Carl. “Mr. Casino, I’m Colonel Cameron Carson. I’m pleased to meet you and your new granddaughter. I can’t explain everything, but I can reassure you, your granddaughter was not kidnapped.”

“I think I’m pleased to meet you, Colonel. What is in tar-nations is going on?” The older mechanic’s face furrows deeply.

Cameron turns to Carmen. He needs to reassure her in order to calm himself. “’Ghia, you are coming with me as soon as we lose this group. They won’t bother your family.”

“You hope,” she snorts back, still keeping an eye out.

“I pray!” He cringes.

He makes a couple laps around the grocery store and train station block before he feels it‘s safe enough to stop. With no sign of the treat, he pulls back into the grocery store parking lot and puts the car into park.

“’Ghia, we should go now, while we have the chance.” He hops out of the car and Carmen and Carl follow suit.

Still Carl is concerned for his daughter. “Does he know what he is doing?”

Carmen smiles, “Yes Daddy. I trust Cam‘.”

Cameron is about to retort about their last conversation, but he can see she is trying to soothe her father’s fears by bolstering up her confidence.

“Do you know what is going on?” Carl presses his daughter to his chest.

“I know some. We are still working on the rest.”

Carl turns to Cameron but not letting go of her. “You’re going to protect my grease monkey?”

Cameron smiles to the fatherly-nickname. “I’ll try , but I might be the one who needs the protection.”

Carl turns back to Carmen and this time is willing to set her back a little so he can look into her eyes. “Colonel? Cam? ‘Ghia? Who’s baby is this? Is this your daughter?” He flicks a finger between Cameron and Carmen.

Carmen sighs to the insinuation with stark wide eyes. “Daddy! I’m a Sergeant First Class now. I’m a big grease monkey, and your granddaughter‘s name is Joy-”

“Carmen Monica, don’t bolt down your armor with me! I asked you a direct question.”

The tear slips down her face and she hugs him tightly. “Daddy, Cam’ is a friend. We are working on something together. That’s all. I know who Joy’s mother is and she’s not mine or his. An attorney will contact Trish tomorrow. I wish I was there to see her face, but I have to run now.”

“Carmen, you need to let someone else in under that armor of yours,” he whispers in her ear hugging her tightly once more before she finally has to let him go.

Carmen kisses Joy’s forehead then steps away. “You’re safe now, little one.”

Slowly she stand up and faces her dad. “I’ll be fine, Daddy. Just get her safely to Trisha and I’ll call you later.”

Carl shakes his head knowing he won’t get anything more for her or Cam. He takes the driver’s seat and starts the engine.   
Cam’ and Carmen watch Carl drive off with Joy without being followed. Once the truck is out of sight, they head over to the train station next to the grocery store. Cam gets them tickets to Virginia and then also buys one back to Georgia to keep any investigator confused. Carmen is confused as well but Cameron shakes his head that he won‘t explain just yet.

Instead he tries to lighten the mood. “We need a change of clothes, Mrs. Bond.”

She gets the tease referring back to their first meeting, but replies with wicked glare, “Not funny, but I agree.”


	8. Meeting Commander Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the train ride half way across the country, Cam and Ghia open up a little more.  
> When they arrive in Virginia, Carmen is introduced to Cameron's brother in law, and more case facts are spilled. Carmen's not ready for this roller coaster. Cam is off guard being hunted in side the USA boarders.
> 
> Meet the Navy JAG specializing in Marine cases.
> 
> Next up, the Coastie

Chapter 8

Taking control of the situation, Carmen points east down the street. “I know just the place. It’s not far.”

He knows he needs to trust her on her turf now. So he just keeps and eye out while she leads him to a building a couple doors down from the train station. Inside there are lots of touristy t-shirts and jeans. The lady of the shop walks over and puts her hands on her hips in a grumpy, “Hump! You know you traitors are walking on dangerous grounds here. Right?”

Cameron turns to Carmen in concern but asks with a hushed voice, “Friend or foe?”

Carmen laughs to both Cam and the shopkeeper. “Mildred! Even for Martha Casino’s daughter, I‘m considered a traitor?”

Mildred’s face instantly turns to a grin and embraces Carmen tightly. “Carmen Casino! Oh my goodness! Look at you!”

Carmen laughs turning to Cam’ to explain, “Mildred’s two sons teach at the Air Force Academy.”

Cameron smiles respectfully and now understands: That long standing family rivalry of the military branches. “Ah, I will tread lightly then,” he gives her hand a warm shake.

Mildred laughs pulling Carmen back to get a good look at her. “Colonel, you are a hoot! Now what can I do for you both?”

Carmen tries to keep her voice calm with her slight ruse. “We are actually on leave and the airline lost our luggage.”

Mildred pats her arms like they were soggy puppies, “Oh you poor things.”  
Swiftly she grabs a couple duffel bags and some changes of clothes, sneakers and even toothbrushes then hands them over and shoves them towards the dressing rooms. Carmen changes quickly and returns almost unrecognizable in the cute summer dress and summer sandals. It’s light red, with a calf length skirt and decent bodice with broad straps. Right in her comfort range.

Cam’ is relaxed in blue jeans and a sky blue polo shirt with _Colorado_ embroidered for the logo. She smiles at Cameron’s relaxed nature, “Incognito enough for you, Mr. Bond?”

He definitely is admiring her. In return she has soft eyes for him, too. He can’t help but wink at her and give his best Sean Connery voice, “That’s Commander to you, Miss Moneypenny.”

Her heart stops for a moment. He’s too fun. He’s too handsome. He’s soooo protective. She could fall for him all too easily.

Thank goodness Mildred returns and is all a twitter, “Oh you two look so much better than that drab olive green. Blue looks some much better on you,” she pinches Cam’s cheek motherly.

Even the Army personal have to laugh at the ribbing she gives their branch. Mildred starts talking all a twitter about Martha and how she finally meets her long lost ‘grease monkey’ of a daughter.

Cameron just watches Carmen. He soaks up the information Mildred spills and the softening posture of Carmen back here among family friends. She is stunning when she smiles. True he saw her in a swim suit, but with a frown. Now he sees her with a smile and so close to home, she a completely different animal.

“Be sure to say hello to your mother. Tell her I will see her Friday at the Veteran’s hall meeting.” Mildred encourages.

Cameron can see Carmen’s smile change from a genuine one to a forced smile as she replies, “Of course I will. Thank you again, Mildred. We don‘t want to be late,”

Cameron plays along showing her this watch. She quickly pays for the clothes and they smile with a last hug to Mildred then leave.

Cameron can’t help but slip his hand in to hers. “For cover, ” he whispers.

She doesn’t fight him, in fact she almost clings to his touch needing it more than she ever thought she would.. Once they board the train in the coach section, they find seats watching the entrance doors. The train can’t start moving soon enough for the butterflies jumbling around in her stomach. Soon enough though, the coach starts to move.

~0~

Once it is at full speed she asks Cam quietly, “Why Virginia of all places?”

“I have friends there,” he answers calmly. “The people chasing us won’t try anything there.”

The fear hits her eyes again and he puts an arm around her shoulder, drawing her head to his shoulder. She can’t help but turn into him and put a hand to his chest, feeling his tags under the blue cotton. She traces them slowly just letting her thoughts scramble through her head.

He strokes her cheek with his other hand. “I’ll take the first watch. Get some rest, alright?” The silent tears start with the stroke of his thumb on her cheek and a firm hand on her neck. He leans in to whisper to her, “I’m sorry ‘Ghia. I know this is not how you planned this day for your sister.”

She mumbles against his shoulder a deeper truth. “This wasn’t how I planned my life.” She lifts her head and wipes away her tears, then she smiles at him, “You know my life was fine until you walk in.”

He fens a cut to his chest. “Me? What did I do?”

She nods her head, “Yeah you. You started this whole mess.”

That leads from a curious look, forward into smile to say something smart, but she points a thumb back towards “the head.” She deflects the situation once again by escaping.

When she returns he has a deck of cards out shuffling them on the folded out tabletop, “Gin?” He’s learning not to press her when she’s not ready to respond. Instead, he will find something calm and relaxing and maybe she will open up to him on her own terms.

She nods and takes the cards he deals.

To her regret, she finds she really likes being with him. Carmen knows she could all too easily get used to this, but it only takes one phone call and he will be gone in a flash and what‘s left of her heart will be crushed. This time she may bot recover.

 

After the fourth game of her winning he asks, “Penny for your thoughts?”

She doesn’t even lookup from dealing, “Don’t Cam’. I’m begging you.”

She tries to keep going but he puts a hand on hers, “Look I’m pretty freaked out myself right now.” That does have her looking up to him, “I’m used to hostile situations and not knowing who is behind the next tree or war torn building with guns. Even Detroit sounds safe right now. But broad daylight in Denver? That’s weird. I don’t even have a 9mm with me. I feel a little naked. No vest, no radio, no trained back up team that I’m used to. I’m not comfortable right now and can‘t protect either of us.”

Still she doesn’t flinch, if anything she looks even more scared. The fear in his own chocolate brown eyes is not exactly comforting. But giving a light huff, she has to admit, why does HE have to be the one giving all the comfort.  
She gives him a weary smile shrugs, “I’m used to my hangar with lifts, rigging, and harnesses. The scariest thing was when the last rusty bolt broke and the blade nearly fell on Anderson. We both dove under the work bench. Boy, that was a horrible sound.”

She sighs and then looks out the window, “I send a prayer out with every bird we work on. I pray that we did our job right and that we never fail your teams.”

He reaches for her cheek and strokes with his thumb. “Thank you ’Ghia.” He knows how hard that was for her to let him know any piece of her life let alone her personal feelings on something. That was a big piece of trust she let out.

She looks down at her cards and begins to arrange them. Her armor is back up, he notices. With a smirking grin to his eyes, beats her at Gin this time and she slaps him in the shoulder knowing he‘s been going easy on her earlier.

“I’m on to you now, Cam!”

~~00~~

The hours pass and finally she rests, but not a full sleep. When it’s his turn to rest she can’t help but slip her hand into his needing something physical to hang onto. She thought she heard him say a name quietly in his sleep, but it is too quiet for her to recognize. It isn’t hers, she knows that for sure.

They finally pull into the Virginia station late in the night. He gets a taxi and takes her to a military locked gate flashing his ID. The Marine guard returns it with a curious look to which Cameron states, “Commander Alonzo is expecting us.”

The guard shakes his head though. “I don’t see you on the list, sir. Sorry.”

Carmen shoot Cameron a worried look but Cameron holds a hand up to both the guard and the mechanic while punching a contact on his phone. “Tony, we’re at the gate.” Then he hangs up. Cameron tells the guard and Carmen, “He’s coming to get us personally.”

A few minutes later Tony arrives at the gate in his modern Cavalier and crisp white navy uniform. Cameron quickly pays the taxi and they jump into Tony’s car. Tony and Cam are silent as he brings them to his building. Tony parks the car and then they follow him into the locked building.

Carmen notices Tony is tall of Italian decent, definitely a Naval Officer with every crease in place. He clasps Cameron in a tight family embrace and a big smile once they get inside. Some how words are not needed between these two. Then he turns to Carmen with a warm handshake, “Sergeant First Class Casino, correct?”

“Yes sir,” she gives the officer of another branch her respect.

Tony leads them down a few quiet corridors where they only see a few guards in the building. Carmen is silent the whole way nervous as all get-out and once again trying to figure out if Cameron is friend or foe. A Navy and Marine compound? What is going on? Tony leads them to an integration room, then he leaves. That only heightens her anxiety. Soon enough he returns with some cokes and a recorder.

“Alright Cameron, let me see if I have all the facts straight and we are all on the same page. Let’s start from the beginning.”

Cam’ reaches for her hand to reassure her but she deftly puts it into her lap staying all business. Tony gives Cam’ a curious look but he returns the _don’t ask_ look. Tony can’t help but smile. Cam’ sighs heavily and Tony pushes the record button for Cam to begin.

“My team was flying to Puerto Rico to sabotage a shipment of cocaine coming in via freighter from Colombia. Sneak aboard the ship, find the container and detonate it in such a way to flip it off into the ocean. It was supposed to be last container on /first one off kind of delivery system.

“But first our chopper had a malfunction. It was going to be a quick and easy repair at Staff Sergeant Casino’s hangar. Then we would continue on our way. We still had time to intercept it in international waters. But we never made it.” He takes a deep breath and continues, “The chopper crashed between the mainland and Puerto Rico. I figured it was sloppily maintained. That’s how I got in contact with Sergeant Casino. We proceeded with our investigation from there.”

Tony turns to Carmen who is a little shaken up now. “SFC, What did you find?”

“Oh God! It’s a drug lord. Isn’t it?!” Her voice warbles. Patriot Games and all that and here Carson was teasing her about too many spy novels in her closet!

Cam’ drops his head, “I believe so.”

Tony keeps his focus on Carmen though. “Sergeant Casino, what did you find?”

She catches her breath and clenches her hands together furiously. “The choppers were sabotaged from the beginning when they left North Carolina. There were two devices installed to make it crash. Due to the true malfunction, Colonel Carson switched choppers. I think it was meant to take him out too. The others were rigged just to make a mess of the whole operation. I think they hoped the minor malfunction would stall the mission but they had a drastic back up plan. The other plan was a back log of paperwork to stall further operations.”

“Where are the devices now?” Tony asks.

“I gave them to the investigation team,” she states firmly.

“You still have your photos, right?” Cameron asks and she nods.

Tony continues. “Has any one asked you for your testimony or statement?” They both shake their heads. “That’s odd,” the lawyer furrows his brow. With that he closes his file and turns off the machine. “Let me lock these up and then I’ll take you home. No one will look for you there.”

Carmen looks between them confused, “And why not?”

Tony laughs holding open the door, “Where’s the last place you would look for two Army grunts? Certainly not a JAG’s home.” Cam and Tony laugh heartily as Tony leaves.

Cam’ smiles at confuse Carmen, “It’s a big family joke.”

Carmen doesn’t laugh though trapped in side the plain scary walls of an interrogation room realizing she has stumbled onto something huge. She begins to pace once more, but Cameron puts his arms around her. It takes a moment, but she finally lets him quell her need to move.

Smiling he tries to encourage her, “You are safe here. No Army investigation team will look for us on a Naval criminal investigation base with all these Marines around.” She can’t help but agree with him a little on that one.

Sighing, Carmen slips her arms around his waist. She knows she shouldn’t but this thing has gotten all confusing and out of control. As he wraps his arms around her shoulders he tucks her head against his chest under his chin and she can feel some sense of control here. He can actually feel her relax. He wants to say something, but afraid her armor will come up again. So he chooses his words very carefully.

“Did I tell you Maria is my twin sister?”

Her breathing slows and she snorts quietly, “So you really are a Twin-Cam?”

He chuckles to the engine tease, “Yup.”

She tilts her head up to face him, “Thanks, Cam’”

Those chocolate eyes melt in her smile. Molded into his arms, his hand comes to stroke her face again. He lowers his head just a little and she lifts hers in return. The kiss is very light, nervous as a fourteen year old kid afraid he will miss… well in this case mess up. Carmen’s response is just as nervous. Just as Carmen’s hand comes up his spine to encourage him further, Tony knocks on the door.

“Damn,” she breathes and leaps back.

“Tony, you stink.” Cameron responds crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

“Paybacks are hell,” Tony fires back.

Cameron steps back spills the joke to Carmen in hopes it will ease her more. “I interrupted Tony and Maria’s first date.”

Tony gaffs, “With a fist!” Tony leads the way out of the room, shaking his head.

“Shark” Cam’ retorts.

“GI Joe!” Tony laughs back. Carmen smiles as Tony leads the way, “Come on you two. You look like you could use a good meal and some sleep.”

They get settled into the car with a few more inside jokes and jabs while Tony drives away. They don’t get very far down the road and Tony quietly says, “Looks like she finally dropped her shields.”

Cam turns back and sees she’s asleep against the window. “It’s about time.” Then he turns back to Tony, “Thanks, Tony, but I am afraid for Maria and the kids.”

Tony laughs, “Drug Lords? Ha! How can that be any worse than accusing a senator and an admiral of selling secrets to the Chinese and figuring out who else was black mailed along the way?”  
Cam doesn’t agree or respond, so Tony goes down a different track. “So tell me about your story with SFC Casino?” He really wants to know is how serious this is for Cam.

Cam’ can confide in his family, certainly Tony of all people. Brother-in-law he’s still a brother. He rubs his eyes with a knuckle and a yawn. “Not much to tell. There’s a whole lot of back pedaling you do when you accuse someone of man slaughter. Not a great start.”

Tony smirks about the light kiss, “Well it looks like you are making good progress.”

Cam’ shakes his head flushing, “We’ll see.”

　

~~00~~

Soon enough they make it to the Alonzo home and into the secured garage. As soon as the engine stops, Carmen is awake. A bit fuzzy-headed she follows the boys through the garage door into the kitchen.

Tony waves to the ‘fridge’. “Make your self at home, I’m going to put this away and change.” He waves the briefcase and tugs at his uniform buttons as he heads out of the room.

Cam’ goes for the huge fridge while Carmen finds some plates in the very clean and orderly kitchen. Cam sounds like he’s on a treasure hunt pulling out the meat, bread, cheese, tomatoes and then “Ah-ha! The good stuff!”

He pulls out the cold beers and Carmen shoots him a curious look.

Cameron has to fill her in. “What? Tony always hides the good stuff behind the leftovers. He doesn‘t trust me for some reason.”

She stands back to give him room and watches with amazement as he takes this huge loaf of bread and starts building this massive sandwich.

Tony returns in a military-charity t-shirt and jeans. Not saying anything, the other two watch as he reaches above the hutch to a separate cabinet, opens the hidden safe, pulls out two 9mm and their clips. He loads it and then shows Cam, “Do you want one?”

Cam freezes and holds Tony’s steely gaze, “Do I need one?”

Tony hands it to him anyways, “I just checked in with Maria. There’s a lot of questions going on at Casino’s base. There’s a lot of people looking for both of you. There’s rumors of dereliction of duty, AWOL, and such. And Papa said today the UPS driver had an odd ride along that made him nervous. Manuel doesn’t get nervous, he’s ex-undercover police. He dropped enough hints, though.”

With a ordering tone he turns on Carmen, “I want to see those photos now, Casino.”

Carmen reaches into her purse to hand over her phone instantly. “I don’t need a gun. Just give a me a good size wrench.”

Tony flicks the garage while accessing pictures, “Pick anything you can find, Mechanic.”

Tony starts to leave the room with her phone and she calls out. “Anything I **shouldn’t** hit?”

He smirks to ease the situation a notch, “Me and _maybe_ Cam’” He heads off to the den after Cam sticks his tongue out at Tony like a six year old.

Carmen smirks but heads to the garage as Cam tucks the gun away into his back waist band. With a sad longingly look at the beers, he sighs, “Another day, my friends.”

Shaking his head, he tucks them back into their hiding space and retrieves the carton of milk instead. Just as he pulls the top slice of the loaf aside and is just about to put the spread on, he hears Carmen yell,

“GET OUT!”

“TONY!” Cameron bellows for his back up pulling the borrowed gun out and rushes to her aid.

Cameron yanks the garage door open with gun drawn ready to fire at the intruder Carmen has found. Pulse racing like a fifty yard dash, he is not ready for what he sees.


	9. Meeting Mario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen and Cam make it safely to Tony's house. There's one more person for her to meet and the the information he brings, just makes things worse.  
> On the other hand, meeting him brings Carmen's trust in Cam up about 3 more levels.

Chapter 9  
Carmen is mad as a wild cat. She has the longest wrench Tony owns clenched in her hand ready to hit this new man’s head clean off. The ‘intruder’ has his motorcycle helmet in one hand and the other one raised in defense.  
“Wait! Let me explain!” He tries to defend against the woman he‘s never seen before.  
Carmen lunges at him swinging, though. “NO! No more lies! NO more tricks! You tell your cronies I’m not stupid. Now get out of here!” And takes another swing at him.  
But the intruder, clad in motorcycle leathers, looks past her for the two men somewhere behind her who will hopefully save him. “Cameron! Tony! Little help, please?!”  
Carmen is furious, but doesn’t change her gaze or stance. As soon as he sees who Carmen is confronting, Cam puts his gun away and soft steps closer to her. Wisely, though doesn‘t touch her. “Carmen, he’s okay.”  
She still won’t budge and smartly the intruder doesn’t move either. “How can you be sure?“   
Cameron now puts a hand on hers holding the wrench tightly to try to lowering it, “Because he is my little brother, Mario.”  
She still can’t move, but begins to shake, “R-really?”   
Cameron lowers her arm and pulls the wrench from her weakening grasp. He nods ‘um-humming,’ an answer to her.   
Mario sighs heavily and shuts the outside garage door, setting the alarm in the process. Cameron sets wrench aside and turns her towards himself. “Yep, that’s Mario, the black sheep of the family.”  
“Hey!” Mario says setting the helmet on the work bench with a bang and tugging his jacket zipper down. “Watch it, Cam!”  
Cameron smirks, “He’s a Naval Chaplin who is more a Coastie than Squid.”

The second generation Army motor-head looks between the two military and blood brothers. The Special Operations commander can see she’s all jittered up and therefore easily pulls her into his arms with a bit of military slang humor. Her emotions are all messed up and just relaxes against his body letting him tell her that all is safe right now.  
“I can’t do this any more Cam’. I’m all confused. I just want to go back to my hangar and change oil in choppers. I want the safety of falling transmissions and paper cuts. Can‘t I just go back to what it was like before I met you?”

Mario looks at her with sympathy and with a daw for his older brother. As he puts his jacket onto his bike handles, he can see there is more going on here than what Tony told him on the phone.   
Cam strokes her head soothingly holding her close. “I know, darling. We will get his all figured out. I promise. Just rest. The troops are all here now.”  
Carmen starts to laugh at all the craziness in her recent life. “I thought the rape and paternity cases were bad enough… but all this now?”  
Mario leans in with wide eyes, “Cameron Michael? And you call me a back sheep?” He finishes that by poking at his own chest covered chest. With a teasing scoff, brushes past the couple and in to the kitchen where Tony is holstering his own gun.   
Tony opens his arms wide quickly, “Skeeter!! Oh this is going to be a good weekend.”  
Mario rolls his eyes, “Oh Lord, help me now.”  
Tony quickly switches to a serious tone though holstering his gun, “Were you followed?”  
“Probably. I did my best to loose them through D.C. but I doubt it.”   
Tony points to his holstered his gun, “Want one?”  
Mario chucks a thumb over at Carmen in Cameron’s arms and smiles. “Na! I’ll stick with her. She’s more dangerous than you two put together,” and winks at Carmen.   
Carmen laughs and curls her head up to catch Cameron‘s eyes. “I like Mario.”  
Tony shakes his head with his own warm chuckle. It’s very good to have family back together even if this is a bit of a dangerous situation right now.   
“Cam made a terrific sub sandwich, Skeeter.”  
“That’s a Hoagie, Donald Duck” Cam barks back.  
“Okay, Rambo” Tony banters back.   
Before Cameron can go after Tony though, Carmen draws his gaze back to her with a stroke to his cheek. “Thank you, Cam.” Her lips on his draws a warm kiss out of him helping him forget about the other two or even how much danger they are in.  
He whispers against her lips, “I could get used to this, you know.”  
She smiles threading her fingers around his neck, “The fighting and danger?”  
Those darn chocolate eyes turn seductive. “Coming in under the radar and infiltrating the defenses….”   
She reaches up for another one of his warm devouring kisses. Those kisses that are like coming home to a safe warm hangar. One of those kisses that can only be broke by two brothers making wolf calls from the kitchen.

“I guess dinner is ready,” he blushes.  
She returns the smile and blush. “Yeah, I didn’t sign up to be on the entertainment crew.”  
The men all have a good laugh now that her tension is starting to drop. The men part the way for her as they regroup in the kitchen. Swiftly they gather the potato salad, chips, milk and sandwich to the kitchen table and take their seats. 

As they all sit down, Mario sticks his hand out to her for a proper introduction, “I’m Mario. I’m pleased to meet you… er- Carmen is it?”  
She laughs returning the gesture, “Yes, Carmen, and me too, Mario.”  
Tony steels a chip from Mario, “So Skeeter, what brings you down?”  
Mario steels a chip from Cameron. “Well it seems Rambo’s name came up on a drug trafficking investigation. Chet knows there is something wrong with that. I called Maria because I couldn’t reach Cam’. She filled me in what is going on in Georgia.”   
Then he turns to Carmen waving a chip at her, “I’ve got to tell you, Carmen, your Private is one brave woman.”  
Carmen gulps her milk, “I’m sorry but Kari and I were scarred as mice during that whole thing.”  
Tony turns to her with admiration. “Maria is very proud of you. She said you both did very well on the stand. You both looked very confident and bold.”  
Carmen pokes her fork into her potato salad shaking her head. “Well the buzzard is just lucky my dad doesn’t know. Other wise he would show him just how we motor-heads use a crescent wrenches on loose nuts.” She makes a crunch with her chips to finish off the image.  
The men are absolutely silent and freeze at the table to an uncomfortable image. Carmen looks up at the silence. The three men have looks between fear and pain written all over their faces. She can’t help but smirk a little.  
Cameron squeaks out the reason to her statement. “Carmen is the daughter of a motor pool grease monkey and currently in chopper repair.”  
Mario gets a big grin on his face and sets back with a wave of a sandwich at her, “Ah ha, I knew there was a reason I liked her.”   
Cameron thumbs back to Mario to answer that one. “He’s married to a law enforcement avionics maintenance chief. Well she was until maternity leave hit her.”  
Carmen leans in and snatches a chip from Mario, “Good choice, Skeeter.”  
Mario laughs taking a chip from her in reply. “I like the way she says it, with endearment. You two are just cruel older brothers.”  
Tony and Cameron bonk fists over Mario’s head and hoot. Mario just shakes his head finishing his sandwich.

“Alright Chief Shark, back to the case. What are we going to do?” Cameron tries to brings them back to the reason they are all gathered here and get things settled.  
“No offence, but right now, I don’t know who we can trust at Army Investigations,” Tony starts. Cameron and Carmen nod in agreement to that statement.   
Mario pulls a flash drive from his shirt pocket, “Chet gave me all he could on the case. No one has come to me except Chet. You?” He asks Tony.  
Tony shakes his head, “Not yet. But Cam’ and Carmen were almost approached in Denver. No telling who they were but they were carrying guns and wearing suits. I’m curious how did they know you were in Denver. Were they after both of you or only one of you?”  
Carmen becomes defensive again. “You don’t think I--”  
All three of them reach over for her hands and reassure her, “No!”  
Cameron tries again to explain. “But how did they know? Who are they after?”  
They all stew it over for a minute releasing her hands and going back to their late night meal. Then Tony gives her hand a warm squeeze, “Go call your family from my den. Find out how they are doing. Use your cell. It will take longer to trace.”   
She turns to Cameron nervously but he smiles at her and nudges her to go. “We all want to know how Joy is doing.”  
She keeps her eyes on Cameron as she smiles, “Skeeter, could you keep these two out of my chips, please?”  
Tony and Cameron groan but inside are laughing that she is fitting in so well with them. “Hey, that’s low!” With a swish of her skirt she heads out of the kitchen.   
As she is leaving she can hear Mario‘s assessment. “She’s got fire Cam’! I really like her.”   
Tony laughs back giving him the dirty details. “Oh well he tried to pull rank on her and accuse her of man slaughter. Which lead to this whole mess.”  
Mario laughs nearly choking on his dinner. “Cameron, that’s got to be the worst pick up line I’ve ever heard.”  
“Hey!” he retorts, “I was protecting my team!”

There’s more munching and then Tony finally asks. “You really like her, don’t you?”  
Mario socks the lawyer in the shoulder. “Hello? You saw that kiss. Isn‘t that enough evidence?”   
Carmen snickers and thinks she hears Cameron blush in his groan.  
Tony tries a gain though with a softer tone this time. “Cameron, are you alright?”  
He sighs and she hears the chair creak as he sits back. “I’m physically and emotionally exhausted. I would really like that beer and wake up with this whole fiasco over with.”  
“With Carmen?” Mario finishes softly.  
“Mario, I can’t think about my heart right now. It’s the last thing I can deal with at this moment. Let’s just stick to the case, please.”  
Mario tries once again, “Cameron--”  
Very tenderly Cameron cuts off his younger brother‘s help. “I’m trying very hard right now to stay focused. I can’t go ‘Christy’ again.” The room goes silent except for the munching of chips. 

Carmen pulls from ease-dropping to go to Tony’s den. Them she sinks into his big plush leather chair with a deep sigh and takes in the decorations. On the walls are Tony’s degrees, awards and a scattering of photos. There’s a photo of his Annapolis graduation and one of Cameron’s West Point one. Tony and Maria’s wedding with a train almost a mile long. Cam’ looks so handsome and happy beside his family. Then there’s the ones from the hospital of each of the children’s births.   
That’s what propels Carmen to make the call to her dad.  
“Daddy? I’m sorry if I woke you up.”   
The groggy man worries over his daughter. “Oh my Grease Monkey, you know you can call me anytime. Are you okay?”   
“Yes, Daddy. I’m at his sister’s home. I’ve met his brother and brother-in-law. We are all trying to figure this out. How is Trisha and Joy?”

He gets all choked up about his granddaughter and daughter‘s happiness. It all blubbers out in a rambling of thoughts and excitement. “Most of all, I wish you were here. It was the best gift our family has gotten in a long time.”   
Carmen laughs with him. “Your mother was there when I knocked on the door. Trisha couldn’t stop smiling. She said her face hurt from all the smiling. Joy is so precious. Marcus is a wiz at getting those gas bubbles out. Trisha is beside herself making sure Joy is comfortable. Your mother and I must have made 10 trips to the baby store. Your mother is staying the night to help her and I came home hoping you would call.”   
Taking a breath he pulls his focus from one daughter to the next, “Carmen, are you safe?”  
The tears begin again, “Daddy, I’m a mess right now. I want to come home and curl up under a car with you again and forget the world.”  
“Honey you have to get over Tim.”  
She sighs, “Yeah, I thought I did and then got betrayed again.”  
“This Colonel Cam’?” he asks, but she doesn‘t answer. “Carmen?”  
Carmen looks back at Tony and Maria’s wedding, focusing on Cameron as the best man. “Daddy, he tastes like chocolate.”  
Her father laughs knowing how much his daughters love chocolate therefore how much this man has gotten under his daughter‘s armor. “How does he feel?”

Cam’ walks into the doorway just then and she looks over to him while she answers her father’s question. “Like the bucket seat of a ‘68 Stingray.” Her father howls with laughter that even Cameron can hear, making him smile. “But Daddy, he calls me Karmann Ghia.”  
Her father turns soft to how sweet this man is to nick name her after another car. “Maybe it’s time to upgrade, Grease Monkey.”  
She chokes from the encouragement he‘s giving her. Unlike a lot of fathers, he has not been afraid of her dating or the other end by forcing her to marry. He just wants her safe and healthy.   
“Okay. I’ll think about it,” she replies with a mock grump.  
Cam comes over and holds out a hand for the phone. She willingly hands it over. “Mr. Casino, it’s Colonel Carson.”  
Carl is pleased to speak with the man who has his daughter all messed up, “Anyone who can turn my proud Grease Monkey to a can of goo can call me Carl.” Cameron reaches an arm around to her neck and she in turn wraps her arms around his waist as he settles on the arm of the chair.

“Okay Carl, I’m Cameron. But seriously, have you had any visitors?”  
Now her dad also turns serious. “I didn’t tell Martha or Trisha about what happened, but I have been keeping my eyes open. Someone has parked their car out side the house but hasn’t approached me. I told Marcus, Trisha’s husband. He’s a detective for the Denver Police Department. He is going to keep me informed. Are you sure you two are okay?”  
“My brothers and I are trying to figure that out. We have some ideas about what is going on.”  
“Cameron, I respect you not telling me to keep the rest of the family safe, but I’m trusting you to protect my Carmen.”  
“I will do my best.” Cameron responds with the utmost honesty.  
“If you break her heart--” Carl warns  
Cameron cringes, “Yeah, she told us about wrenches.”  
“No one ever got out of line with the daughters of any of my men again,” Carl finishes.  
Carmen takes the phone back as Cameron hands it over, “Daddy, I’ll call you in a few days.”  
Carl just has to shove one more encouragement to his eldest. “Carmen, let him in. He sounds like a good man.”   
“I love you too, Daddy.” She accepts his blessing, but gives no promises.  
“Good night, Grease Monkey.” Carl closes the phone call and Cameron takes the phone from her, setting it on the desk. She snuggles deeper in to his arms, “I’ve cried more times in you arms than I have in years. You must think I’m a weeping willow. Ugh, I feel like such a girl.”  
He can’t help but laugh and lifts her chin to face him, “It’s been years since I’ve had a woman in my arms. I almost forgot what to do.”  
She lifts her chin a bit more to him and slips a hand behind his neck bringing his face down, “Good memory,” and she takes a tasty kiss from him. He crushes her to his chest hoping that after this is all over, she will be something more in his life.

It takes his phone pinging a text to pull him back to reality. Looking at it he frowns, “Very funny, Skeeter!”   
Carmen turns around to see Tony and Mario standing in the doorway laughing at them.  
But when his phone rings again, his face goes pale. Everyone gets serious as he drops his arms from Carmen and stands to take the call. “Yes, I understand. Now? Can you give me 24 hours? Six? That’s going to be tight. But yes, I understand, I’ll be there.”  
He hangs up and turns to them all. “I have to be geared up and in North Carolina in six hours. We’re going to Ecuador.” Now it’s Carmen’s turn to go pale.


	10. Meeting Karmann Ghia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen is left with another car to babysit. Will the same fate happen? The General stalls Carmen's attempts to investigate further.

 

Chapter 10

Tony gets very serious, “We have very little time to get this figured out.”

Carmen cringes holding him a little tighter, “Cam’, I have a bad feeling about this.”

“I know. We all do, but if we play along maybe we can trap them,” it’s a poor attempt to bolster not just her courage but his too.

She doesn’t take it and instead roars up angry, “Is that before or after you get killed?” She points finger at the other two brothers, “Don’t you dare tell me this is part of Special Ops; Commander, Counselor.” The other two stay silent as she continues. “They already tried once to kill him.”

“They aren’t trying to kill me. They are trying to stop the mission,” he counters.

“Then let them. Let’s see who celebrates,” she fires back into the argument.

“Or finish the mission and we see who gets angry.” he easily responds back.

She turns to the brothers, “Investigator, what would you do?”

Tony sits on the edge of the desk stating the facts, “He has to go or face the brig.”

So she turns to Mario for his answer. Mario looks straight at Cameron, “I don’t want to bury you, but I want justice for your men and protection for this country.”

Cameron tightens his jaw and turns back to Tony, “Don’t worry. If they win, there won’t be a body to bury… either,” and he leaves the room heavy with black memories. Mario sinks into the leather chair and rubs his head trying to rub those memories away.

Carmen looks between them knowing something else was left in the room with Cameron‘s retreat. “What does that mean?”

Mario answers quietly. “An arms dealer sent his daughter as a spy to get information from Cameron. He fell for her, hard. They were going to get married. She fell for him too and told him the truth about the trap. At first, he was mad, but when she decided to turned over evidence against her father, he was very proud. Before they could go to the authorities, her father had her killed. Her father mailed the engagement ring back to Cameron with the finger still attached. He couldn’t do anything else. The amount of blood at her apartment left no doubt to her demise, but there was no body ever found.”

Carmen sighs heavily. So that’s his broken heart story. The room is very heavy with dark memories.

Cameron returns more composed. “Does anyone have any ideas?”

Mario starts. “I’ll have Chet dig into that container ship you were supposed to hit. Who owned the container ?”

Tony joins in, “I’ll look into who Carmen turned that equipment over to.”

Carmen adds, “I’ll ask the general to look into who planned Cam’s operations.”

“Well, I guess that leaves me to stay alive,” Cameron finishes. Mario stand up and reaches a hand out to his brothers.

They all lay hands on Cameron and Mario bows his head, “Dear Heavenly Father, in the mist of enemies, wolves in sheep’s clothing we ask your Sheppard to protect us. Please help us to let the truth out. Please let justice be served. Amen.”

They all respond, “Amen.”

There is a silent sigh with no one actually wanting to let go but knowing they must.

“I guess we better get going.”

Tony smiles rubbing his hands together as a light bulb goes off in his head. He’s been waiting to give this surprise for a long time and the timing couldn‘t be more perfect. “We’ll I guess you need transportation?” Tony leads the way to the garage.

Parked beside the Caviler is a small car with a cover on it. “Maria wanted to give this to you for your birthday, but now seems like a good time as any.” He pulls the cover off and Cameron’s face turns to awe.

It’s an emerald green Karmann Ghia . “Noooo way!” He circles it. Then he sees the Florida plate on the front, “It can’t be! How…?” Cameron can’t help but hug Tony when the words run out to getting his first car back.

Tony laughs patting him back, “Your parents saw it in a camera-add and told Maria. I have a friend who likes to restore cars, so he has been working on it for about a year. Give her a try.”

He hands Cameron a Navy Seal key chain which Cameron doesn’t care about and snags them, jumping in. She starts up like a dream and as Mario opens the garage door, he revels the engine harder. Carmen joins the smiles and Cameron comes back out to hug his brothers, “You guys are the best!”

Tony smiles, “Take her easy and I better see her back at Christmas time.” Cameron smiles and nods to the order to come home from this next mission alive and well.

Tony and Mario give her their cards with the promise that if she needs anything, to contact them without hesitation. Carmen nods softly. It’s sweet the way Cam’s brothers have accepted her easily as part of the team.

He opens the door to let Carmen into the passenger seat and with a click to the seat belts, they dash down the driveway and away into the night.

 

~~00~~

Cam’ seems to have forgotten the danger for awhile. He reaches over and takes her hand, giving it a kiss. He is beaming and with nothing else for her to do, settles back to enjoy his smile and the ride.

All too soon they have to face reality as he pulls up to the base. They flash their ID’s and head to the hangar. He hands her the keys, “I want her when I come back.”

She shakes her head, “I can’t take her, Cam’.”

“’Ghia, I don’t trust leaving her here. I know she will be safe with you. The motor pool would use her as target practice,” he tries with that charming grin of his but it‘s not working.

“Cam’….”

“I am coming back.” It’s a forceful order making her understand he knows her real fear. He takes her chin gently in hands and leans in to kiss her. She lets him with silent tears streaming down her face.

“I want to see that chopper first,” she orders when he steps back. To that, he agrees with a nod.

With his help of distraction, she slips in to the hangar and into a pair of overalls. Then she grabs a couple of tools and while Cam continues to distract, she looks over the birds. She deftly removes the same suspicious objects she found in the crashed chopper and slips them into her overalls. Catching his eye, she nods to him and slips away in the Karmann Ghia. With a prayer as she watches them mount up and then the birds lift off into the dawning air.

Swallowing hard and nervously, she drive off the base towards town. When she gets into the main area, she tugs off the overalls and Fed Ex’s the objects to the address on Tony‘s card. All the while, prays that Mario’s blessing works.

~~00~~

Hours later, Carmen finally makes it back to her own base. First she checks in at home and changes her clothes. Kari is there recuperating with Flounder, “Hey, where have you been?”

“It’s a long story, but Joy is safe with Trisha and Marcus. They are so excited to have her. Not just the parents but the grandparents, too.” Carmen is all smiles for her friend.

Kari is happy, but has a look of serious concern that Carmen can‘t ignore. “What is it you aren‘t telling me, Kari?”

“The General is looking of you.” the recovering friend lays out carefully.

Carmen sighs. “I figured, I’ll get back right away. Are you going to be alright ?”

Kari nods shooing the hangar‘s lead off to her duties. Carmen gives her friend a careful hug and then takes the Karmann Ghia to the base. With her Stingray is still at the airport it‘s her only transportation. Tapping her fingers on the wheel, she’ll have to figure out how to get that home, too.

Running on autopilot, she pulls up at the hangar. Staff Sergeant Anderson and the team are also arriving. “Hey SFC! nice wheels. Here’s the ‘Vet?” Carmen carefully pulls the blanket over the top of the VW and warns them.

“Don’t any of you clowns dare touch her. I’m just babysitting, okay? I’ll need some help later today getting the Stingray home. Who‘s up for that?” Several jaws drop. Their lead Sergeant NEVER lets anyone drive her _baby._ Four hands shoot up in nothing flat.

Just as she is about to continue with a snarky reply, they all turn to see a chopper coming in with smoke billowing out and coming in for a fast hard landing. The mechanics’ team scramble with fire extinguishers meeting up with the rest of the emergency team. The pilot shuts the bird down quickly and the passengers jump off and out of the way. As soon as the bird is shut down, the smoke dissipates the mechanics can come in to do their jobs. For now, they help get the choking and wheezing personal away.

Lucky for the crew it turns out only to be a loose oil line spraying oil all over the housing and making a mess but no major damage. It’s cleaned up and soon running on it’s way.

It’s then that Carmen looks around and sees there are a couple other choppers in pieces. “Ah come on guys! Get it together. Don’t let this place fall apart with out Kari and I.” She scoops up a wrench and they jump to work beside her getting the place back together.

After making sure the tasks are set and well on the way, Carmen heads to the office to make supply requisitions. It’s been a long couple of days for the heart to take. The emergency had given her brain and heart a break, but now settling back down into her desk has her stopped moving and her emotions are in havoc letting the brain run wild again. She has to take a second and let her head fall into her hands propped up on the desk.

Her sister is finally a mother.

The man she trusted has been arrested for rape and will never see or hurt Joy.

Kari is healing physically and emotionally which leaves her room to do the same.

She’s met a band of brothers that she could really like. A good family.

She’s in love.

No. Anything but that, anything but falling in love, she groans.

Icing to the cake, he’s gone….again.

Knock, knock, knock.

She looks up at the General entering her little office. He sits down in front of her not waiting for her to get up.

“Are you okay?” He asks nicely.

“I don’t know. Look I’m really sorry I didn’t call. We were approached in Denver by some strange men. I didn’t know if they were friends of _him_ or this other mess going on with Colonel Carson. We were scared, so we ran.”

“To Virginia?” He asks.

“Cameron has friends.” she says. Then it hits her, how did he know?!

“Cameron? My that’s friendly for the guy accusing you of murder.” She can’t tell if he is mocking her or criticizing her. “What else have you found about the investigation?” That sends prickles up the back of her neck.

Carefully she is tries to read him. He is the CO of this base which also contains her hangar. How much would he know? Who else does he know? He is a General after all. Tony said he needed more information. Taking a silent breath, gives it a shot.

“I need to know who is planning Colonel Carson’s missions. And I don’t mean his CO. I want to know who is really planning them.” She is praying that her General is her friend and not her foe. After all, he has been her boss for quite a while and took care of Kari in her place.

The General goes pale and that sends a shiver down Carmen‘s back. “Why?”

“I just dropped him off at a base in Virginia. I removed two more devices from the lead chopper….his chopper.” She goes for broke and releases the valuable information.

“What devices?! Where are they?! I want to see them immediately!” The rising tone of voice from her CO pushes her concern over the edge.

Carmen watches the look on his face change from one of concern to one of fear as he gave her the orders. Him afraid? He only gets afraid if it his family. Something just isn’t right here.

She takes control of the conversation swallowing hard. “They are on their way to the investigation team,” and lets him believe they are in the hands of the ACIS. “Who is setting up Colonel Carson’s team to fail and be killed?” Tit-for-tat, she tries to get the information.

“Drop it, Carmen. Leave it alone. You won’t be court-martialed. I’ll make sure of that. Just go back to your hangar and leave it alone.” He leaves her not with an order but with a warning and stands up.

“You know who is behind this, don‘t you?” She drives the spike into his heart. He won’t turn around to face her.

He’s trusted her like a daughter, she has trusted him like an uncle. “It wasn’t supposed to go this way. Drop it, Sergeant, and that **IS** an order. I‘ll take care of it.” He may try to order it but this time it comes out more like a request from a concerned father for a daughter choosing the wrong kind of friends rather than an order from a Commanding Officer.

Carmen doesn’t take his request and warning well. If anything, she is furious! “Sir, how can you let our soldiers be murdered who are trying to protect our citizens? How can you say that to me and then let this go on?!”

“Carmen, you don’t understand…..,” he says so softly she almost didn‘t hear him.

She shoves her chair back noisily and barks, “Then make me understand! I trusted you! And you know more than many what that means.”

“I’m sorry, but drop it Sergeant, or I will have to court marshal you myself for being AWOL.” With the blackmail laid on her desk, he walks out the door not giving her a chance to make a choice

The sound of two big fat CH 47 Chinooks coming in for their tune up, make her look at her calendar. Yeah, they were supposed to come in today. She sighs heavily. Nothing else she can really do at the moment for either Cameron or Tony. What has been done is done.

Scooping up her hat, heads out to the beasts that will be here for a week as they get the sand cleaned out of every crevice. Stepping out of the office of paper cuts and paper clips, she heads towards the grease and smashed knuckles that will distract her from the pain in her heart.

~~00~~

It’s back to her long hours in her beloved and safe hangar. Kari gets cabin fever at the apartment and comes in to help with some paper work.

Trisha sends email and photos every day of every movement Joy makes.

Mario sends a message saying he is following a trail of phony companies who owned the container Cameron‘s team was supposed to hit. One definitely belonged to a Brazilian drug lord.

Tony is still following up the Army investigation team, but they are playing off as “Army only need-to-know. Back off, Jarhead kisser,” and branch pissing-wars. There still isn’t a tie between the containers and the choppers yet. One team had flown out of Virginia and another out of North Carolina. Who had access to both? Everyone scratches their heads on that one.

~~00~~

One day, as she is getting one of the Chinooks back together, she finds a photo of a uniformed daddy and little girl sitting at her play house playing tea party in between a seat and bulkhead. She tucks it into her pocket knowing she’ll have to get that back to someone. Kari will enjoy that little research project! In the other chopper they find a female high school class ring. They laugh and add it to the box of stuff they find in choppers.

A few days later they send the Chinooks on their way. Then it’s another few crazy days of overhauls and emergencies. Carmen doesn’t make it back to her desk for almost a week, ever so grateful for Kari and her organization.

Carmen finally sits back down at her desk late in a week. There’s the snail-mail. A manila envelope stamped Confidential lays right on top. Carefully she opens it and pulls out photos of a crashed helicopter on an island off the coast of Texas. A typed piece of paper with a title across the top Accident Investigation causes her to freeze.

She reads down, “training accident.” “pilot error” “no survivors” She figures it is a blame on her repair record again. But then she turns to the next page. It’s photos of battered bodies. Obviously members of the crash. These are shots from the morgue. Then she sees the labels to the bodies.

Lt. P. Fair, birthmark on the arm showing

Lt B. Matters, tattoo of bird on his chest

Sgt. T. Reynolds, scar across his cheek

Colonel C. Carson, the shoulder bullet wound scar

 

Stifling her urge to vomit, she quickly shoves the papers into the envelope and storms out of the office banging the door back. Her team’s heads pop out of the hangar as they see their Hangar Lead storm over to the General’s office like a one man wrecking crew. They are normally on the receiving end of that stomp, why is she giving it to the General? Oh crap, their SFC is gonna be in the brig! Before anyone can decide what to do, the door to General’s building is slammed shut.

Inside, she knocks on the office door and lets herself in. Tossing the file on his desk she fires off, “Yeah you certainly did take care of it, Sir!” Then snarkily salutes him.

“Just to keep you in the loop, General, my men are going off base. The hangar is closed for mourning.” With a sharp turn, she stomps out of the office not waiting for a reply. It could be the end of her career, but her heart is already withering away again. The General looks at the images of broken bodies and names slipping out of the envelope. He pales even further than before.

~~~

Carmen returns to her hangar and begins to close the main door. Seeing the coiled arms shaking in rage as the door controller is thwacked brutally, Staff Sergeant Anderson is the one to come to her. “SFC?” he uses her acronym softly, “What‘s going on?”

She rips off her over shirt with her rank. “We are going off base to toast fallen comrades and I’m no longer in charge today. Let’s go, you lead Anderson.”

They look at her like she has lost her ever loving mind. Seeing she has the door secured, she goes to the office to grab her keys. “Well, are you coming? Drinks are on me!”

That’s all they needed to hear and jump into their cars with Anderson leading the way to the nearest watering hole. Carmen has that little Karmann Ghia tearing up the road after them. She’s doing her best not to let the tears come to her as she strokes the dash of the little car Cameron compared her to. “Come on baby, you gotta help me right now. I can‘t do this again. Please?”

Within a few minutes, they get to the bar that members of the large base frequent. Checking her blackberry one last time, yep, Mario and Tony have been notified as next of kin. Their messages are split as to if it is true or a ruse. Maria is trying to hide it from her parents until they actually have Cameron’s body in front of them. Carmen slams the phone into the glove box. No more of this. Cameron is dead just like Tim. Both of them left her cars to take care of and that’s all that will all be left for her: the nuts and bolts of her future. “Get used to it Casino,” she snorts slamming the door.

Plastering on a smile, joins the team inside and orders drinks for them all. After the first couple drinks come around, Anderson asks her, “Come on Casino, what’s really going on? Ever since Colonel Carson showed up accusing us of killing his men, you have been different…and gone a lot… and… different.”

She smiles and holds up her third drink beginning to get loose, “Well it doesn’t really matter now, does it? He’s dead.” Everyone freezes.

“Are we being blamed for his death too?” Sampson asks.

“Not that I know of.” She retorts.

Anderson tries again, “Why are you so … upset this time?”

She takes another drink and orders another one, “Because I was a fool. Like an idiot I fell for him. Yep gave my heart away and once again got it crushed by a damned helo.” With that makes her finger twirl from up high and crash to the table top like a falling helicopter. Raising her head, gives an apologetic sad smile, “I love my team, but I hate men. No more relationships for me. I’m done.”

Anderson gasps. “You fell for a Colonel who accused you of murder?” She smiles in response. For once, he isn’t drinking, moving into protective mode for his senior.

She wavers her hand to the question, “He really isn’t so bad, you know. Do you know why he came to the hangar all on fire at us?” The team shake their heads. “Protection. Colonels and SFC’s aren’t much different than mother bears. You wound or kill one of ours and you’ll be sorry. He was going to make us pay. So I had to defend my team. It turns out it wasn’t us. So together we teamed up to find out who wounded both our teams.”

Taking another shot, shrugs, “But I guess it doesn’t matter now.” She orders another round of drinks while the others are solemn in accepting the paid for drinks. Anderson takes a coke keeping an eye on her.

They never knew their Sergeant could loved. Sure they knew she knew how to date, but that’s not love. This was clearly love, weather she will admit it or not. Even these fellow tough guys know how quite and reserved she is with her feelings. Never have they seen her drink, not even after the rape.

Soon enough the team is definitely loose and loaded. Only Anderson and Paris stick to cokes being the DD‘s. No one teases them. Someone fires up the juke box and another calls the girlfriends and wives. It’s turning into a real good time now with dance partners.

Carmen is out dancing with Anderson in some crazy fast paced beat when she sees someone come into the bar. Her face goes pale and her body stills when she sees him come closer. Staggering backwards to a chair she swears, “Oh crap. I think I’ve had too much. I‘m hallucinating, Anderson.”

Anderson stays beside her helping her to sit, “What?”

She puts her head in her hands and steadies her breathing. “I need water. I’m seeing ghosts.” Anderson gives her a glass of water and turns at the sound of a voice behind him,

“Come on Casino, lets go.” Cameron says.

 


	11. Arresting Developments

Chapter 11

Anderson turns around and sees Cameron reaching out for Carmen. Carmen doesn’t lift her head, instead says to Anderson, “Tim, I don’t feel so good. I think I‘m going to be sick.”

“Carmen, lets go.” Cameron tries again reaching for her.

Anderson looks between the “dead Colonel” and his drunk and broken superior. Pulling to his full height, steps in between them and faces Cameron directly. “I’m sorry sir, no offense, but our SFC isn’t going anywhere without us.” The rest of the team sobers up quickly and gathers near their hangar leader.

Cameron tires to be assertive with them, “Back off, Anderson.” No one moves.

Carmen looks up at Anderson. “Getting drunk didn’t make things better. It just made things worse. I could swear I just saw Colonel Carson walk in.”

“Carmen, I’m right here.” Cam’ tries to talk to her.

Anderson looks at Carmen very confused, “What are you talking about?”

She smiles and tries to keep her voice firm, “I just got an accident report on my desk that Cam’s team crashed. All four team members were killed.”

Cameron kneels down in front of her and holds her hand. “I’m right here, darling. Can’t you feel me?” He strokes her cheek with the other hand trying ever so hard to get through the pain he caused her, but he had no choice.

Anderson’s face softens understanding now. She looks past the ‘ghost’ to tell Anderson, “Ya know his kisses are like chocolate. Makes you want more.”

The team goes soft knowing how addicted to chocolate she is. Cameron reaches up and kisses her warmly but pulls back, “You know I can taste them even now.” The tears are beginning to show. Anderson puts a hand on hers as Cameron drops his head in defeat.

“Carmen, he’s right here in front of you.” Anderson tells her softly, he has to give Cameron credit for trying to make up whatever the report she received.

She laughs hysterically and pokes Anderson in the chest. “Barkeep! No more for him! He’s hallucinating too!’

“Carmen, you are coming with me. We need to talk.” Cam’ tries again.

She finally faces him laughing with no humor what so ever. “Why the hell would I go anywhere with a ghost like you? What makes you so special?”

“We are going to see Mario.”

“Why? What is the Reverend Fishy going to do? Exorcize you?” She laughs so hard she has tears coming down her face. There’s just no way that he could be standing right before her after play such a cruel game. Then again, fate does have a sick sense of humor.

Cameron gets serious and grips her chin to face him directly and she has no choice but to look into his eyes, “We’re getting married tonight.”

Then she yanks her head away standing up. This time her emerald turn to lasers, “Honey, you got it backwards. It’s until death do us part. Not death brings us together.”

Stepping further back, she grabs her drink and downs it. The team cringes as Cameron grabs her elbow to pull her with him. She quickly yanks it back. The team leans forward to protect her. Cam’ puts his hands up in defense remembering quickly that two of their team members had been abused by another that had been trusted.

“Carmen! I’m NOT dead!” He tries to get through to her.

Her laugh seizes quickly and the anger comes across her face. “I saw the photos. I saw the broken body with the scar.“ She jabs him in his bullet wound scar. Then she slams her hand against his chest. “I saw the blood on the golden hair and the perfect…,” and chokes on her tears.

With a shaky deep breath, she then fires back in anger, “If you were alive why would you let those horrible photos arrive on my desk and not tell me?! Your parents, Tony… Maria… Mario...” She reaches into her pocket and almost stabbing him with the car keys she pounds them on his chest repeatedly, “If you are alive then take your stupid car and keep driving right out of my life. That was the cruelest thing you could have done knowing the Stingray…’

She turns to Anderson, “Tim, I need to go home. Right now.”

“Yes,” he mutters giving her someone stable to lean on as they leave.

The rest of the team block Cameron from following Tim and Carmen out the door. Once they see Tim’s car pull away, they step back to settle the tab and head out themselves.  
Cam takes the hint not to mess with Carmen while her team is around. Special Ops or not, there’s just some things you don’t mess with. Besides this is between Carmen and himself.

 

~~

Tim takes her back to her apartment constantly looking over to check on her. The hallow haunted look in her eyes makes it clear she can’t hear anyone right now. Near catatonic, Anderson leads her to her apartment. Kari helps Carmen crawl into her bed while Tim waits in the main room for her to return.

When she returns, Tim explain simply. “Don’t let her talk to Colonel Carson. It’s only a broken heart, nothing worse. You can reach me at the hangar if you need me. It’s going to be a rough night for her.” They hear Carmen sobbing uncontrollably and Kari nods locking the door securely behind him.

Within minutes, the phone rings. “Hello?” Kari answers

“Kari, can I please talk to-” Kari hangs up the phone on Cameron and then disconnects the phone. No, she won’t let anyone near Carmen right now after all she has done to protect them all.

~~00~~

The next day, Carmen has a doosey of a headache. Somehow her blackberry (that was in the Karmann Ghia) is waiting for her on her desk loaded with tons of messages from Cam. She shoves it into a drawer on top of the post card he sent her with the helicopter: _“Wishing I was there.”_

Pushing away, she heads to the sanctity of her hangar. The team is slow moving but all assembled. She goes up to one of the non-hung over members, Anderson, and pats his arm, “Thanks, Tim. I think I’ll stick to being the designated driver from now on.”

Anderson smiles, “Yes Sarg.”

She sees the chopper in pieces all over the hangar. “Oh yuck. What a mess we left. Well, back to work.” She doesn’t yell, just flings her arms towards the projects before them. The team turns and gets back to work.

At the lunch break she passes out the Advil like M&M‘s. Then Kari comes out, “Sergeant Casino, there’s a JAG here to see you.” Everyone stiffens in concerned as she follows Kari to the office.

As she enters, it was who she expected, Tony, but what makes her bristle is the Army Colonel beside him. Tony sees the look on her face as all business and pale.

“Are you alright, Sergeant?” Tony asks using her title in front of Kari.

Carmen keeps her voice in dark check, “Fine. Just a run in with a ghost last night.”

Tony is stunned by her anger. Cam’ drops his head in defeat. Tony looks between them as if they were his two kids, “Let’s get through this and then you guys can have your little fight.”

Tony leads them outside where they know no bugs have been planted. Tony starts off, “We are ready to prosecute our own military personnel, but we aren’t sure how much we can do against the drug lords. A lot of our information we have turned over to Homeland Security and CIA. Currently we are rolling out warrants of arrest for the people involved with the sabotage of Cam’s team. This wouldn’t have been possible without the tenacity of you two. I’m sorry you have a personal problem, but you have brought down a lot of officials.”

“Only if we win,” Carmen cringes.

“We have the strength to do it. Keep fighting for your teams,” Tony points out. “Here’s what we have all figured out. Your general put his retirement funds into his brother’s stocks. His brother is in bed with several drug lords and using phony companies as holdings. Chet’s group has been seizing their illegal boats. They started noticing some names on papers in the boats. Your general has been signing up other high ranking families to invest in his brother’s companies. This is where it gets sticky and the black mailing of them. The general who ordered the hits on the containers was from a rival company holder. The Colonel in charge of the equipment for the raids had money involved too. Pretty sneaky. The Colonel sabotaged the choppers while the teams were reviewing their mission notes and checking their gear. So what we had was internal stock wars with container shipments. The reason it wasn’t being investigated, the chief investigator had his kids’ college funds invested in this scheme.”

He stops a moment to make sure they both are catching on. Since they are, he continues.

“So there’s two cases being filed. Phony stocks investors and the sabotage of military equipment. You gave me both cases. Nice job.” Tony smiles. Neither Cam’ or Carmen are smiling though.

Instead, they look over and see the MP’s coming to the base General’s office. The General doesn’t argue but gets into their car hand cuffed and driven away.

“A warrant is being issued in Virginia, California, Texas, and Florida as well.”

Carmen sighs heavily to the news her General she trusted so much was involved. “Why the graphic photos?”

“I thought you got a text?” Tony says.

“I’ve been up to my neck in oil and grease for the last two weeks. A phone call?”

“Covert.” Cameron quietly responds.

She points to Tony, “You knew!” Tony nods. “Mario?” They nod.

“Fine!” She straightens her back. “Well it looks like I’m the highest ranking one here now.” She turns away ending the meeting.

“Carmen….” they try to soothe calling out.

Her emerald eyes have turned back into lasers and look like they just painted two targets. “That’s Sergeant First Class Casino to you SIRS.” And marches away.

 


	12. Mario introduces Charlene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverend Skeeter comes to see Carmen and help her see another way to handle grief and explains why he has 2 wedding rings on his hand.
> 
> The trial comes and they face it together.

Chapter 12

The next two weeks are hell for Sergeant First Class Carmen Casino. Trying to run the base and stay on top of her hangar. Man! She’s got an awesome team and the Army sure was slow in sending in a replacement. She was not cut out for this, but doing her best!

One day while she is trying to sort through the emails and requisitions the secretary knocks on the door. “Enter at your own risk,” she states without looking up.

The secretary smiles, “Sir there’s a Naval officer in Coast Guard uniform to see you? Said he his name is Reverend Skeeter?”

Carmen lifts her head with a smile at the confused secretary. She nods to let him in. The next thing she knows, Mario is gracing the door way, “Hello, Sergeant of the Base.” She can’t be mad at him with that sheepish tone and motions to the chair. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to see another Carson or not.”

She tries to be nice seeing how he is being respectful to her feelings. “I’m really swamped right now. If you are here about the case, I can listen but if you are here about your brother…” she just leaves it dangling.

Mario doesn’t break his gaze with her, but she notices him twirl the twin wedding rings on his hand. Why didn’t she notice them last them they met? He tries again. “When’s the last time you were out of here?”

Sighing, tries to remain professional. “I was at the mess this morning and checked in to the hangar for a moment.” He turns and sees the cot in the office with a rumbled blanket. It’s obviously been used and then sees her blackberry in the trashcan. Obviously that has been beyond ignored.

“Lets go for a walk, if they need you they can look for the Coasty on the tarmac.” Some how his gentle voice has a tone leaving no room for rebuttal: a padded sledgehammer.

“I maybe a fish, but I don’t bite.” He gives her that Carson smile that should be hooked up to an icebreaker. She can’t help but follow him out to the sunshine.

He holds up his left hand showing her the dual rings. “Did Cameron ever tell you about my wife?”

She shakes her head, “Just what was said at dinner.”

He shakes his head, “Not Wendy. I mean Charlene.” She looks very confused at him. “The year Charlene and I got married it was the most emotional rollercoaster that our family ever experienced with Mom having a mastectomy and Dad severe car accident. Our wedding was a few weeks after high school graduation. We had dated since freshman year and worked the AV unit together at school. We were valedictorian and salutatorian, both with several scholarships. We had a dream of making it big time in the news media. Everyone thought we were the perfect high school sweet heart couple. And we were.”

Carmen can see that smile and gazey look of recalling a sweet memory. “Our wedding had been simple, not like Tony and Maria, mind you. Half the school was there when we got married at the park. We were already enrolled at Florida State together so we could stay close to our families.”

“That was at the same time Christy and Cam’ were dating. They got engaged too and we all hoped to see them married soon as well.”

Carmen looks up at Mario softly. She’s not sure if she’s reading his reaction to Charlene or Christy. He stops and faces her as well. There she sees the scar on the heart.

“Charlene was helping a friend move into an apartment. It was just an accident. The ‘frig’ slipped off the dolly and they both went down. Charlene was crushed at the bottom of the stairs under it. A week in a coma, there was nothing could be done once the infection hit.” He is silent for a moment as he spins one ring again. “We returned to Cam’s condo after the funeral for the reception and Christy’s engagement ring was waiting for him on the door step.”

The silence is very heavy as Carmen can see all the puzzle pieces beginning to fall into place. No wonder these brothers are so tight. “My mother had a stroke right then. Cam signed up for suicide maneuvers the next day.”

Mario starts walking again trying to move forward with the story as well. “Charlene’s brother came back from Coast Guard boot camp for his ten day leave that same weekend. We went out on the bay just to toodle around with some other high school buddies. It sounded like an escape we all really needed.”

“While we were out there, another family was on a derelict of a boat when it capsized. Chet had me call the Coast Guard while he and his buddies jumped over and pulled the family to our boat. The little family was saying praises to God for us.”

Mario looks out over the horizon. “The next day I went to the Coast Guard office to find out about being a chaplain. They told me they use Naval Chaplains. So I went to see them and here I am now. Working with both groups. Charlene’s brother is Chet who is helping us with this investigation.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” She is curious and yet soft to his tragic story.

He looks down to his glossy shoe and presses on. “Charlene was pregnant. I didn’t know until after the funeral and the doctor’s office called to confirm her next appointment. I found her diary. She was planning to tell me the next week for my birthday.”

“Oh geeze, Mario. I’m so sorry.” Her heart falls for this sweet dear man.

He smiles and continues. “I met Wendy a few years later helping her cope with the loss of her husband. He was a deep sea fisherman who was lost a sea. I stayed by her side as she went into premature labor at the news. I helped her hold her daughter and say goodbye to her as well.” Carmen once more is stunned. Mario looks so jovial and happy but he has all this baggage behind him? How can he still function?

“Look. I’m not saying everyone should be like me and makes lemon into lemonade. Lord knows Wendy and I have our days we are screaming at God why He let this happen, but we have faith that we don’t need all the answers. Just Him to lean on. I’m not here to convert you either, by the way.”

“Cameron told me your story. Cameron told me your prayers that go with your repairs. You too are taking a tragedy and turning it into a blessing. I’m saying, give Cameron a chance. He didn’t do this to hurt you, he tried to protect you.” They reach a helicopter being stripped to be repainted.

“You are very protective of your heart, I can understand that. So is Cameron. He hasn’t dated since Christy. He doesn’t talk to anyone but us and even we don’t necessarily know everything in his head. Who do you spill your heart to? Do any of them know?” He points to her hangar. She shakes her head. “Cameron said they are very protective of you. He wanted to push the issue there at the bar, but knew how tight your team looked and knew he didn‘t stand a chance.”

Carmen nods, “I have a good team, they take very good care of me.” She looks down at her boots, “I don’t want to talk about him, Mario.”

“Yes, but you never said I couldn’t talk about him,” he smirks back.

Shooting a scowl at that, she turns on her heal. He calls after her, “What do you want to be when you grow up?”

She turns around at his chastisement. “What?!”

He taps on the peeling helicopter. “We all wish we could go home. Let someone else pay the bills, do the cooking, wash our clothes so we can just play with our toys. That’s why some join the military. Some never stop playing with their toys. Others call it armor. What will you do when Mom and Dad are gone? What will you do when arthritis won’t let you swing a wrench any more?”

Her throat tightens, “Maybe I’ll get lucky and have a rotator shaft fall on me.”

“Looks like a main rotor blade is already sticking out of your chest. It’s hard to believe you can get anything done that way.” Whoa! that one struck a cord with her. “How long would that Stingray want you to grieve for him?”

Now she is angry, but mostly with herself. Her voice wavers, “I can’t love anyone. I don’t have the time or energy any more.”

“I’m sorry about the rapist, but Cameron is not the major. Neither is he the Stingray. But he’s already gotten under your armor. Hasn’t he?” Mario tries again.

“I can’t live like you taking solace in the present. I can’t bear the thought of those photos being for real. I’m afraid I will go crazy.”

Before Mario can make another retort, a Private comes rushing over to her, “There’s another Colonel in the office waiting to see you. He wants to see you.”

Carmen turns to Mario, “If it’s him both of you are in big trouble. I’ll kick both your butts off my base!”

Mario stays put as Carmen and the Private run back to the office. Carmen sighs a heavy relief when she sees it isn’t Cameron waiting for her. This Colonel was actually here to take over the base while the trial is going on and Carmen can go back to her hangar. Without caring, she folds her hands and audibly thanks God before this officer. He just cocks a curious brow to her as she dashes past him to her haven called a hangar.

~~00~~

The trial actually has to be held by the Department of Defense because so many branches are involved and international incidences to boot. There are lots of accusations that come out as well. A lot against the Carson family trying to bring down certain high ranking people for their own gain, but the panel saw through all that. Tony, Maria, Mario, Chet, Carmen, and Cameron are all very careful about who they trust with information. In the end lots of generals, admirals, a couple senators, banking officials, equipment supply companies lose their jobs, contracts, and pensions. Chet’s team now has a lot of contacts to hand over to the CIA for prosecution as well. Then the names are turned over to Interpol as well.

Through the days and weeks of waiting and testimonies, she can’t help but see how tight the Carson family is. Man! What a family of strength. It reminded her very much of her own family. Oh how she misses them. They were not afraid to risk it all for justice and truth either.

From across the room she can’t help but smile at those chocolate eyes giving her encouragement. When she goes for her testimony, she tries to stay focused on Tony’s questions, but it doesn’t help that Cameron is right behind him and Tony knows it. He nearly has Cameron removed from the room. Mario’s smirk isn’t helping either when he sees she isn’t watching the questioning Naval Lawyer. Tony wants to throw the Reverend Skeeter out as well! Cameron’s eyes can burn right through her armor. Oh, heck her armor was long gone after he kissed her that first time. Tony turns and give both his brothers warning looks. Sheepishly they look away from the witness.

When the verdict comes down, her court-martial is lifted for being AWOL after Joy’s birth. On top of that, the new base Colonel gives her two weeks leave. She decides to take a trip home for Joy’s Christening. Kari’s transfer to the Pentagon will have her leaving at the same time as Carmen.

Mario sent her a last text as she packs her gear: “Now you have time to spill your soul. Go for it.”


	13. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen finally goes home for leave and spills her soul to her father and mother. Words of wisdom could not come at a better time.
> 
> Tribute to our soldiers and those who support our soldiers.  
> (cya: not given permission to use these songs, but feel them fitting to my story)

Chapter 13

Carmen Casino takes a taxi from the airport to her parent’s home this time. Hesitantly, she knocks on the front door. Retired Sergeant Carl Casino answers it, very surprised to see Carmen. “Can I come home, Daddy?” She can’t stop the tears as he opens his arms wide,

“Oh my little Grease Monkey…” and embraces her tightly.

He somehow manages to get her and her duffle bag inside and send her up for a shower. Carmen finds that her parents have turned her room into a guest room with family photos on the wall. There’s a new one of Marcus, Trisha and Joy. A smiles comes to her knowing she helped that family. Two tragedies made a healed heart. After her shower, she climbs into a pair of warm flannel jammies her mom had sent her: Army jeeps and pink camouflage.

Clean and snuggly, she meets her dad down in the kitchen with hot coco and mom’s banana bread with the chocolate chips inside. The moment is quiet. She reaches for a second slice but his big paw comes over hers. “Carmen, talk to me.”

“So how is Joy doing?” she deflects.

“Don’t. Carmen Marie Casino…” he warns her. When she pokes at the marshmallow in her cup instead of answering, he presses the issue “It’s a man, isn’t it?”

She mumbles, “Mario was right…..”

That tilts his head, “Mario? I thought his name was Cam’? Are you seeing two men?”

She looks up at her confused father and starts laughing. “Daddy I was barely seeing one. Mario is Cameron’s brother.”

Carl sinks into his chair with a huge sigh of relief letting her take a second slice of the bread. The next hour is spent telling her father about Joy’s parentage which also leads into the trip to Florida. Her father waves his hand for her to pause while he reaches above the fridge and pulls a bottle from the back.

“HA! There it is. It sounds like we need this. You more than me,” and pours the Scotch into the empty coco mugs. Setting the bottle down, he waves her carry on. “Now keep going.”

She takes a drink and then smiles up at her Dad. “The last time I drank, I turned down a chance to elope. What do you have planned?”

He laughs. “Where’s your phone? I’ll call him back and tell him to do it again.”

“Daddy, you are impossible!” She takes the cup with two hands and plunks her feet up onto the other chair.

A few more drinks and she tells him everything. Just as it is about to get too serious and she begins hem-ing and ha-ing, her dad smoothly changes back to old motor pool stories. Eggs in the radiator, shipping a jeep to Hawaii in pieces….

By the time her mother comes home the bottle is almost gone. Carmen and Carl are laughing so hard they are crying to the crazy stuff they have seen while repairing mechanical equipment.

“Carl Tomas Casino! What do you think you are doing by getting our daughter all liquored up??” Her mother hollers.

“Martha, she’s fine. She’s more than grown up. She’s Sergeant First Class now.”

“I don’t care! She’s my daughter and….!”

“I love you too, Mom. It’s my fault. I brought the stuff to spill my soul with.”

Martha picks up the bottle examining the label. “Don’t lie to me, Carmen. This is the stuff your father bought when you graduated from boot camp. Now you two! Off to bed.”

Carmen gives her mom a kiss and hugs her dad tightly. Carmen and her Dad go off to bed like two kids sent to bed early by a parent.

~~00~~

The next morning…well actually it is noon when her mother comes into the room. Carmen has the covers pulled over her head as her mother sits down beside her to stroke her barely visible face. Carmen smiles, “Five more minutes, Mom? Please.”

Martha smiles, “You can stay forever if it will keep you safe.”

“Will that keep my heart from hurting too?” she begs.

“No darling. Nothing keeps it from that. It’s called life.”

Carmen closes her eyes, “Then I’m going back to my fantasyland.”

“Oh headed back to the hangar so soon?” Carmen’s eyes flash open. “Or under a car?” Martha tries again. “Where do you think your father went when his brother was killed in Desert Storm? Where do you think he went when his father was killed by a drunk driver?” Martha shrugs her shoulders as Carmen carefully pulls her head out of the blankets. “But it wasn’t a bar or another woman. It was the pain of a smashed hand or bonked head that was less painful than a stab to the heart.”

“How did you get him out from under a car?”

“Carl, I need you. Carl can you help me with…? And then later on he heard, ‘Daddy I need… Daddy can you help me?” Martha pokes her in the chest, “He knew the dead could wait for his tears. There were people who needed him here now. He knew he was loved.”

Carmen sighs, “Daddy told you.”

Martha smiles, “I’m his wife. He shares his pain with me. He just works through it on an engine. What’s your excuse?”

“I can’t bear any more loss.”

“What was worse? The news of his death or knowing he was alive without you?” Carmen rolls over and puts the blankets over her head again. Her Mom slaps her blanketed rump. “Sorry, five minutes is up. Breakfast in thirty minutes.” And she leaves the room. Carmen groans.

But she joins her parents at the table. Carmen and Carl crack a smile at each other. They both look and feel horrible. Martha puts her hands to her hips like a drill sergeant, “Great! A couple hung over motor heads. Well, you better get cleaned up by Saturday night.”

“Why?” Carmen groans again.

Carl groans louder, “Your mother is part of the ROTC and Veterans Hall dinner & dance for Veterans Day. It’s the 100th anniversary so it’s a big deal.”

“Why does that concern me?” Squinting into the cup she asks, “Dad, is this motor oil or coffee?”

“Both, I think,” he scowls peering one eyed into his cup as well.

Martha turns back into a mother, “While you are under my roof…. Both of you will have your kiester at that ball! **Retired** Sergeant and Sergeant **First Class** Casino‘s!” the older woman snorts to their titles.

It doesn’t faze Carmen one bit and shrugs back her refusal, “I didn’t bring my dress duds.”

Martha slaps the plate of eggs and bacon in front of her with an evil smile. “That’s okay sweetheart, I have a plan.” Carmen looks at her dad curiously, but he looks away too quickly hiding a smirk into his cup. What are they up to, she scowls with worry.

The rest of the day is spent with Joy and Trisha. This is exactly what she needed. Taking lots of pictures for Maria and herself, she knows which ones she will be sending to Kari that night. Equally she is very pleased to see how her parents are with their granddaughter, although not too much of a surprise. Watching them through the lenses all gathered and doting on Joy, Mario’s words come back to haunted her,

“What will you do when your parents are gone?”

Carmen can see that Trisha and Marcus have each other as well as Joy: their future They will be alright. How would she get through her own future? Seeing her father’s smile for Joy slip to one of concern for his other daughter, Carmen tries to shake away the Coasty’s words and bask in this moment of time.

The next day she goes with her Dad to a auto shop garage. He’s got a couple other motor head friends who like to restore cars and are oh so thrilled to met the “Spawn of Carl‘. Carmen can’t help but laugh a little taking all the ribbing in good humor as they tease her for thinking she’s _above_ them by working on flying machines instead of the perfectly good ones that roll along the ground.

One guy in a wheelchair from MS, gives her a wink and snottily shoves his nose up in the air, “Hum, come in here to look down on us from your lofty place among the clouds?“

Carmen loves the fact that they don’t look down on her for being a woman, but are just teasing her about her helicopter profession. With a wink back, Carmen slaps a hand to her father’s back and says, “Ah well my Dad did say I should spread my wings and expand my horizons.”

“Oooooo, Carl, you got a prize right there.” One of the others slaps the elder mechanics other shoulder.

Wrapping a hand around her bicep he smiles, “Yeah, but look at these arms!” The men come closer as she rolls up her t-shirt sleeve. Just about that time, some of the “street kids” come in. Seeing the older men examining a woman‘s biceps certainly piques their curiosity. Carl explains to Carmen his friends have teamed up with law enforcement to give theses kids a safe place to drag race and hopefully think of a legitimate occupation for the future such as a true auto mechanic and body work jobs. Real mentors.

Wow. Her father had someplace to go, Carmen ponders again seeing the kids focused and discussing a fuel injection problem. Stepping back outside, she mules over her mother volunteering to help the next generation of military wives. It leaves Carmen thinking about what she is doing with her spare time? Who was she sharing it with?

WAIT! Was that an emerald green Karmann Ghia that just whipped around the corner? She doesn’t realize her father is watching her too with a smile as her eyes follow the little green car.

~~00~~

Saturday arrives. Carmen helps her mom and the other military wives set up the hall. Her mom is very organized with this group keeping them on task. No drama, no hysterics yet she’s got it all under control and laughing. The dinner starts at 18:00, so at 16:30 on the button she whisks everyone out the door to get changed. Carmen still tries to argue about going to this party with nothing to wear, but her mother just smiles, “Don’t worry, I have a plan.”

As they arrive back at the house, Carmen hears the back door close. “Go get dressed you two!” Her mother orders.

Carmen slinks up the stairs and round the corner to her room like a kid being sent to her room for punishment. There she finds laid out on the bed her prom dress and her dress uniform. Her dad is right behind her, “You pick, Grease Monkey. You know, it’s amazing what Fed Ex can do these days when someone leaves their phone laying around.” Dropping that bomb, he walks away. Watching him whistle away, she knows he is up to something she isn‘t going to like. Who got into her apartment? Martha gives her no time to ponder that with a tap to the schedule. Once more, Carmen slumps back into her room to choose the attire for her torture.

Thanks to Mother-Commander Martha Casino, her brooding troops are back at the hall spit polished and on time. Carmen is back in her dress uniform feeling her back pulled taught. The last time she wore it… well, she doesn’t want to remember that moment. Her mother introduces her to some of the ROTC kids from the local high schools. Some of the motor head-kids are really excited to talk to her while some of the kids who want to be pilots of any branch ask her detailed questions. Quickly they learn that the repair team are no dummies. They keep that hunk of metal with thousands of moving parts flying safely. They also learn the pride the SFC has for keeping the aircraft safe and therefore the craft & crew’s missions a success. Concern is not just for the machines, but for the troops they carry as well.

Then the music starts the slide show presentation. Somebody really out did themselves to have photos from the Revolutionary War drawings all the way to current Iraq and Afghanistan operations. An awesome montage is laid out with “I Need A Hero.” She catches a photo of herself halfway into an engine compartment with another smoking chopper coming in behind it. Kari must have sent that one to her mother. There are a bunch of other photos from all the branches: fire fights, rescues, and action. The one from the Coast Guard rescuing fisherman from a half submerged trawler pangs her heart. She has to look away.

Carmen looks around the room at the others watching the screen. There easily has got to be at least two hundred people in the room. Her mom did a very good job with this team pulling together a wonderful way to pay homage to the Veterans. My gosh, that word will apply to her some day. Some day… someday….

The song changes to something light hearted and funny. Now there are shots of service people goofing off. Cardboard sighs in Iraq trying to hitchhike to Florida, USO shows with Bob Hope, Robin Williams, past events at the Veteran Hall here and else where. A Coast Guard officer holding up a sign that says ‘where’s the rum and strawberries’ while standing on an ice float with an Icebreaker behind him sends giggles through out the room.

When they change to “I’m Proud to be an American” the room become silent. Not a dry eye in the room. Carmen once again looks at the room in a different perspective. Most of the attendees are her father’s generation. Some ROTC kids but not many from her generation seeing how many are currently serving.  
Next of course is ’Angel’s Flight’ leaving people to dry their tears as the C130 with flares making smoky angle wing behind her, as she brings the fallen to rest.

Carmen has to turn away remembering Cameron’s soldiers he lost.

 

Seeing Trisha come in with Marcus carrying Joy brings her back to the present. Carl swoops up his granddaughter and to Trisha’s delight he introduces her around. Carmen just smiles. Her mother also brings her friends over to meet her granddaughter, while the military daughter stands back to observe. Carmen‘s not jealous, no her heart is swelling in pride for her sister and parents. Even if she will never be a parent, at least her family’s legacy of love will live on.

From behind the crowd, a dark suit come in with a familiar walk. Squinting at the form she notices it’s not a uniform, just a business suit she can only see from the back. Laughing to herself, she loses sight of him as Trisha breaks away from the group to give her sister a tight hug nearly mugging her.

Carmen smiles hugging her back. “Well, Dad has certainly turned Joy into the belle of the ball.”

“Well, she deserves it. So does Dad.” Trisha smiles.

Carmen sees the suit join the group looking at Joy. Trisha follows Carmen’s gaze. “Who do you have your eyes on?”

Carmen snorts. “Yeah right. Just because your found your dream boat doesn’t mean everyone else will.”

Trisha reaches into her purse for her phone, “You know Marcus’ brother has a friend…”

Carmen waves her hands and laughs, “Back off, sister!”

The song changes in the montage again to Josh Groben’s, _“You Are Loved”_ with pictures from the hospital and other rehabilitation areas. Carmen sees the dark suit turn around.

His dessert-dark eyes lock with her surprised emerald ones. “Oh…. No…” She sighs in defeat. He walks towards her as the song ballads

“ _You are loved...”_

 


	14. Meeting Mister Carson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Veteran's Ball, Carmen is reintroduced to her heart. Cameron meets her family the proper way this time!

Chapter 14

Trisha sees she has lost Carmen again. Carmen has her gaze locked with the man in the dark suit with the chocolate brown eyes. “Wow. Who’s in the suit?”

Straight to her heart he penetrates her soul as he stays back letting the song torture her even more. “It can’t be,” Carmen quietly breathes.

Then he begins to come towards her. With every step to the beat of the song letting the tremble of the piano and cry of the words penetrate further and further into her heart. He is soon standing before her but she can’t move. By the time the music comes to the end he is standing directly in front of her. It’s not the final line to the song that does her in, its his words, “Carmen, you are loved.”

“I never doubted that,” her throat constricts around the words.

Trisha is stunned by her hardened sister’s loss of composure, “Carmen who is this?”

“Colonel Cameron Carson.” Carmen manages to get out.

“Retired.”

“What?” Carmen gasps out.

He doesn’t even face Trisha. “That trial was my last tour, Ghia.”

They just stare at each other, a complete loss of words for both. Trisha has to finish the introductions, “Well former Colonel Carson, I’m Trisha McIntire, Carmen’s sister. Glad to meet you.”

Cameron finally turns to her, shakes her offered hand and giving her his attention. “Glad to meet you. Just call me Cameron. This is quite a party you have here.”

Trisha smiles at Carmen still being thrown off, “So what brings you to Denver?”

He turns back to silent Carmen. “Interviews. I heard there was an opening for an investigator with the Attorney General’s Office. I’m also doing interviews in Virginia, New Jersey, Florida, and Georgia. It’s kind of hard to find a job that keeps up with the excitement of Special Ops., but safe enough to be a family man.”

Carmen drops her gaze and whispers, “Please don’t, Cam’.” Clearly on Cam hears her by the way Trisha is still perky.

“So you’re married?”

Carmen starts to walk away, but she still hears Cameron’s reply, “Not…. yet.”

Carmen reaches the door, but her father blocks her escape. “Where do you think you are going?”

“I need some air.” She quietly says. He doesn’t move so she stares right at him with a balled up fist. “Why did you call him? That was down right mean, Daddy.”

“He didn’t. I did.”

Carmen whips around to face her mother. Behind her Cameron and Trisha are also approaching.

“Mom?” she gasps. “Why?”

Martha bodily turns Carmen to face Cameron, “Look at him.”

“Don’t, Mom. Please don‘t.” Carmen is trying to keep her wavering voice in check. It was too much like the night they got the phone call that Tom was dead. Her mother had pulled her into her arms and let her cry her heart out. Then the night all her friends went off to the prom her father tucked her under the Stingray. There was no crying that night. There was just a lot of grease, bolts, and blood. The night she strapped on her armor and with every turn of the wrench to the Stingray, tightened her personal armor down securely over her heart. Now her mother is trying to make her face a future with someone under that plating.

“Any one who can get through my daughter’s armor needs a second chance.”

“I…I…I can’t do this Mom.” Carmen is on the very edge of completely losing it. Cameron is standing in front of her and listening to her family‘s conversation. Her father picks up Carmen’s left hand and puts it onto Cameron’s shoulder. “Mom, I can’t…”

“The Stingray is gone, it isn’t coming back. I told you, your heart needed an upgrade.” Carl nudges her to try again.

She looks into those chocolate brown eyes that are melting her Kevlar coated heart. “I don’t know anything about this Karmann Ghia”

Cameron returns the smile as her mother puts his hand on her waist. “Listen to it. Pay attention to it’s tone. It will tell you everything you need to know.”

“But if I do, then I may not be able to bare being without him too.”

The parents take the other two hands and put them together. Cameron finally speaks. “Remember, it goes both ways. A car is nothing without a driver and a driver is nothing without a car.”

She hears the music playing, _“At Last”_ but she doesn’t see the photos of military weddings in uniform. Cam pulls Carmen closer into his arms and begins to sway with her. Carl takes Martha in to his arms to join the dance. Soon the room fills the floor with dancing couples.

Cameron strokes her cheek, “I’ve missed you.” She reaches up for a kiss. A kiss of home coming. He smiles, “Mmmm, green chocolate.”

That fires a confused look from her. “Army chocolate? Yuck.”

He laughs, “No. These emerald eyes with the taste of chocolate. This kind of green. I love this green,” and he puts a very sweet kiss on each eye. She just tucks her head against his chest.

“What exactly did my mother say to you?”

He laughs again. “Actually I got a call from Mario. Your mom searched your phone. You really did delete me?”

She nods her head again his chest. “I was moving on with my life.”

He looks down, lifting her chin with their linked hands, catching her softening gaze. “Will you do it _with_ me this time?”

“Yes.” she smiles and he sighs with relief. “What exactly did Mario say to you anyways?”

With a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes, Cam recalls the moment. “Mario got a call from your mother thinking he was the one who got her daughter all in a thither. He quickly had to set her straight and then called me. They cooked this up.”

She gives him a skeptical look, “The interviews?”

“Oh those are very real! I’ve been keeping my eyes open for aircraft mechanics as well if you are interested.”

She shakes her head letting him know she has no plans to leave the Army just yet. “I’m not sure I’m ready to give up the olive green just yet.” He nods in support giving her a spin around the floor and savoring the feel of their bodies swaying together for now

.

The rest of the family come over once the song ends. Trisha has a pose very similar to a guarding mother. “Alright Carmen, I want to know all about this guy.”

Cameron turns to Carl and gives him the wary eye. “And I was afraid of getting your approval!”

Carl laughs. “A motor heads’ daughters are extra tough.”

Cameron catches Carmen’s gaze and winks, “So I see.” Carmen blushes.

Trish continues the interrogation, “Well?”

Marcus puts a gentle hand on Trisha to tone her down a bit. “I bet he’s a good guy, Trisha. Mellow out.”

“I’m practicing for when Joy begins to date,” Trisha warns her husband.

Marcus holds Joy a little tighter. “Oh that’s easy. She won’t!”

They all laugh except for Cameron who holds Carmen a little tighter and keeps her focused on him. “You want her to have a happily every after, right?”

Carmen in return keeps Cameron’s attention. “Yeah, you don’t want her to be a lifetime short of a good man.”

Trisha smiles gleefully for her tough sister getting mushy over a man. “Oh so are we planning a wedding?”

Now it’s Martha’s turn to pull Trisha back into reality. “Trisha, let’s not jump the gun, alright.”

Carmen laughs flicking a hand in the air, “Who knows, he could get tired of me in two weeks. Ya know, 30 day return policy.”

He returns the retort with a better one. “Who knows, she could upgrade to a Yugo.” Carl laughs the hardest.

~~00~~

The evening progresses well with the group relaxing and having good old fashioned fun. Cam’ takes off his jacket, rolls up his sleeves then loosens his tie. He tells a bunch of stories that aren’t classified:

“So there he is thinking he is all big and bad leading a team through the jungle when a vine drops down around his neck. I swear he jumped six feet into the air and screamed like a little girl. Which caused the rest of us to go on alert. He almost got shot by us!”

The laughter from the whole table rocks the room. Cameron wags a finger, “So remember, be careful what you ask for, you may just get it.”

The cadets smile in awe a real Special Operations ex-Colonel before them. He never reveals anything specific or even anything that can be linked back to a particular mission, but he can tell them about missions of rescue, support at home, and other little quirks along the way. Like the time someone didn’t bring extra batteries and so they couldn’t use the night vision goggles.

A few minutes later Carl comes over and tell them one of his favorite stories. “So, we go to the post office and stand in line. A little four year old was asking his mom questions about the soldier. So finally the mom said, “Well, lets ask him.’ I couldn’t help but smile as my sergeant said, ’What question do you have for me?’ The little boy asked, ’Where did you park your tank? I didn’t see it in the parking lot.’ My Sarg couldn’t help but smile. The mom tried to tell him that not all soldiers drive tanks, but the sergeant told the little boy very kindly, “Actually, I do drive a tank, but it needs it’s oil changed. So I have it at his shop -pointing to me- and I need to mail this package off to my mom for her birthday. Besides, the tank doesn’t fit in these little parking spaces very well.’

“You should have seen the smiles on their faces. And then we heard the little boy tell his mom, ’See! I told you so Mom!’ Mom couldn’t help but laugh. Then they came back and told us both, “Thank you for taking the time to talk to us and be safe. You are in our prayers.”

It was a real soft moment for the whole group. Carmen can’t help but lay a hand on Cameron’s shoulder for all the times he almost didn‘t make it home and the men he had to bury. They pass a look that refers back to their conversation about her prayers for the choppers. The conversations continue with stories. Carmen even tells of how many schools she moved to during the first couple years.

Then she looks over at Trisha, “But I always had my sister there.” The sisters hug each other tightly with tears come to them both.

Trisha adds in her own memories of being an Army-Brat. “And the chocolate. No matter what, Dad always had a box of chocolate waiting for us on arrival day. A sign that it would be alright.”

Carl reaches for Martha tugging her into his lap. “One of the few things we can’t ship because it just doesn’t do well in the hotter climates. So it was always something that made a place home.”

Cameron sees the tight Casino family so much like his own. It’s not always easy to find people who understand military life.

~~

Well into the night Martha finally calls it quitting time. Marcus and Trisha leave early to get cranky Joy to bed. Cameron helps the Casino’s clean up the hall. With quick efficiency, it’s done in nothing flat. As Martha shuts down the lights they see Cameron approach Carmen.

“Can I drive you home?” Carmen only smiles up at him and slips her hand into his. Smiling warmly Martha locks the door behinds them and Carl slips his own hand into his wife‘s watching Cam’ hold the Ghia’s door for Carmen. Rounding the hood, Cam slips into the drivers seat. Before he starts the engine he strokes her cheek abet worried what her response will be to his next words, “I could take you back to my room.”

Without getting defensive, she tenderly puts a hand on his, “I’m not ready to make a big move like that. It’s hard enough to admit to myself that I care. That I’m letting you know I care. I can’t wait to see you again, but that‘s all I can promise you right now.”

He smiles and kisses her oh so tenderly, “That’s good enough for me, Carmen. That‘s the best thing I could ever hear, that you are giving us a chance.”

He starts the engine and takes her towards her parents house. Sure it’s a short trip in a small cozy car, but it feels as long as their previous trip as she slips her hand over his on the gear leaver. “What do you see in me, Cam’?”

“Strength, self control, self preservation, and love. You may be selective in who you share your heart with, but you do care about others.” All of this is said with adoration.

“Do you think we share these qualities?”

He laughs heartily, “Oh good grief no!”

She smiles at his laughter, but is very confused by his answer. “Really?” She gives his bicep a squeeze, “Looks pretty strong to me.”

He takes a sharp breath as he looks at her. “Oh honey, those little green lasers of yours feel like they could strip me bare right now.”

She blushes at the sexual innuendo and the fact she may have been a tease. “I’m sorry.”

But he touches her nose lightly. “Your self control knows now isn’t the right time. You don’t want to make a mistake and another broken heart. You are very smart. You are no floozy or one night stand and I’m too old for those kind of chicks, anyways. I’m looking for a smart, sensible, and long term.” He lifts her hand with her fingers entwined on top of his to his lips.

“Me, sensible? Are you sure you want me long term?”

“I want what Mario, Maria, and Trish have. Peace, comfort, calm, a safe place to rest my head.” They round the corner and pull up in front of her parents house.

Carmen laughs, “Cameron, if you think a wife and kids are calm and safe, you are nuts. At least that’s what my mother and sister say.”

He turns off the engine and smirk with Marx Brother brows. “That’s why I’m looking for law enforcement job to keep me sane.”

Before she can retort, he has jumped out of the car and is coming around to open hers. She gets out and stands in front of him smirking right back, tugging on a button of his shirt. “You are standing on dangerous ground, Colonel Carson. Do you know that?”

He snakes an arm around her waist and she is pull against him. “That’s Mr. Carson, to you,” easily he retorts back. Then his lips are on hers drawing a kiss out of her that she has been missing since Virginia. She loses herself in his arms wrapping her by snaking hers around his shoulders. Yeah, she agrees, she could handle coming home to this.

“Come with me,” he whispers.

“Where?” she asks wondering if he asking her to change her mind about his room.

He snuggles her into his arms to hold her close. “Virginia, I have an interview there. Maria is also planning a surprise 40th birthday party for Tony. Mario and my parents will be there. It’s going to be a big Carson-Alonso party. Please?” Carmen doesn’t answer as he pulls back a little to examine her reaction to his invitation. Just to entice her a little more adds, “Maria’s making carne’ asana and Wendy is bringing her famous potato salad?”

She looks up at him still debating, “What are you bringing?”

“My charming personality and the beer!”

She shakes her head laughing at his response then she settles her forehead against his chest. “I only have a week left and then have to train a new secretary.”

“I know. If you need your family time, it’s alright. I won’t be mad. Do what you need to do.”

“Let me think about it,” she pats his chest warmly. He just nods accepting her comfort but neither move apart. He runs his hands up and down her strong back loving the feel of holding her in his arms alive and well.

“Will you come to Joy’s Christening tomorrow?”  
Kissing the top of her head murmurs, “I wouldn’t miss it for anything. Trisha and Marcus are wonderful parents, Kari choose wisely.”

With a nod, they just hold tightly in the crescent moonlight. It’s pretty emotional for both of them knowing everything Joy’s birth brought up.

 

“Ah-hem!” comes from the porch breaking their moment. “If you are going to stand around, at least come in for coffee.” Carmen starts blushing like a teenager caught out front necking on the porch. Cameron laughs backing up to release her.

“I should go. I have forms to fill out before I leave tomorrow. I’ll have to leave soon after the service to hit the road.”

“So soon?”

“Yes, ‘Ghia,” is all he says. She reaches for another kiss and easily he gives in. As the rolling kiss begins to go tasting and then leading to even hotter, he steps back otherwise he might just tempt her again back to his hotel room.

“Ten hundred at the Lutheran Church on 1st Street, right?” She can feel it too and is grateful for his own personal restraint.

He silently nods. Once more, he strokes her cheek. “Carmen, I know I haven’t said this, mostly because I’ve been struggling myself with the truth, but I’m falling in love with you.” She can barely breathe let alone speak. “Carmen, you are an amazing person. I’m lucky to be apart of your life. Thank you for letting me love you,” then gives her one last light kiss before retreating to his little green car.

Carmen stands on the lawn watching the tail lights disappear into the night. Slowly she turns to her father and joins him on the porch. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he squeezes. “I like him, Carmen. He sounds like an honest man and I mean honest with himself most of all.”

She quietly goes inside with her father pondering all that her family has said on top of where she has allowed Cameron into her heart.


	15. Meeting the Family.

Chapter 15

She sleeps deep that night. It’s been a long time since she has had romantic, passionate dreams. The thoughts of her hands trailing over his chest and touching the scars, healing them with her kisses. Just as real, is the feeling of each of his kisses healing her heart and teaching her what it is to love again. It’s finally allowing her heart to bind to another with a safe place to lay her head.

The next morning over Sunday Danishes and coffee her father smiles at his daughter’s peaceful look. “Your mother went to help Trisha with the christening gown. How are you?”

She reaches over and grips his hand, “I’m very good, Daddy. Cam’ asked me to go to Virginia for his brother-in-law’s birthday party. His whole family will be there.”

“And….?” He leads while tearing a piece of the Danish off.

“I miss you guys a lot, but those guys are so much fun.” She smiles remembering the banter.

“How so?” Carl leads her.

“It’s the banter. There’s Mario the chaplain for the Navy who is actually a Coasties at heart against the two “real” military men. Then there’s everyone against the Jar Heads‘ Lawyer.” Carl laughs. “But at the heart of it all is love. You can see when they team up, it’s pretty fierce.”

Carl pats her hand back. “Sounds like a good family to be associated with and I did not say marriage. So don’t fight me.” He gives her a warning look that she can only laugh to. At that moment then they look up at the clock and decide to get going.

　

~~~

When they arrive at the church, they park next to the emerald green Karmann Ghia. Carmen informs Carl, “This was Cam’s first car that Tony had restored.”

Carl puts his arm around his daughter’s shoulders, “I like the color.”

Smiling up at her dad, Carmen blushes. “Daddy, he calls me ‘Ghia because I remind him of her.”

Carl understands all that means to his daughter and turns light hearted. “Well honey, there are worse things to be compared to.” She joins his deep laugh and continued support but not pressure.

They make their way towards the vestibule and Carmen sees Cameron is waiting for her. He comes to her and shakes Carl’s hand, “Good to see you again, Carl.”

“It is a good day to have a granddaughter blessed with the name Joy,” Carl returns the grip. Cameron nods then gives Carmen a secret smile, knowing what today means to her and Kari. He slips his hand into hers entwining the fingers as Carl leads the way to Martha. Joyfully they join Marcus and Trisha beside Martha on the front pew.

When the Christening comes, Cameron takes Carl’s camera so the whole Casino and McIntire family can gather around Joy together. Cameron gets lots of pictures remembering the Christenings from his own families. He knows exactly which ones should go to Kari. The minister even mentions that the birth mother had turned to God and asked Him why this happened. She didn’t understand God’s plan at first, but when God put Trisha and Marcus upon her heart, she knew exactly where Joy was meant to be. She belongs to Marcus and Trisha.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the family, Cameron had delivered a letter to the minister from Kari for Joy’s Christening. For Carmen it was very emotional to hear Kari’s very words. Not just for Kari, but for Trisha as well. Trisha still didn’t know the birth mother, but it effected her greatly that the birth mother knew Marcus and Trisha personally. It’s very healing for Carmen: Tragedy can become a healer.

~~

After the service they all return to Joy’s home for lunch. It is good for Carmen to spend some more time with her sister turned mother. They are able to catch up so much. And even her time with Marcus is a pleasure. He adores her and never puts her down.

At about 15:00 Cameron makes ready to leave. Carmen must decide. Martha pulls Carmen aside. “Go to the party with people your own age and military back ground. Your peers. Go have some fun. Isn’t that what ‘leave’ is all about?”

“You won’t mind?” Carmen bites her lip.

“Honey, I got you for a week, your dad got to show off his Sergeant Grease Monkey, and Joy had her aunt here for her Christening. Yeah, we are okay. Now shoo and go have fun.”

Hugging her mother tightly, Carl comes over too. “I gave Cameron your bag. Now go give those wet boys some heck and the land lubbers my wrench.”

Trisha smirks her way over to give Carmen her own blessing. “Thanks for coming home for awhile. I have forgotten to say thank you for delivering my daughter to me. You big ol’ stork. I know life hasn’t been easy for you, but you deserve happiness like Marcus and me.”

Carmen tears up at her sister’s tears and crushing hug. It’s not very often that they talk of boys any more. It had been too touchy for Carmen for too long. They all turn to Marcus wiping their tears away. He is sound asleep in his recliner with Joy also asleep on his chest. Carmen softly goes over to her niece and brother-in-law, placing a kiss on each one of their foreheads. She tucks the afghan around them both then she comes back to Trisha, “You are a very lucky woman.”

Trisha beams a smile, “Yes I am!”

Carl walks her out to Cameron waiting by his car.

“Thanks, Daddy.”

“Have a safe trip, Grease Monkey.” Tearfully she hugs her dad very tightly one last time.

Carmen gets in to the Karmann Ghia and Cameron shuts the door. Carl shakes his hand securely. “Thank you, Cameron. Make sure she has a good time, alright?”

Cameron nods, “It will be my mission, Mr. Casino.”

Before he can release his grip, Carl pulls him close for an embrace and whispers in his ear. “Don’t let her close up her heart again. Fight her to keep it open.” Then Carl lets him loose.

Cameron swallows hard to the father’s blessing and gives a very respectful nod. He is a little choked up at a father actually telling a man to date his daughter so that she will be happy. Finally he returns to the car and Carmen helps him fold the roof down. As he starts up the engine, the Casino family waves them off from the driveway.

Cameron pulls the car onto the highway and then reaches for her hand. “Thank you.” It’s all that needs to be said. For now.

~~~

They change drivers each time they get gas but it is a long drive from Denver to Virginia. Finally at about Kentucky, they just can’t make it any further. It was tempting to get one room, but they know that wouldn’t be good for their relationship right now.

~~~~

Through out the rest of the trip Cameron and Carmen really get to know each other better. He can tell her the rest of the story about Christy. She can tell him the rest of the story about the rapist and Tom. For some reason, sharing about the lost loves has also buried the ghosts finally.

Breaking further into the story she tells Cam’ why Tom’s death had been so hard on her. “Tom was only a year older than I. I met him at the gas station when his Stingray broke down. He was beyond frustrated and I was able to temp-patch him up so he wasn’t AWOL. After that, I kept running into him at that gas station, not far from the high school. I even teased him that he had bought the POS just to pick up chicks. He admitted he had, but certainly not this way.”

Carmen sheepishly tells him some of the deeper issues with boys because she was such a tomboy. There was even a rumor around school that she was a lesbian. Tom knew she wasn’t. He was so looking forward to showing everyone at the high school what a funny gal she was who could ‘cut a rug’ and sing. He even told her he was looking forward to seeing her in a strapless gown. Carl had respect for him too because he really hadn’t gone after Carmen. He had just been Carmen’s friend who turned into her boyfriend. He didn’t kiss up to Carl. He actually wanted Carl and Carmen to teach him about cars so he didn’t feel so dumb. Carmen was so looking forward to the prom and seeing him gussied up in his dress uniform and Trisha was all thrilled to practice with her hair and take her dress shopping. A good time for all to see Carmen happy, respected and blossoming into a woman.

“After news of the crash, I just closed up. I dug further into my books and gears. I even closed Trisha off.” Cameron looks over to her seeing she has stalled. Looking up to him she frowns, “I was a zombie at Trisha’s wedding which was right after graduation. The day after the wedding, I left for boot camp and excelled at everything. Just not relationships. Well you know the rest from there.”

The next day Cameron tells his own story:   
He reveals more about Tony and Maria first. He tells her about how his mother’s stroke had been disabling to her motherly-pride. Luckily it didn’t do that to his father.

“I was so angry with God about it all. Christy, Mom, Charlene, that I just didn’t care any more. I felt numb.” Carmen nods understanding that all too well. “I shut off my family as well. Mario had tried to reach out and help me, but I couldn’t hear anyone. It wasn’t until Maria’s second child was born with complications and we almost lost Maria too, that I started to come around. It was the strength in Tony and Maria’s prayers for each other that I saw something even Christy and I didn‘t have. Also how they kept praying for me. Maria was terrified that if anything happened to either her or Angelica it would kill me and I would never find peace with God. That caused me to rethink everything I felt and knew. That was my turning point.”

With a smile, gives her his final confession. “I turned back to God. I found the strength to be a better leader for my men and become a better brother.”

Carmen grips his hand very tight knowing that just maybe God had a plan for them that they just were not ready for earlier in their lives. It just had to be God’s timing.

  
~~~

The next day they arrive in Virginia.

As Cameron pulls up in front of Tony’s house, Cameron sighs shutting off the engine. This is his family and home no matter where he is stationed or where the meet back up.

There’s a grandma on the front porch in her wheelchair with a beautiful afghan in her lap with Grandpa sitting beside her laughing at something she said.

Tony on the front lawn teaching ten year old Pedro to throw a baseball. Eight year old Angelica is throwing a ball for a fuzzy little mutt named Fido. And then here comes Maria out the front door with a tray of hot mugs and cookies for everyone.

“Oh how very Norman Rockwell,” Carmen smiles.

Cam’ sniggers back. “Yeah but I doubt Norman Rockwell envisioned two high powered attorneys who eat rapists and admirals for breakfast.”

Carmen joins his laugh as she reaches for the door handle. Cameron puts a hand on hers and starts, “Wait. I need to warn you--”

 _Beep Beep_ “Hey buddy move you little green piece of junk!”

Carmen and Cameron whip around to see Mario hanging out the driver’s window of his Jetta taunting them. Carmen jumps out of the car squealing like a ten year old. “Skeeter!!”

Wendy laughs too, stepping out of the passenger side of the car. Carmen and Wendy smile at each other for the first time and their hellos turn to giggles trying to figure whether to shake hands or hug. Such a comedy routine that they finally embrace each other in a bigger fit of giggles.

Mario comes around the other side of the car with one year old Charlie in his arms squiggling in a fit of glee. He smiles to Wendy and Carmen with his arms full. “Helicopter Motor heads can smell each other out, I should have known. Carmen, I guess you have met my wonderful wife?” Still hugging Wendy, they laugh leaving Mario to shake his head and try holding onto their squiggling spawn. “Well Wendy, I think he’s ready to go.”

Charlie just squeals with exuberant amounts of energy. Wendy quickly grabs the diaper bag from the back seat and follows her family. Carmen smiles noticing it’s a duffle bag with a Sheriff’s star on it, not at all a store bought diaper bag. Mario sets Charlie down and the little one grabs a finger from each parent taking his tiny happy steps with them.

Just then the little fuzz ball of lightning sees something his size and zips right at it. Charlie is half way up the path when Fido knocks him down to his rump and starts licking his face. Mario scoops up the fuzz ball with one hand and Charlie with the other. Charlie squeals in frustration just wanting to grab Fido back. Fido just wants to get down and run again. Angelica rushes over to her uncle to take Fido off his hands, but Mario holds the dog over his head until she gives him a hug. Releasing the dog to her, Wendy takes Charlie and wipes off his face with a handy towel. Charlie fusses just wanting to get down and play with his cousin and the fur ball.

Cameron can’t help but join the laughter as he takes Carmen’s hand to follow the little family up the steps to his parents. Maria greets them all with hugs, then Wendy goes to the grandparents. “Papa Carson, always good to see you.” She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

He reaches for Charlie, “Wendy, my dear. Give me that boy!” She hands him over and he tickles Charlie into a contagious baby-giggle.

Wendy then turns to the woman in the wheelchair, “Mama Carson,” hugging her snuggly and carefully but full of love.

“Charlene!” The woman responds happily. Wendy continues to smile and steps aside so Mario can kiss his mother’s cheek.

Now it’s Cameron’s turn for introductions. “Dad, I’d like for you to meet Carmen Casino. Carmen, my parents Victorio and Melina Carson.”

Victorio holds her hand tenderly and respectfully, “I’m pleased to meet you, Carmen.” Carmen smiles warmly back. She can see that Victorio is honestly very pleased to meet her. Then he directs her towards Melina.

Melina opens her arms wide. “Christy, where have you been? It’s been such a long time since I’ve seen you.”

Everyone holds their breath, but it’s the nod from Wendy that encourages Carmen. Thank goodness Mario had told her about Charlene so she knows just what is going on with Melina‘s memory.

Carmen gives the older woman an honest returning smile with a warm hug, “Oh you know, way too much work these days.”

There is a great sigh of relief from the Carson family when Melina responds, “Well you are here now. That’s all that matters.”

Carmen looks around at the wonderful Carson family giving them her most honest reply. “And I’m glad to be here, too.”

Leave it to Tony to break the tension by coming up behind Cameron with a retort. “She’s not packing a wrench, is she?”

“Good to see you too, Jar Head supporter,” Carmen fires back slugging him in the arm with her mechanic’s scarred fist. Tony cocks a warning brow at her squinting.

“Oooooooohhh…..” comes from everyone. Victorio even has to laugh at the show.

A big smile from the Specialist of Marine Conduct towers over her. “Careful there grease monkey, you are standing on a shark’s turf.” Fast as lighting, he captures her in a hug leaving her blushing and her feet dangling off the ground before he sets her back down and gives her an honest smile. “I’m glad you came back.”

“Me too,” she gives him a pat over his heart.

The kids are eager to see who has gotten their Uncle Cameron’s attention and earned Tony‘s banter. Maria tugs her hand and leads her to the kids up to Carmen for introductions. “Carmen, this is Pedro who is ten, Angelica is eight and Fido is two.”

Carmen shakes their hands and even Fido’s paw. “I’m glad to meet you all.”

Angelica leans into Carmen quietly. “So you really like Uncle Cameron?”

Pedro rolls his eyes. She smiles at Angelica with a side glance at Pedro. “He’s okay…. for a boy.”

Pedro gets the joke and shakes his head snickering, then he turns back to his dad. “Dad, help me with this fast ball.” Pedro tells Carmen rather proudly, “My dad was MVP in high school for the baseball team.”

Carmen smirks up to Tony. “Nice job, especially with fins.”

Tony puts on that mock wounded look and Maria turns on her twin brother. “Cameron Michael, what have you been teaching her?!”

But Victorio and Mario howl with laughter to their Special Operations son being scolded by the ‘lady of the house‘. “Some things never change, no matter how old they get.”

Carmen notices that Pedro has an angry look on his face towards her for mocking his father he is ever so proud of. So she tries to ease the young man quickly by whispering to him. “I’m an Army Brat and had to learn early how to deal with bullies. You got great parents and your dad reminds me of a brother I would really like to have had.”

Tony mockingly stomps down the steps firing back over his shoulder, “Watch it, Grub.”

Carmen puts her chin up with a mock dare. “Or what?” Tony raises a finger to retort when she finishes him before he can even start. “I know 101 ways to disassemble your car faster than stripping an M16.”

He ponders that for a moment and then puts an arm around her shoulder, “Do you play football?”

She wrinkles her nose to the fun invitation, “Well…I learn things fast?”

“Good enough for me. After lunch, you are toast!” and he tosses the ball back to Pedro.

Wendy quickly comes to what she thinks is the rescue. “Come help me in the kitchen with lunch, Carmen.”

Carmen turns to Cameron beside his sister in fear. “Help?” she squeaks. “Please?”

He stares at her not understanding her worry, though. “Help with what? It‘s just lunch.”

She comes over to him with a real nervousness to quietly admit. “I don’t know how to be a girl. I don’t do that girly talk stuff.”

He doesn’t laugh though to the tough mechanic getting flustered to hang out with women. He just slips a hand around her waist and fans it across her lower back making her melt at his touch. Then he leans in and gives her a very warm kiss right in front of his family. Cameron doesn’t care who sees. When he pulls back with an extra kiss to her lips gives off that charming smile, “Better?”

Nervousness melted away, she leans heavier on him, “Mmmmm, chocolate.” It sets off a twinkle in his eye.

“You too,” he breathes, then he straightens up quickly setting her back, “Besides, I have and interview in 10 minutes and then Skeeter and I have a beer run to make!”

“WHATTTT???” Mario hollers at his big brother.

Carmen still looks a little nervous but not as bad as before. He smiles at her to quell that fear forever. “You are among friends, Carmen. Another aircraft grease monkey and the only woman I know who can put up with Tony and I and still stay sane.”

Wendy and Maria smile at Carmen to let her know they already accept her and she is home.

Quietly Carmen asks him, “Is there anything off limits to discuss?”

With a soft stroke to her cheek he warmly responds. “No, my family knows everything. I don’t hide my heart from them anymore.”

Maria comes over and touches his shoulder to show that it is true. “It’s okay, Carmen. After what we all have been through, you are more than safe with us.”

Mario goes to Wendy and gives her a very warm kiss, as well. Apparently showing your spouse tender affection before the family, it not uncommon here. Cameron pecks her once more then goes to his car and pulls a brief case from the trunk. Mario joins him at the Jetta where the family waves them off and the girls lead Carmen back up the steps and into the house.

 


	16. Meeting the Alonzo's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seal’s Amazing  
> Bonnie Tyler’s Holding Out for Hero  
> Kenny Logins’s Play’n With the Boys  
> (and a few others)

   Before they take Carmen inside, Wendy turns to Victorio with Charlie sitting beside him on a blanket playing with his Fischer Price blocks.  “Papa, do you want me to take him?”  
   Victorio waves her away, “Pissha!  I’m teaching him construction business.  No more of this Military stuff.  You kids!  Ah!”  He laughs with Charlie at his tower of blocks.  As much as he is proud of his children, he does worry for them, and Wendy understands completely.  
    “Bueno bueno, Charlie!’  Melina claps when the baby stacks his blocks up without them falling over.  Charlie give them a single toothed grin back.  
    Wendy heartfully leans into him, “Papa, I’m very lucky to have you.”  
    He gives her a genuine deep meaning smile back, “Me too, my dear.  Me too.”  Then with a devilish Carson-wink shoves his hand towards Carmen, “Now you take her inside and leave me with these boys.”  
  
     The girls laugh following the patriarch’s order.  Maria wraps an arm around Wendy’s shoulder squashing Carmen between them.  She too has that Carson-devilish wink making Carmen know she is not safe from any of them!   With a laugh, Maria takes them to the kitchen.    
      Releasing her ‘sisters’, Maria puts on the water to boil, Wendy pulls the tea bags out of one cupboard and mugs out of another leaving Carmen stumped on how to help. With a deep sigh, Carmen finally comes clean, “I can barely cook.”  
    Wendy smirks to Maria to play along, “Can you wash and peal?”  The poor mechanic nods.    
    “Good!”   Maria claps her hand as if all is settled.  
     Carmen toys with the tea bag that Maria hands her waiting to be put to work or even worse, grilled about herself.  “So what is the plan?”  
     Wendy and Maria roll their wrists leading her to the kitchen table where Maria takes the lid off the cookie jar. It’s a Marine’s head with the lid being his hat.  Too funny.  A real jar head.    
      Carmen sits down trying not to let nervousness take over again. Toying with the tag again, looks around the kitchen.  Her eyes fall the cabinet above the fridge and latch on.  Maria notices her gaze holding to that cabinet.  Carmen turns at the touch to her hand from Maria.  They all see Carmen swallow hard, as her eyes close remembering the last time she was in this kitchen. In the dark. Trying to stop criminals from murdering any more service personal, Cameron most of all.    
    The second squeeze from Maria turns her back to today filled with warmth and family.  Wendy reaches out to take the other hand. Taking both them in she realizes they easily could be her sisters.  If she let them in.  One saved her friend’s sanity and gave her sister a daughter.  She looks to the other one with her big smile and bright blue eyes.  She’s had tragedy that Carmen doesn’t even want to imagine, but now she has great love and a great family.  This family that has adopted her so fully.  
     “Thank you, Carmen.”  Maria finally says.  
     “For what?”  she asks quietly.  She should be thanking them.  
     “For giving Cameron a second chance.”  
      “I’m surprised he gave me a second chance after how I treated him.  I’m surprised that Tony and Mario even talk to me after all the horrible things I said to them.”  
      “The boys have a lot of respect for you.”  Wendy joins in.  
      The kettle whistles breaking Wendy‘s contact but not Maria‘s.  ringing it over and pouring allows Maria changing the subject, “Cameron and Mario went to the caterers and should be back after Cameron’s interview.”  
      Carmen looks at her surprised.  “No cooking?”  
    Wendy and Maria shake their heads, “Oh heck no!  We’ve got way too many people coming!  They will be here at about five.  All we have to do is set up the tables and chairs in the back yard.  Thanks goodness it looks like we will have good weather too.”  
    Carmen sighs with great relief and a smile feeling them comfortable enough with her to ‘punk‘ her.  The girls laugh and Wendy then encourages her more, “You really got Papa and Mama Carson’s approval today.”  
     Carmen shrugs, “I just followed your lead.”  
    Wendy grabs a cookie and sips her tea. “She could call me Broom Hilda as long as she knows I love her son very much.”  Carmen raises her mug for a toast.  Maria joins her sisters.  
  
~~~  
    A few more minutes at the table with tea, cookies, and chatter and then they head out to the garage.  Where the Karmann Ghia had been before is now filled with tables and chairs.  They start bringing them out through the door that Mario had entered when Carmen almost took his head off last time.  Carmen starts laughing remembering that.  The girls turn to her curious.  
     “Sorry, I was just remembering how I met Mario.  It was in this room where I almost smacked him with a wrench.”  The ladies start laughing with her.  
      Wendy  smiles, “Yeah I remember Mario telling me, ‘Cam’s dating either a firecracker or a whacko.  She tried to defend Tony’s house with a wrench.  Reminds me of you!’ ”  They all laugh then Wendy then turns to Maria, “What did you tell Tony about all this anyways?”  
      “Oh, I told Tony I was hosting a ladies’ luncheon.  He cringed, but then agreed.”  
      Wendy smiles, “Oh you sneaky bugger.”  
      Maria snorts with a cock flick of her hand. “Cameron is not the only one who knows Special Ops.”  Oh they do enjoy the jab at Cam’.  The girls continue taking while the tables outside.  Tony soon comes over with Pedro to help get the chairs out.  
  
      Time sure flies by when they hear a knock at the side gate.  Wendy opens it to Mario and Cameron with the food.  Everyone help bring it into the kitchen for Maria to set up, but before Cameron can slip out to grab the next one, Carmen slips her arms around his waist.  She rests her head on his chest to which he returns the embrace, “Are you alright?”  
      She turns her head so she can kiss his neck, “Mmmm, this feels good.”  
      “It feels good to hold you, too,”  he snuggles her back completely disregarding he is supposed to be helping his family.  
      “Its more than that.  You have a wonderful family.  It’s filled with love.”  
      He knows he wants to ask her to join it, but he also doesn’t want to frighten her off with a proposal too soon.  The last two times did not go well for either of them, so instead he just lifts her chin and kisses her sweetly.  
      The sound of Charlie’s squeal breaks the moment.  Carmen gets all embarrassed.  Cameron buries his nose in her hair to keep from laughing at her shyness.  
      Melina warns him. “Cameron, remember, sweet kisses make for the sweetest children.”  
      Victorio leans over and plants a sweet one on his wife.  Cameron whispers in Carmen’s ear, “I can hardly wait.”  
      But leave it to Tony to bring the humor back. With a twisted expression to Victorio he just has to jab. “Then, you must have been pretty angry with Mama when Cameron was made.  He’s pretty vile.”  
   Melina crooks her finger at Tony. “Come here, Anthony.”  Tony actually looks worried as he comes over to his mother-in-law as she pinches each cheek, “You were hatched from an alligator pit but we still love you.”  And kisses his nose.  
    Everyone howls with laughter and Tony turns several shades of red.  
  
     Soon the whole family teams up to get the tables set and the supplies out.  Maria and Carmen are setting up the arch over the brick porch turning it into a stage.  
     Maria calls, “Cameron!  Help me with this thing!”  
     As he comes over and starts to help, Carmen can’t help but ask. “Okay, who is the evil twin?”  They both point to Cameron.  “Really?”  Not all that surprised.  
     Cameron retorts, “Oh I resented her.”  He holds up the arch while the ladies slip it into the notches.  
     Maria smirks, “Yeah, I got all the brains.”  
     Mario comes over with tottering Charlie, “Yeah, Cameron got all the brawn.”  
     Carmen smiles at the rib poking going on and just has to ask the youngest Casino, “And what did you get?”  
     Wendy seductively slides an arm around her taller husband letting everyone know she is very much in love with him. “All the charm.”  Mario blushes and lifts Charlie to his shoulders.  Cameron and Maria gaff, but Victorio’s laughter fills the back yard.    
     Melina’s answer turns everyone’s attention to her husband. “But they all take after their father.”  She looks up at him endearingly. “Mi cortisone.”  
      He leans over her and squeezes her wrinkled hand, “But the strength of their mother.”  
     The children turn soft at knowing that is all any of them wanted: love and devotion as wonderful as their parents.  
  
     The sound of commotion at the side gate sends Mario over to open it.  He swings it open wide and in pours twenty to thirty people.  Friends, neighbors, co-workers, church members, and Tony’s family.  Tony turns to his wife completely flabbergasted, “Maria?”  
     And everyone looks at stunned Tony.  A shout goes out, “Happy Birthday TONY!”  
     He makes his way over to his wife and wraps his arms around her lifting her off the ground with a bright beaming smile.  He whispers something to her and then dips her into a very passionate Italian kiss.  Another cheer goes up from the crowd.  That is the perfect start to a birthday party!  
  
      Soon the food and music are going strong. Carmen ends up sitting with Maria, Wendy and the kids.  it’s a chance for Maria fill Carmen about her childhood which of course also includes Cameron.  “I was a genius in school, jumped two grades, while Cameron got held back in first.  So yeah, I graduated early.  While in college, I met my roommate’s brother:  Tony.  My roommate was furious at her brother taking her best friend.  I tried to be friends with both, but the roommate wouldn’t have it and Tony stole my heart.   Crazy stupid organ.”  
     She waves a hand through the air with a ‘whatever‘ toss and continues. “Tony was a young Annapolis Cadet and knew I was off limits.  So there were letters instead.  It was the night of my eighteenth birthday that he came to ask me out for the first time.  Cameron, so fresh from signing his Army papers that he slugged the rival branch.  It was me who slugged him back with my class ring that cut his face.”    Carmen grimaces and Maria does too, a little.  
     “When Cameron came back from boot camp for his ten-day leave, he went to see his friends.  He went to the Quickie Mart to put gas in his Karmann Ghia and he walked in on a robbery.  Being the hot head and an idiot, he tried to stop them.  Got shot in the shoulder and he was in so much more trouble with our parents than he was with the CO’s.  But a letter from Tony helped ease his ego and heal some issues between them.  One act of stupid bravery almost cost him his chance with Special Ops.  His ego and shoulder healed faster than his heart.  The bad guys got away with his Karmann Ghia.”    
    Carmen looks over at Tony and Cameron a few tables away laughing it up and having a good time.  Now she understands a little more about the car and Cameron.  Boy does she really love this man.  
  
      As the sun sets, the strung party lights come on.  Tony’s brother jumps up to the stage and plugs in the mic.  He calls Mario over who takes over.  “Well, Anthony, its’ your 40th birthday.  You can see you are truly blessed with friends and family.”  The cheer goes up.  Tony comes over to the stage at Mario’s hand gestures and Cameron and Pedro‘s shoving.  “Time for your birthday blessings.”    
    He lays a hand on his shoulder and the whole group bows their heads, “Dear Lord, we are truly grateful for Anthony.  Thank you for leading him into our lives.  Thank you for keeping him an honorable man, loved as a father, husband, brother, and leader.  We pray for another 40 years with Anthony Alonzo.  Lord help us all!”    
    And the crowd cheers “Amen!”  Then the brothers embrace with extra hard back slapping.  
      It’s Tony’s own brother takes the mic back from Mario. “Alright Tony, you know what that means.  It’s Karaoke time!”  Tony drops his head in shame while his brother tries to sing “Sail Away with Me” horribly out of tune.  
      Wendy taps Carmen’s arm, “Alonzo tradition of torture.  Take My Breath Away and Love Lift Us Up are off limits, but there’s tons of others to choose from.”  
      Carmen shakes her head flailing her hands to fend of any further thoughts of her stepping on stage. “I think Ruben’s singing is way better than mine.”    
    A few other guests take their chances, some better than others.  Angelica goes out there and blows everyone away with Play’n With The Boys.  Victoria sings to Melina a Sinatra song that gives her the giggles and other couples holding hands snuggly.  
  
     Finally the wives (and enough wine) convince Carmen to go up there with Holding Out for a Hero.  The wives are really into it to remind their husbands just what they are to them. Carmen feeds so off their enthusiasm and love for their husbands.  The crowd goes wild for them.  With the last ringing note, they step down and embrace their men.  
     Cameron asks seeing her more elated than ever before. “Are you alright?”  
     Smiling up at him, wraps her arms around his neck, “I am wonderful, and that isn’t just the wine talking either.”  He joins her smile rubbing her spine.  “I never thought I would find a family as wonderful as my own.”  
      Tony hears her with Mario at his side, “I’m not so sure they’re that great.  They do have Skeeter, though.”  She can’t help but laugh.  The next things she knows, Tony and Mario have Cameron by an arm and are leading him away. “We have to talk, you know, officer stuff.”   Carmen warns him with her invisible wrench but he just sticks his tongue out at her and carries on his mission.  
  
      Wendy and Maria have Carmen join them at the front table watching the boys flipping through the song list.  They go into a huddle and make plans how to perform with a salute to each other, plug in, and hop onto the stage.  
     “That doesn’t look good,” Wendy moans.  
     The three branch officers turn their backs to the audience as the music starts quietly to Seal‘s Amazing.   Maria reaches out and takes Wendy and Carmen’s hands as the boys begin singing.  
    Mario turns to face Wendy with the first line.  Cameron takes the next one right through Carmen’s eyes to her soul.   He steps back with Mario as Tony comes forward  for the third.  The boys are in perfect harmony as they hit the chorus in perfect concert performance having an awesome time full of smile for their loves.  
     They point to the girls, then to themselves punctuating and gesturing to each line as they apply to their lives.      
     With the chorus, like a well rehearsed ‘boy band’ the three officers spread their arms wide to everyone out there making clear just how much these three women are amazing incredible forces in their lives.  Strength and compassion keeping their homes warm and safe during their long days of protecting their country.  The whole crowd claps along with the beat and the boys stomp their feet to the tune with broad smile to each other.  
     Mario takes the next verse, while the other two hold back. But he points to Carmen not to Wendy making clear she better listen up. Tony takes the next one also directed to Carmen.   Lastly, Cameron takes the next one facing her directly and boring his eyes into her soul.  
     With the burst of the chorus again, the eyes break contact giving Carmen a change to catch her breath again.  The ramped up boys have the whole audience in a tizzy cheering them all and singing along.      
    Pumping out the warm beat, hey face the audience again for the final chorus and the echo.  Cameron keeps turning to Carmen.  Wendy is shocked to see tears coming down Maria’s face.  Carmen is flushed hot at Cameron’s boldness to sing to her directly in front of everyone after how she had treated him in the bar after his supposed death.   Then again, they have come a long way in this week.  
     At the final echo Cameron steps forward with his brothers on either side, but he says it alone holding a hand out to Carmen to come to him:   “You’re amazing”  
  
      How can she refuse that offer?  As she comes forward, he drops to one knee.  Wendy reaches across the table and grabs Maria’s hand tightly.  They know what is coming.  It’s been a prayer answered that Cameron would feel this way again and risk his heart.  
     Cameron tells her in the mic in front of everyone. “Carmen you are amazing.  Will you marry me?”  He holds out a small ring bearing an emerald surrounded by chocolate diamonds.  All she can do is nod her head and fall to her knees in front of him.  She reaches past the ring to kisses him deeply and be swallowed up by his arms.    
     Cheers go up from the whole crowd.  They may not know Cameron or Carmen, but it’s family to Tony and that’s all that really matters. Even more reason to celebrate!  
      Wendy and Maria leap from the table to gather around the couple. Tony takes the mic from Cameron‘s hand wrapped around Carmen‘s back while they still kiss. “Awesome!  A new member of the family.  Great birthday present Cam’!”


	17. Chapter 17

  The couple rises to their feet with heated and embarrassed faces. In his fumbling, Cameron some how manages to get the ring onto her hand.  Then, in a squeal, she turns to show the ring to her future-sisters. As they are gawking at the emerald and chocolate diamonds, she catches the chaplain’s attention. “Mario, you are going to marry us, right?”  
    Mario wavers his head back and forth in mock pondering. “Wellll, I don’t know.  When?”  
     Carmen turns back to Cam’ with a pleading look. “Soon.  Very soon.”  
     Cameron pulls her closer to answer her question with his arms. “Oh Lord I wish I was in New Jersey right now.” But he has to settle for a kiss that could melt the North Pole.  Just as the deep hot kiss could lead him to sweep her off to Maria’s guest room, it’s Tony to the rescue.  
     Wendy and Maria quickly grab Carmen out of Cam’s arms just as Tony and Ruben dump the washtub of ice water over his head.  Tony sends a wink to his wife. “Those damn hot-blooded Cubans.”  
     Cameron shakes the cubes going down his shirt then turns to Tony with an evil look. “Just you wait buddy.”  He can’t get the last couple cubes out and he gives up, pulling the freezing shirt off laughing.  Oooh, now it’s her turn to want to take him off to that guest room.  The tight abs, the luscious shoulders, the fine golden hairs on the chest …   
      He sees her look and gives her a wicked wink before turning back to Tony‘s taunt.  “What? Afraid of a little water?  Army dude?”    
        Cameron charges after Tony.  Carmen’s heart cringes in pain and her breath is caught in her throat when she sees his back.  He has a burn scar across his back from his shoulder down past his waistband.  Worse to her heart, it had to have happened within the last year for she never saw that while snorkeling in Florida.  
  
     With a laugh Cam’ is chasing Tony across the back lawn shaking a beer can.  He doesn’t know his fiancé is cringing at the sight of his healed over wound. Tony grabs two off the next table shaking his own to join him in a beer fight.  
      “Hey!  That’s a waste of a perfectly good beer!”  Mario hollers and laughs. He looks down at Carmen when she seems all too silent at the brotherly banter. Normally she would chime in with a cheerful reaction to the beer fight, but he‘s surprised by what he does see in her face. She’s just staring at the fighting brothers, without an ounce of amusement.  Her face is filled with worry if not full fledge dread.  He touches her arm lightly with concern to break through her thoughts.   
     “Hey, don’t implode on us now, Ghia. It‘s supposed to be a day to celebrate life and new lives.”  
     She breaks her gaze to look up at Mario. She whispers her question. “What happened to his back?”  
     Mario knows this is a turning point for her.  Death and maim is nothing new to the armed forces, but nor is it easily over looked.  So very softy he turns her by the shoulders to look at him and not Cameron. “Ask him.  Spouses don’t keep secrets.  They share each other’s pain and pleasure.  This would be a good place for both of you to start.”  He only releases her when she gives him a soft nod of understanding.    
     Then Mario laughs as Cam’ gets the beer down Tony’s shirt; can and all.  Mario nudges Carmen to look back at the fun her fiancé is having instead of worrying about his past.  He really wants her to see the joy in a relationship not just all the fret.  She’s so close to moving forward with her life, it’s not the time to lose it now.  
     Maria strides over to the beer-brothers and with a mother’s disapproving stance and  she hands them both towels.   With one hand on a hip and the other pointing to the house, sends them to the showers. Tony and Cameron lower their heads in defeat and slink off jostling each other along the way.  The rest of the guests realize that the party is over and begin to leave with final hugs and parting words.  
  
    
     When the most of the guests are out, Wendy and Maria gather up the children to tuck them into bed. Victorio, Mario, Carmen and a couple others begin cleaning up.  
      A few minutes later, Mario nudges Carmen towards returning Cameron.   Freshly showered and changed, he jumps into helping with clean up duties.  She goes over to the table he is clearing and folding up.  He smiles at her flipping the table and folding in the legs. “I’m glad you came.”  
     She waggles the ring with s cheeky grin. “Good party favors.”  He joins her laugh rolling the table to the side and heading for the next.  She comes around the table and steps in front of him stalling his work.  Carefully she runs a hand up the scar on his back. “What happened?  It wasn’t there in Florida.”  
    A wicked smirk beams arrogantly at her, “Oh so you were checking me out even though you weren’t interested?”  
     She bites her lip to the truth then shrugs.  No need to hold back anymore. “I hated you so much at the time.  You messed me up so bad.  You made me so mad, but were so kind and dang-it, so good looking.”  
      He slips his arm around her bringing their bellies to touch. “I was just going to mess with you. When you put up your armor it just had to be a challenge to see if I could break through it. I didn’t realize how tough it was around your heart. I also didn’t realize how tight my own was.”  He tries to kiss her showing how she penetrated his heart‘s armor, but she pulls back not allowing him to distract her question so easily.  
      “Now who is avoiding the question?”  She pushes the issue.  
       He sighs heavily and gives up stalling. “We really did loose a chopper that day.  One member really did die.  Those were real crash photos. I escaped the fuselage.  In trying to pull another team member out, something red hot come down. We both barely made it out.”  
        She drops her forehead to his chest. “I thought only I got scars from helicopters.”  
She smiles when a rumble of giggles emerge from his chest. There are no words that need to be said at this moment.  They just hold each other.   She isn’t going to implode and he won’t shield her from the realities of life.  
       The moment is sweet and warm until Maria comes over and tells them to get back to work.  Cameron brushes his mouth over her ear, “Hum, guess who is CO of this compound?“   Carmen snigger back with him. She would have slapped him in play, but due to the tender skin over the scar decides just to pat.  
  
~~~~  
       As soon they have a pile of trash and the tables and chairs back in the garage, Maria calls them all head back to the living room.  Now she brings out the champagne and passes it around.  More good stories are passed around as well.  To Carmen, it reminds of her times with her sister as young teenagers and the slumber parties they used to have just before moving again.   This time though, no one is leaving and it‘s just so comfortable with Victorio and Melina sharing stories of their young rascals.     
      Mario seated on the floor, back to the single chair, Wendy sits in as she massages his shoulders as he tries to defend himself of the wild stories being told.    
     Tony has the other single chair with Maria tucked into his lap laughing as his brother chips in how it wasn’t much different for himself growing up with Tony.   
      Cameron takes full credit for all the crap he pulled on both his older and younger siblings! Carmen is left wiping her eyes constantly and finding her face aching from all the smiling and her diaphragm pained with all the laughter.  
  
~~~  
      All too soon the clock chimes 02:00. Wendy slinks off to check on Charlie sleeping in Angelica’s room.  Carmen has laid her head down on a couch cushion in Cameron’s lap and he sighs in deep contentment weaving his hands through her short hair.  Before he knows it, she is sound asleep under his hands.  Tony and Maria also slink off to bed leaving the newly engaged couple alone.    
    The room is left very quiet.  Cameron reaches over and squeezes Mario’s hand. “Thank you, Mario.”  
     Mario squeezes it back.  “How serious are you about that fast wedding?”  
     Cameron combs his fingers through Carmen’s hair, “As soon as she says.”  
     “I’ll get the lawn mowed next weekend.”  Cameron can’t help but laugh to his brother‘s swift predictions.  
     Mario nods towards Carmen to bring reality around. “Where are you going to live? Just because she was a military brat doesn‘t mean you have to be a military husband.”  
     Cameron looks down at her and sighs.  “I don’t know yet.  It looks like all the places want me, but I need to be near her.”  
     “Do you want her to stay in the Army?”  
      Cameron takes a shuttering breath. “If she was in Special Ops, I would say no, but as a mechanic, I don’t really care.”  
     “Children?”  
      Very slowly he strokes her face and then lifts her left hand watching the stones sparkle in the soft lamp light.  “Of course for me, but only when she is ready.”  Then he turns to Mario with a smirk. “She may wake up tomorrow and figure out we are moving too fast.  After all, it was only a few days a go she wouldn’t even speak to me. I know I moved too fast again, and it has me a bit worried.”  
       Mario leans in concerned for his dear brother. “Are you okay if she changes her mind?”  
       The elder brother presses the sleeping hand to his lips. “As long as she doesn’t shut me out again or run away, I think I can handle waiting.  Waited this long for anyone, I‘ll wait until she is ready.”  
       Mario nods seeing that his brother means it with complete sincerity.  Then he stands up and drapes the afghan over her.  Pressing his palm on top of Cameron’s head gives his blessing, “You two will find a way, I know it.”  With that, goes to join his own wife.  Cameron closes his eyes and ponders all Mario just said as he too drifts off to sleep.   
  
~~~~  
       The next morning, the Army couple wake up to the three kids squealing as they chase a barking fuzz-ball through the living room.  A huff from Maria in the kitchen doorway brings the chocolate eyes open. “Take him outside!”  The kids skedaddle as ordered.  
       Cam’ rubs his eyes stretching his legs out and Carmen rolls to her back looking up at him too.  “Good morning, sleepy head.  What time is it?”  
        He squints at his watch, “07:00.”  
        She groans covering her face, “I have to leave soon to be back in time.”  
       Maria waves a spoon from her post at the doorway, “Not before breakfast.”  
       Carmen sits up and sleepily salutes her. Maria shakes her head to the mock and gives Cameron the scowl before going back to the kitchen. Laughing lightly, Cameron stands up and stretches his back this time.    
       Stretching out her own toes, Carmen smirks up at him. “I could wake up to you every morning.” He slowly looks down at her and gives her a dark look of how he really wishes they were alone right now.  Before she says something she will regret, she just asks instead. “Where’s my bag?”        
     He pulls his keys out of his pocket knowing it would be best if they separate right now. Her own eyes are dark enough with desire. “I’ll be right back.”  
      A little bit relieved herself for the break in intimate tension, she stands up while he retreats to the VW.  Her dress is all wrinkled and she can see in the table top reflection her hair is a gosh awful mess.  In spite of the few kinks in her back from sleeping at an odd angle, her soul feels great.  She is really happy right now which is a feeling she hasn‘t had in a very, very long time. Who knew that a Colonel coming in to accuse her team of manslaughter could bring about such a healing moment in time?  God sure does have a crazy sense of humor.  
  
       Said ex-Colonel comes back with her Army bag and she takes it to the guest room, but not before she grabs his chin and pulls him into sweet good morning kiss.  Stepping back he is left stunned watching his future stride down the hall with a wicked cocky grin of her own.  
       A call of his name draws him to the kitchen to help his sister with breakfast.  She doesn’t say anything too busy smirking. Apparently she saw that kiss, too.  Setting the stack of plates on the counter, she hugs him from the side while he makes coffee.  He wraps his free hand to hold her close and kiss her supportive temple.  Before the words can be formed, their parents join them in the kitchen.  
       Victorio gets the cups down, “Some news last night, Cameron.”  Cameron checks his father’s face to see if his reaction is approval or not.  Victorio gives him a twinkling wink and a broad smile.  Cameron relaxes.  Melina reaches her hand out for her son as he brings her some tea and a kiss on the cheek.  
       “Be happy, my boy,” she gives her blessing.  
        Then Mario and Wendy come into the kitchen.  The look on Wendy’s face and the tight arm around her waist, there is no question why they are the last ones to the kitchen.  Wendy smiles at Cameron pinching his cheek, “I’m glad you finally found someone.”  
     Cameron’s heart is beginning to soar up to join Carmen‘s high.  Carmen hasn’t changed her mind and his family is approving of the relationship, but there is a tingle of fear stabbing him in the back of the heart if he will actually make it to the alter this time.  
  
       Squealing children come bustling back in shoves those thoughts aside and soon the kitchen is a buzz getting food together for everyone.  
        Carmen returns in her Army fatigues and gets her plate piled up.  She slides in beside Charlie and Wendy and gets to talking helicopters.  Pedro is even interested in what they are talking about.  They enjoy sharing their knowledge with a interested child.  
       Cameron is trying to stay focused on Mario and Tony’s questions about his job hunt, but he keeps drifting over to watch Carmen wrapped up in her work-talk.  She is so smart and so good at what she does.  The way she takes a fork and balances it on the salt shaker with the toothpick to explain the rotor tilt and lift to Pedro.  Mario and Tony soon turn to watching Carmen as well because Cameron has fazed out.  Mario gives Wendy a wink, which makes her blush.  Carmen then looks up and sees everyone watching her, but they all have an approving look for her.  Blushing she knows she is home here with them all.  
       Unfortunately, the grandfather clock in the living room bongs the parting time. She has to return to her hangar.  And for the first time, she isn’t really in a hurry to leave this family and return to her beloved hangar.    
        At Cam’s car there are lots of hugs and kisses in parting. Carmen even has tears in her eyes. It’s so hard to leave, but knowing she can return at any time, eases the departure.  
  
~~~  
     The drive back to the base is just as fun as the drive from Denver.  Carmen feels so relaxed in his car and Cam’ loves the fact he is not alone anymore.  
      She has long lingering kisses for him on the hood of his car when they finally arrive back to her home base. First one head pops out of the hangar door seeing her with a man.  Then another. Cam’ is the one who whispers in her ear. “We have an audience.”  
       She is so enraptured by his lips behind her ear that she just sighs. “ I don’t give a damn.”  He laughs but then reluctantly has to set her back with gentle pressure on her hips.    
       “As Sergeant First Class, you are supposed to set an example for your team,” he smirks.  She give him the don’t give me that look.  He laughs and steps back to open the trunk of his car pulling out her bag.   He hands the bag over and reluctantly she takes it.  He strokes her cheek once again, “Call me soon.  I’m going to answer one of those jobs.”  
           She nods.  The thump thump thump of an incoming helicopter can be heard coming in turning his head. “Sounds like they are calling your name.”  
        She doesn’t turn around though. “Carburetor issue.”  He shakes his head smiling at how good she is.  He gets into the car Karmann Ghia and starts it up making the break easier.  Putting it into gear, he turns it around and waves to her before pulling away.  She sighs and heads to the hangar.  Circling her fist in the air signals the team to get it together for the in coming landing.    
        The Hewys land not far from the hangar and she tosses her bag in a corner and calls, “Alright, stop the gawking.  We got birds to fix.  Let’s go!”  
  
       She goes out to greet the dismounting pilots.  Anderson is at her side as they walk over to the choppers.  As she pulls her cap on, the ring sparkles in the sunshine.  It hard for him not to notices it.  As professionally as possible he says, “Ah, Sergeant, do you want grease on that rock?”  She looks at him curiously.  He points to her hand with an encouraging smile.  They’ve worked together for a very long time.  That glint in his eye shows he approves of the engagement to the ex-officer.  She holds her hand up and pulls the ring off in the sunlight and he gets a good look at it giving off a whistle.  
        “Smartest move I ever saw an officer make.”    
       She smiles back blushing.  “Thanks, Tim.”  She slips the ring onto the chain holding her dog tags and tucks it back into her t-shirt.  Back to work as usual.  
  
~~~~~  
         The team gets set with the birds which means she can get back to her office of paperwork.  Oh goodness how she misses Kari.  This new secretary… ugh. Carmen puts a transfer on the top of her to-do list.   
         It’s a few days later before she can call Cam’. And it’s a couple times of phone tag before the finally get a hold of each other.  
       “Hello, darling.” he tells her softly.  
        She’s in her office doing the paperwork for herself.  “Hello.”  It’s not a bright and cheerful response for someone talking to their loved one.  
      He knows she is frustrate about something. “Are you alright?” She tells him about the secretary issue. He shakes his head.  
    “What are you doing?”  She asks him because she really does want to know but also doesn‘t want to talk about her frustrations anymore.  
  
     “I am filling out my forms for the North Carolina’s investigator’s office.  Should I put you on as beneficiary of my life insurance policy?”  She doesn’t want to think about losing him and he hears it in her stalled breath. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that.  How about this, I found a condo in between the base and the office.  Would you like to see it?”  Then he can hear the thumping of the choppers again.  He sighs heavily to their conversation being cut short, but it‘s their life.   
  
    “I love you, Cam,” is all she can say.  He knows she is hanging up but then he hears **_KABOOMB!_**    
     “Oh God No!” and the phone goes dead.  There is nothing he can do.  The shoe is on the other foot now.  All he can do is to wait.  
      Who will be calling on him though?  Army chaplain or Carmen?


	18. Good-bye Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen loses one of her own team. Cam and Carmen set a wedding date. Little Wendy and Mario mushy moment.

    
    On the phone with Cam’, Carmen looks out the window to the helicopters coming in. She sees something out of the corner of her eye.  A rookie driver, first day on the base, he swerves to avoid the incoming choppers and slams the three-ton truck into the stacked barrels of paint and oil.  The kaboomb isn’t an actual explosion, but instead fifty-five gallon drums of paint crashing to the ground.  Oh, the boom is her head exploding as if it was an actual explosion.  
      Swiftly she gets of the phone with Cam to organize the clean up, plus get the second team on changing the oil in the arriving Apaches.    
    Anderson calls her over to one of them.  He points out to the rotator, “That shaft has a hairline fracture in it.”    
      “And that good eye of yours is why I keep you around, Anderson,” she slugs his shoulder lightly. He laughs and they start removing pieces to get it changed out.    
     As they pull the pieces off, Anderson slips off the step stool and collapses to the ground. She calls for a medic when he doesn‘t get back up right away.  Someone from the other Apache goes to make the call.  Her heart is panicking and kneels to the ground beside him, “Tim!  What‘s happened?”    
     He has a horrible look on his face, like he’s slightly paralyzed. One hand still works reaching for hers while the eyes are swollen with fear and the moving mouth makes no sounds. She holds it tightly and he finally whispers something to her.  Tears come to her and then he goes limp and unconscious.    
    Moments later, the medics arrive and scurry him away to the emergency room.  Some how she knows already that this isn‘t going to be good. It takes all her leadership strength to remain professional while call Anderson’s wife.  He isn’t just a teammate, he’s a good friend.  He stood by her during that moment at the bar when Cam’ came for her but she wasn‘t ready for him. Carmen takes a moment to get her own worries under control before she goes back to talk to her teammates and Tim’s other friends.  
  
~~0~~  
      A phone call arrives back at the hangar less than an hour later. Carmen gathers her team together to let them know one of their own has passed away. The hangar is shocked with grief.  They’re mechanics safe at home and yet still they lost one of their own?    
      Carmen is able to keep herself from crying, but still her tone is solemn as she tells them the rest. “He already had an aneurism before the fall.  He probably didn’t even know it, but the fall caused it to burst. It was just one of those things that you never see coming.  I know it’s going to be rough, but we need to finish these birds and then we can make arrangements to see his wife. The chaplain is with her now. So please, lets get back to work.”    
      She doesn’t hide the sincerity in her voice. Even she doesn’t want to be here right now, but with being short a mechanic, the work load is heavier and yet still needs to get done.   
       “Yes Serge.“  A couple of her team reply and pick up their tools. They know she’s not being mean or cold, just doing her job.  Consoling can be done later, but without these Apache’s more lives could be lost.  
  
~~0~~  
      After the helicopters are on their way, Carmen meets the chaplain at the hospital.  She can’t help but embrace Tina Anderson tightly.  She couldn’t just be professional after all the stories Tim shared with Carmen under the hood of a chopper. Tim loved Tina and their children so very much. He was always sharing stories with the team about family antics.   
     With a heavy heart, Carmen leaves Tina with the chaplain and returns to the hangar. She just doesn’t want to go back to her lonely apartment right now. The smell of grease and oil are more homely to her right now than clean sheets and a hot meal.   
      She reaches inside her desk for her phone. There are the postcards Cam’ sent her. She stares at her phone and makes the call late in the night.  
       Cam is wide awake though. “Carmen!  Is everything alright?”  
       “Yes and no,” she answers quietly.  
       “Was there a bomb? Is everyone alright?!”     
       She had completely forgotten about the paint drum accident by this point. “Ah, no.  The crash was a rookie driver and paint drums.  No explosion, just a big mess.”  Then she goes quiet again.  
       “Carmen, what is wrong?  Don’t close me out again.”  This point needs to be a foundation to their relationship.  
       She tries not to cry but her voice ends up cracking. “Tim Anderson died today.”    
       Cam slowly gasps. He knows from their long trips that Tim was the one to stand up against a Cornel harassing his Sergeant. Tim is more than just a subordinate, but like a body guard to his teammates.   
      Carmen takes a moment and then keeps going. “He just found a cracked rotator shaft and was helping me replace it when he collapsed on the ground.  It was a brain aneurism.  Just like that {snaps her fingers} he’s gone.”  Cam remains silent. “Cam, are you still there?”  
       “Uh huh,”  he grunts.  
       “What is it?” she is now asking if he is okay.  
      “I know losing a teammate not something you are used to doing. I wish I could have been there for you.”  Now it is her turn to be quiet.  “’Ghia?” asks  
     Almost in a whisper she responds, “Yeah, I’m here.”  
    “What are you thinking?”  
    She takes a quiet sigh and then tells him, “Tim is going to be buried in New Jersey beside his grandfather.”  She leaves him to fill in the blanks.  
    And he catches on, yet is tenderly careful in asking. “Are you sure you are ready?”   
     She tries to stay in control, but this is Cam’.  Her voice wavers, “He died in my arms.  Tim told me to marry that Cuban Ghost soon.”    
     Cam softly laughs.  “I can’t argue with a dieing man’s wish.”  
     She laughs with him. “I agree.”  
     “Do you want me to ask Mario to mow the lawn?”  
     “I’ll call my parents,” is her way of answering the question.  
     Then he can’t help but ask, “What are you going to wear?”  
     “Not green!” She barks which sends a howl of laughter right back. His warm laugh makes her laugh just as brightly right back.  
    
      Then there is a knock on the door. She waves the rest of her team into the office.    
     “I have to go.  They are calling me,”  she reluctantly tells her future husband.  
     “Wait a moment.  What kind of wedding do you want?” He asks quickly.  
      She shakes her head. “I’ll have Mom and Trisha call Wendy.  They will love doing that. I really don‘t care.”  
       “Carmen, I want you to write your own vows. What are you giving?  What are you committed to?  Can you do that for me?”   
        A knot comes to her throat.  She’s going to break down in front of her team if she isn’t careful.  “Okay.  I like that a lot, Cam’.  Let the girls do the foofies.  All I want is you… forever.”  Her team drop their heads exchanging glances.  They know they have just seen the soft personal side of their leader. Sure she can be soft when they have a need, but they aren’t used to seeing her soft about something in her own life.    
       Cameron looks over at the picture of Wendy and Mario with Charlie sitting right before him..  He can’t help but think about Charlene and widow Anderson.  How long is forever? Does it really matter?  
      “I really have to go, Cam.”   
       “I know.  Email me the info on Anderson and I’ll meet you there.  I’ll take you to Mario’s right after.”  
       “Thank you, Cam’.  I love you.”  
       “I love you too, Carmen.  Bye’”  And the phone disconnects.    
     She tucks the phone into her desk and wipes her face.  Then she smiles up at her team.  They are all a little taken back at hearing her talk of love.  But she stands up before any questions can be asked.   
     “Okay, lets go make Tim proud and take care of those birds.  We got other teams counting on them.  Tim wouldn’t like us moping around for him while letting others down.  Right?”  They all nod.  She claps her hands and points to the hangar.  It’s the quietest that hangar has ever been.  But still efficient.  She smiles as she looks at her team. Damn proud of them.  
  
~~0~~  
     Cam’ hangs up the phone with Carmen starts to get nervous.  Will he actually get to say ‘I do’ this time?  Before he calls his brother, he better get himself together.  He looks at the clock, well maybe he better get some rest.  He has a real job now.    
    Sleep comes hard to him that night.  Somewhere between visions of marrying Carmen and burying her.  
      A little sleep deprived he goes to work the next day.  Thank goodness it is orientation.  Just meeting the people, filing paperwork, being assigned a firearm, badge issue, learning the lay out of the building, and getting assigned to a team.  He knows which ones are loose cannons, which ones would never make his team if he was in command, which ones he does want to watch his back. And of course the office floozies.  
     By the end of the day he is ready to call his brother. “Hey little brother,” in Hoss like fashion.  
    Mario can only laugh, “And how are you, Cam’?”  
    Cameron ponders that for a moment,. Just how IS he? With a deep breath he answers the question with one of his own. “Ah, how fast can you get that lawn of yours mowed?”  
    Mario turns serious and lets it sink in for a moment.  “Are you sure?  It‘s only been a few weeks.”  
     “Yes, Mario, I’m more than sure.”  
      “Okay, so you are, but what about Carmen?  Aren’t you rushing?”  
      Cameron knew this was going to come up.  He sighs heavily, “Do you want to talk to her to make sure? I don’t mind.  She wants Wendy, Trisha and her mom to decorate and co-ordinate.  I think she wants to elope.”  
       Mario smiles. “Okay so she isn’t into formalities.  But she is into commitments.  When do you want to plan this shim-dig?”  Cameron doesn’t answer right away.  “Cameron… what is it?”  
       Mario can hear the rustling around on Cameron’s side.  Then he hears the pop of the beer and a drink being taken.  Finally Cameron answers, “Do you remember when I told you about approaching her at the bar with her team?”  
      Mario ponders the memory. “You tried to take her home and she thought you were a ghost.  But she was a little drunk at the time, if I remember correctly.”  
      Cameron takes another pull on the beer. “Yep, that was the time.  Kind of kicked off our big fight.”  
      Mario chuckles, “Oh, I thought the big fight was when you accused her of murder.”  
     “Ha ha ha, Skeeter!”  Cameron brushes off the ribbing, “Seriously though.  The sergeant who blocked my path, Anderson… good man to have on a team…  he’s dead.”  
      Mario sighs, “Oh man…”  
      Cameron finishes. “His funeral will probably be next Friday in New Jersey.  Less than an hour from your place.  Get it?”  
      Now it’s Mario’s turn to sigh.  “Got it.  The lawn will be ready.”  The silence is heavy for both of them who have lost their own loves and found strength in new life and love.  They also have had their fair share of military funerals.  
       “Tim told her to marry that Cuban Ghost,” Cameron laughs and Mario easily joins him, then the silence falls again.  Sometimes that’s all they need.  
  
        Squealing can be heard in the hall as Wendy brings Charlie to his dad.  Charlie grabs the phone, “Da! Da!” he yells into it.  
     Cameron beams, “Charlie boy!”  
     “Cam-cam!  Cam-cam!” Charlie returns.  
      Wendy laughs while trying to pry the phone from her little son. “So did I hear you are finally going to get me a sister to play with!”  
     Cameron groans, “Yeah just what I’m looking forward to at family gatherings.  Girl talk about rotator shafts, gyros, and turbo props.”  
     Wendy howls with laughter.  One of the many things he loves about his dear sister-in-law is her contagious laughter.  He can even hear Charlie giggle with his mother and then the hiccups come.    
    Then he tells her, “Carmen wants you, her sister Trisha, and her mom to do all the girly foofy stuff.”  
   “I guess that leaves Tony in charge of musical entertainment.” she winks to her husband.  
    “Oh Lord no!”  Cameron groans.  “Please, this is supposed to be the best day of my life, not a nightmare.”    
     Wendy laughs again, “Don’t worry, I already have another idea.”  
     “Wendy, I love you.  We really needed you in this family.”  
     She encourages him, “We love you too, Cameron.  Carmen is a lucky woman.”  
     Cameron relaxes and gets choked up on his emotions. “Make it a day she will be glad to remember.”  
     “Hey, remember, the wedding is about you two.  Not the foofies and music.”  He goes silent.  She finishes, “It will be fine.  It’s everything after that she needs.  You.”  
     “Thank you, Wendy.” He says quietly. She really is a good chaplain’s wife.  
     Mario trades Charlie for the phone. “He’s all yours, dear.”    
     Cameron hears Wendy holler back. “He stinks!”  Mario chuckles and Cameron joins the family laughter.  
     Mario turns his focus back to Cameron as his wife takes their little stinker to be changed. “Anything special you want me to do?”  
     “I told her I would like her to write her own vows. What is she committing to.”  
     Mario nods, “Good idea.  Do you know what you are going to say?”  
     Cameron laughs. Even though he is the younger brother, Mario knows him all too well. “No.”  
     Mario shakes his head. “Anything else I should know?”  
      He takes another drink, “You are going to love her father.  And her mother keeps them all in line, but with a padded wrench.”  
      Mario joins his laugh knowing it is his own wife who keeps him organized.  “I look forward to meeting them.  Have them call us anytime.”  
     Cameron rubs his brow, “I will.  I better get some sleep.  I have to be professional now. Suit and tie and all.”  
      Mario shakes his head again. “I never thought you would leave the Army.”  
      “Quite honestly, neither did I.  It’s funny that  ‘Ghia made me think about civilian life.  And she not even a civilian!”  
       Mario smiles to his big brother making a huge change in his life. “Alright, Mr. Carson, I’ll talk to you in a few days.”    
     Cam doesn’t hang up right away though.  He finally tells Mario something he hasn’t said in a very long time, “Mario, I love you.  You’ve put up with a lot from me…  and Tony.  Thanks, little brother.”  
        Mario feels the words deeply and chokes out his own, “Get some sleep Cameron, that beer is beginning to talk.”  
        Cam smiles, “Good night, Mario.”  And they finally hang up.  
  
        Mario just stares at the phone.  He knows Cameron is scared if he will actually make it this time.  He knows Cameron is afraid of losing his love again.  Mario grips the back of his own neck feeling both rings digging into his skin.  Even saying ‘I do’ doesn’t guarantee you will have them forever.  Cameron will see that next week.  Well, he has already seen that.  He prays the minister presiding over Tim’s funeral will have words will be comforting to the family, Cameron, and Carmen.  He prays that the Anderson’s made the most of their time together.  
    Then he feels another set of hands on his neck.  He leans forward resting his forehead on his desk and lets Wendy take over.    
     “What is it, Mario?”  She asks quietly massaging.  He can’t respond.  Her warm loving hands have driven all thoughts from his brain.  Then she moves down to his shoulders and further down his spine.  “Mario?” she tries again.  He glances at his watch.  Charlie is in bed and probably asleep by now.  He’s such a good boy.  
      He turns to his wife and stands up.  He just looks at her and smiles with his best minister’s tone, “Take comfort in the present.”  And with that gives her a kiss that she knows where he is leading.  She steps back and closes the office door.  He just shakes his head with an endearing smile and tugs off his t-shirt.  They don’t make it out of the office for a long time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen goes to Anderson's funeral and then heads up to Mario's house. Here the Carsons and Casinos will meet for the first time. And a war is going to break out! Mario gets bad news.

  
      
Chapter 19  
    It’s a couple days before Carmen can contact her family. Her dad is not pleased that she sent the announcement via email, but he understands her point once they get a chance to actually talk.  It’s a brief message with only ten minutes at 02:00 to get the word out.  With being down two men and had an extra craft to care for, it was all she could do to get Mario and Wendy’s numbers into the email before they hollered for her on the hangar floor. The close to the message was a smiley face telling her family to have a good time planning the wedding. Put all the foofies they want but she doesn’t want to see any olive drab green!  That was an order!!  But there can’t be enough chocolate.  
    A few days later she gets to talk to her Dad about Anderson’s funeral and explain the rush. It warms his heart that both of his daughters have found good men willing to maneuver their lives to be with the women they love so much.  
     Lastly, Carmen sends a message to Kari about the wedding.  Kari responds with, “See what I can do.”  
  
~~0~~  
    With a heavy sigh of both grief and excitement, the day arrives.  Carmen drives alone up to New Jersey in her precious ‘68 Stingray.  She pulls into the cemetery slowly and winds her way to the canopied area.  She parks her car down a way from the family car and steps out of her car.  After straightening her uniform and adjusting her hat,  she looks down at her car and strokes the hood with her left hand.  The gemstones in her ring sparkle in the sunlight.    
     “Thank you, Tom,” she whispers to her old love.    
      She reaches into the car and pulls one last thing out, then she walks over to the grave site. Tina and the children are there with some parents.  Reverently she greets the family and kneels down to hug the children tightly with soft words about what a good friend their father was to her.  Tina takes her hand tenderly as she rises back up.  The wife knows the sergeant has spent more time with her husband lately than she has.    
      Carmen tries not to get choked up but when Tim’s little daughter says, “When is Daddy coming?” It’s almost too much for her.  Luckily Tim’s father scoops up his granddaughter and settles her into his lap.  
    Shortly there after, the minister starts the service.  Carmen is the one to call the orders.  Then it’s her job as Tim’s Hangar Chief to hand the flag to Tina. The tears can not be held back and for the first time in a long time, Carmen does not feel ashamed to let them show.  Tina clasps it to her chest then reaches for one last hug from Carmen.  Maybe it‘s not protocol, but neither cares.     
      It’s Tina’s next words that comfort Carmen. She whispers them in her ear, just as Tim had on the tarmac. “Carmen, marry that man right away.  You will never regret it.”  With that she releases her with a big smile.  Carmen has to wipe the tears away from her face and smiles back at Tina.  As she steps back into position, sees Cameron a few rows back and her heart skips a beat.  
    Then the volley of shots are fired.  The littlest one begins to cry in her grandpa’s lap clamping her hands over her ears.  The service closes, and the guests begin to leave.  
         Carmen approaches Tina again. She has a wrench that she had stashed behind another headstone.  “Mrs. Anderson,” Carmen says laying it into Tina’ hands.  Carmen sees her own father and Cameron coming over to them.  Once again Sergeant Casio tries, “I wanted you to know…”  Her words just aren’t coming out.  She taps the wrench and drops the formality. “Tina, it’s been engraved by everyone on the team.  Anderson-Tim meant a lot to all of us.  We are going to miss him dearly.”  Tina looks down and sees that the team has used a hand etcher and each member has signed it.  She runs her finger over the names.  Carmen smiles tearfully, “They all wanted to come, but they sent me to represent the team.  I’ve had the rest of Tim’s stuff shipped to your home.”  
    Tina touches Carmen’s hand. “Are you coming to the reception?”  Carmen looks up to Cameron and her father.  
    Cameron threads his fingers of support into hers, “Whatever you want, ‘Ghia.”  
    She gives his hand a tight squeeze and then turns back to the widow. “Tim will haunt me forever if I don’t follow his orders.”  
    Cam’ is the one to explain to Tina. “We are headed to my brother’s house to get married. He‘s a Coasty Chaplain.”  
    Tina laughs and hugs them both. She had no idea that the beloved Sergeant would be following Tim’s last wishes to quickly, but she loves it! A wonderful way to end the funeral service. “Let me give you one piece of advice, never part without saying ‘I love you’.  Even if you are mad at each other. Then you have to think of something that you love about the other.  Even if it’s their tenacity to not drop their side of the fight.”  She turns to see her husband’s casket being lowered, “Because you never know what will happen.  Good or bad.”  
    A sound of a motor has them turning to look. They all stand silently as the casket disappears into the ground and the vault lid sealed on top. When the backhoe starts dropping the dirt into the hole, Tina’s father comes to her side with one child on his hip and the other holding his hand. “Ready, dear?”  
    Tina turns back to Cameron and Carmen. “I have no regrets.  I know I will see him again.  I have his children who are the best part of our life. I’ll be fine. Send me a wedding photo?”  She squeezes their hands.  Both of them nod and then the Anderson family head off to the waiting car.  
    Carmen turns to her own father, “Shall we?”  
    “Are you sure?”  
            She nods, “I need to, Dad.”    
           Cam’ looks at them curiously but Carl just tells him.  Cam knows he will find out the answer soon enough. “Follow us, Cameron.”  
    Cam’ gets into his Karmann Ghia, Carl and Carmen get into the Stingray.  Carmen follows the road up to the top of the hill where the rose garden sits. Carmen leads the way to the correct wall. She kneels down in front of a brass plaque with Army markings and touches it silently. Carmen bows her head in prayer, Carl drops a hand onto her shoulder and also says a silent prayer.  Cam reads the name:  
    Private Tomas Ray Alden.  
    Then he reads the date.  He looks back over to the Stingray and it hits him.  This was the prom date.    
         Carmen stands up and brushes down her skirt. With a jingle of keys, she is pulling a couple off.  She hands the keys with the US Army seal on the key ring to her father.  
        “She’s yours now, Daddy.”  Her dad holds the key stunned. She folds his hands over the keys and laughs lightly, “Oh don’t give me that look.  I couldn’t figure out if you liked him for the gentleman he was or because of his car.  You have drooled over that car ever since you saw it. Besides,” she turns to Cameron, “You told me to upgrade.”  She slips her arms around Cameron.  Carl looks between the couple and the car.    
    Then with an arm pump of a football player, “Yesssss!”  They all laugh.  “First thing I’m going to do, is give her a decent paint job.”  
    Cam’ laughs and hugs Carmen back. “What is your mother going to say?”  
    Carl beams a smile, “Absolutely nothing.  She’s wanted that car as much as me.”  
           With that and a laugh, they mount up and head off to Mario’s.    
  
~~0~~  
    Cameron and Carmen make a quick stop at the hall of records for the license.  From there, it doesn’t take that long to get to Mario’s house. They pull up in front of the older two story house.  Martha and Melina are sitting on the front porch with Joy and Charlie in their arms.  Victorio, Pedro and Angelica are tossing the ball around with Tony.  Cameron shuts down the engine and starts to get out but Carmen slips her hand into his and he stops.    
        In almost a whisper she says her praise out loud. “Thank you Lord.”  She watches her family.  Wendy, Trisha, and Maria come out the front door laughing hysterically and leaning on each other. They are wiping the tears from their eyes as Mario comes out behind them.  They turn on him and shove him back inside. Carmen has tears coming down her own face.  Cam’ turns her to face him.  She smiles at him, “I love our family, Ghia,”  and kisses her sweetly.  She clings to his lapels keeping it to a long and promising kiss.  
    She doesn’t let go until the knocking on the window is heard and the barking voice. “Hey solider!  What’s your intentions with my daughter?”  
    At that the rest of the family rushes the Karmann Ghia. “Cameron!  Carmen!”  
    Finally they have to get out and endure the hugs and kisses of their family.  Even though she just came from the funeral of a friend, feels she could fly on all this love surrounding her.  Cam’ is trilled to see her revel in it and beaming as Carmen shows off the engagement ring.  Wendy leads them to the back yard for catered sandwiches, ice tea, and chocolate chip cookies.  
  
    During the lunch it’s a good time for all the family members to get to know each other. Tony asks Marcus, “So you are a detective.”  Marcus nods.  Tony circles his finger around the room at the other military personnel. “We should go to the shooting range.”      
    Marcus smirks and scratches the side of his head.  “That may not be a good idea.”  He turns to Trisha who only smiles.    
    Carmen knows her sister and leans in, “Trisha, what secret are you hiding?” she asks carefully.  Cameron already knows the answer,  he can see it.  
    Tony pushes for an answer though. “Alright Marcus, we are all family, what’s your background?”  
    Marcus laughs and says, “Sharp Shooter.”  Everyone leans in and Carl sinks into his chair this he didn‘t know.  
    Mario asks carefully, “With whom?”  
    Marcus pulls up his sleeve and show the seal tattooed on his arm, “Marines.”  
    The rest all call at the same time, “JAR HEAD!”  
    Carmen turns to Trisha in mock horror. “You traitor.”  Then she turns to her father who is absolutely silent.  “You knew?”  
    Carl shrugs, “Could have been worse.  Could have been Air Force.”  Even Mario groans at that one.  
    So the bantering begins.  Squids, puddle jumpers, hoo-ya!, commandos, and so on.  
    Carmen then notices and has to ask, “Dad, you aren’t joining in?”  
    Carl reaches for Martha’s hand, “I learned the hard way not to throw rocks in a fish bowl.  You don’t get invited back.”  Martha smiles sheepishly.    
    Carmen gasps, “NO!  I’m a fishes’ granddaughter?”  
    Mario pats her hand, “Two thirds of the Earth’s surface is water, now two thirds of your family protects it.”  He smacks fists with Tony.  Marcus and Cameron can only shake their heads.  
    Laughing and groaning mix, when Wendy jumps up. “Alright, alright, I’m through with all you military brats!  Time to put your money where your mouth is.  Bachelor party time!”  They all look at her with an arrangement of cocked brows and confused expressions,  including Mario.  Even he has no idea what his wife is up to.  
     She turns to Pedro, “I know you want to come,” then she turns to Angelica, “What are your thoughts on paintball?”  
    Jumping up and down wildly, Angelica turns to her mom. “Can I?! Can I?!”  
         Maria nods catching her hands before she bounces off to the moon, “Of course you can.”  
    Although Tony is happy that his daughter is going to join into the family fun, he just has to know what the sneaky mechanic is up to. He leans in ready for a fight, “What are the teams, Grease Monkey?”  
    Wendy smiles to Trisha. “Girls vs. boys.”  Trisha nods and rubs her hands together.  Wendy pulls a blue bag and a pink bag out from behind Mario’s barbeque grill.  “Alright, mount up.  Maria, you got the van, right?”  She nods.  “Good, I’ve got mine.”  
    Melina and Martha laugh holding the babies, “We will prepare the triage ward.”  
    Carl can only laugh heartily, “I’ll take my camera.”  
    And just like all bad timing at a good moment, the chaplain’s phone rings.  Mario was already up, reaches for it. “I’ll get it.  You guys go ahead and get ready.”    
      The ladies head off to the guest room to change, Mario takes the phone to the office while the boys head up to the master bedroom.  It’s a few minutes before they all meet in pink and blue camouflage out by the vans.  All but Mario, that is.    
       Carl starts with some photos, when Mario emerges from the house. He is in uniform carrying his motorcycle helmet and briskly headed towards his motorcycle. Wendy heads him off though.  He is hesitant to tell her, but in a soft voice he does.  She puts her hands on his cheeks and pulls his forehead to touch hers.  The family gives the couple a moment and then comes to them.  
    Wendy tells them, because Mario is definitely effected.  “Chet is missing.  His team was on a boat when they got a distress call.  Pirate attack. Three pirate ships against a cruise liner. Chet’s ship is under fire as well and two cutters and a destroyer are on their way.  Details are still sketchy but there is a lot of blood on both of the boats.”  
    By the time she is finished, the whole family has gathered around Mario, laying hands on him.  “Do you want me to got with you, Skeeter?” Cameron asks.  
    Mario shakes his head. “I’m okay.  I don’t know when I’ll be back.  Your wedding….”  
    Carmen grips his arm snuggly, “I’ll find a justice of the peace if I have too.  Even if it’s an Air Force chaplain, but I’m not leaving New Jersey without the Carson name. Don‘t you worry.”  
    Mario smirks to her supporting him to do his job and still she will be a part of his family. “Chet will come back from the grave to haunt me if I let a Bus Driver officiate my brother’s wedding.  I’ll be back in time..”    
         He tries to pop on his helmet and start the engine, but Carl reaches over and shuts it down. “Not so fast Reverend Skeeter.”  They all lay hands on Mario. It’s their turn to minister to the minister.  Carl leads the prayer and they all silently join in.  
        “Dear Lord, thank you for this family and the service they all give.  Bring these Guardsmen home safely and with justice.  Give us peace to your will and bring Mario home in time to join this family in Holy Union.  Amen.”  
            They all pass the Amen’s.  Victorio clasps his son tightly to his chest.  Mario croaks out in the crushing grip. “I’ll be back, Papa.”    
         He pulls on his helmet and Wendy kisses him through the face shield opening.  He turns to Cameron with a wink. “Get Wendy in the kiester for me,”  and slams the face shield down before she can protest.  He starts the engine and takes off down the street.  
    The rest of the family gives the babies kisses, mount up into the vans and head out to the paint ball paint field.


	20. Paintball time!

  
Chapter 20  
    The paintball field is actually an old lumber store.  The outside garden supply area has been torn up to add live trees, dirt mounds, and boulders as an outdoor arena.  The wide doors have been opened up so that this group can also use the indoor area, thus doubling their playing field.  Inside has been set up with ‘buildings’ and rooms.  They have left the old displays for bathroom fixtures, doors, windows, and kitchens.  
    The first game is decided to be capture the flag. The boys with a blue flag and in return the girls have a pink one.  The boys take the outside and the girls the inside as their bases. Pedro camps up in the tree house near the boys’ flag as guard.  Marcus teaches him how to pick off the girls as they come outside.    
    The girls hang the flag on the ‘fridge’.  Trisha, Angelica, Wendy hide out in the open and ambush the guys all at once as they come through the cabinet section in an attempt to take the flag. Carmen sneaks out and gets five feet from the flag when she gets hit. The boys made it to the kitchen, but all covered in pink shots.  
    They play a couple rounds of this game, changing the color of the paintballs for each round and placing the flag in different places.  After a few hours they are exhausted,  mostly from laughing.  Thankfully the paint ball place has showers and the teams get cleaned up before meet the grandmas and babies at the local pizza parlor.  
  
    Wendy has even provided t-shirts for everyone to change into. Carmen enters the pizza parlor in a brown t-shirt that says, “Hand over the chocolate and no one gets hurt.”  Trisha is wearing the same style but says, “When in doubt, add more chocolate!”  Wendy’s is printed with, “Who’s the Mommy?”  and Maria’s says, “Game On!” with a picture of a Candyland board game.      
    Even the grandparents have been given special shirts. Carl’s shirt is plastered brightly with, “Trouble?  Call 800-Grandpa”.  Marcus is beaming in one that says, “Big Daddy” with handprints like from jelly. Tony’s says, “Driver carries no cash.  Kids on board.” in those yellow diamond street sign style.  Victorio is sitting proudly next to Carl in his shirt that proclaims, “Abuello’s Unite!”.    
    But the best one everyone agrees is Cameron’s:    “Boxers  Briefs” with  “Commando” checked off.  
        
        After such a fun and rousting game, it’s a good time at the pizza parlor reliving the paintball game and of course other family stories come up adding to the merriment.  Carl and Martha can’t help but smile as they watch Carmen enjoying family time.  It is a prayer come true for the parents.  Carmen has found family and love again.  For so long they feared her only fun would come in the name of helicopters and hangar crew.  
      
        After about thirty minutes into pizza, Wendy takes her cell outside to check on Mario.  When she comes back she doesn’t have any new news.  The battle is still going on out at sea. The party moment turns solemn.  It’s Victorio this time who reaches out his hands and says the prayer for peace and strength and for the blessings of his family.  The amen’s again with tight hugs going around.  
    The love and laughter continue.  Some pool is played.  Carmen enjoys watching Cameron teaching Angelica to shoot.  Trisha wraps her arms around her little sister and Carmen holds Trisha’s arms to her.  “I never thought you would find someone with such and awesome family.”  
    Carmen laughs, “I never thought I would find anyone at all!”  Trisha joins her laugh just as Angelica’s shot makes it into the hole and she squeals with delight.  Uncle Cameron hugs her tight shooting a twinkling eye at Carmen.  He’s never seen her beam so brightly and it’s wonderful!    
     Angelica hears a strange sound and cranes her neck to the grunts over at the Pac Man game where Tony and Marcus are battling it out.  Just behind them, Trisha and Carmen see Pedro is arm wrestling Carl while Victorio is making Joy giggle with those hiccup laughs that set Charlie tottering over to her. And last but not least, Wendy and Maria are talking about final arrangements for the wedding to be had in the morning.  
  
~0~  
    All too soon though, the children are getting tired. It has been a long day and even  Carmen is starting to feel it herself.  A long drive, add in a funeral, overload of family love, heavy prayers for her friend Mario and…. and … she looks over to her fiancé’.  Tomorrow he will be her husband. They’ve barely had anytime together.    
     She walks into his arms.  “Where are you staying?  Can I drive you home?”  he asks her as he envelops her.  
      Carmen gives him a childish pout. “Mom said she needed me to come with her.  She brought dresses for me to look at,  besides, you know the tradition.”    
       He may not be able to see her before the wedding but he will take a moment to kiss her tenderly.  “I can’t wait to hold you in my arms all night long.  I can’t wait to make love to you.”  He whispers in her ear as he kisses her in that tender spot right behind her ear.  She’s melting in his arms praying that tomorrow night will come quickly!  
    Still something is nagging her even through his sweet touches. “What about Mario?”  
    He continues kissing down her neck as he tosses out, “I’ll call you in the morning.  I’m sleeping on his couch tonight.  The Carson’s are all bunking at Mario’s.”  
    She smiles at him. “Are we staying somewhere else tomorrow night, though?  I have to be back Monday afternoon.”  
    That does make him lift his lips from her neck to give her a wicked smile. “Then we will just have to make the most of it.  I have to be back Monday afternoon as well.”  He leans in to give her a taste of what tomorrow night will bring when a hand clamps down on Cameron’s shoulder.  
    “You better have a big condo in North Carolina.  You know the rules.  Newlyweds always host the first Thanksgiving.”  
    Wide eyes and completely confused Cam snorts, “Since when?”  Tony shrugs.  Cameron shows him a fist, “Now back off Simper Fudd, I’m going to kiss my lady goodnight,” and promptly turns back to do so.  
    Tony retorts, “Sure you don’t need the sharp shooter to help you line up your sights?”  
    Cameron is about to respond when Carmen grabs his cheeks and kisses him so desperately that he forgets everyone but her. The cat calls are heard from the whole Carson family.  Even Carl joins in!  Whey draw back they join their laughing family.  
    He knows he is going to have to let her go, so he strokes her cheek with his thumb. “Until tomorrow, Mrs. Carson.”  
    She smiles rubbing her nose with his. “Mrs. Carson… I like that.  Another promotion.”  He smiles and Tony drags him away as Trisha pulls Carmen away. It’s really hard for them to break eye contact with each other, just too worried there will be another delay, but knowing they must have faith.  
  
~0~  
    Carmen smiles being back with her family again as they all ride together back to the hotel.  Up in the room, Marcus puts Joy down in the a joining room and relaxes with Carl to watch ESPN.  The girls go to the other room and look at the dresses Martha has brought.  First she tries on Trisha’s wedding dress.  They maybe sisters, but definitely not the same shape and all three have a good laugh.  Then there’s the hideous bridesmaid’s dress Trisha has from a friend‘s wedding. They all agree that is certainly not going to happen.   
      Then she looks down at the prom dress she was supposed to wear with Tom. A flood of memories come back, but this time, they aren’t sad ones.  It was a fun time when her sister and mom took Tomboy-Carmen shopping for the dress. There is no question about if she will try it on! Still she is surprised though.    
      “I can’t believe it still fits!  Okay, I really can’t believe you KEPT it.”  
       Her mother laughs.  As beautiful as Carmen looks, she has the most comical expression on her face throwing off the whole image.  She catches Carmen’s eye in the mirror and gives her a soft look.  “Your father picked that one.  He said, ‘We paid an arm and a leg for that dress, we are going to get some use out of it.’”    
         They all laugh at her perfect impersonation of Carl.  Leave it to her father to be sentimental and practical at the same time.  
    Trisha fluffs the dress and gives her sister a final inspection. She gives the mechanic’s biceps a squeeze.  “Geeeze, look at those arms.  It’s a good thing it’s sleeveless.  Man, has Cameron any idea has met his match?”  
    Carmen blushes.  Yeah she does have very strong arms, but she frowns down at her hands.  Permanently stained with grease and scarred.  “Too bad my hands don’t match the dress.”  
    “Its okay, they look like your father’s,”  her mother tenderly smiles and gives those battered hands a soft pat.  
          “Thanks Mom,” she gives those hands a squeeze to one of the best compliments she has ever been given.  
    Trisha pulls a necklace out of her suit case and clasps it around Carmen‘s neck. “Some thing borrowed.”  It’s a white gold Hershey’s kiss.  The flag says, ‘I love you’.  Carmen knows this is the necklace Carl gave Trisha on her wedding day.  
    “The dress would be something old,” her mother smirks and Carmen sticks her tongue out at her in reply.  But with a tweak to her nose, her mother hands her a small box.  It is earrings that match Trisha’s necklace.  “From your father.”         
        But there’s a cackle from her father in the other room. “Ha, it’s from your mother!”  
       “Hey chocolate has successfully gotten through forty years of marriage!” Martha fires back making every one laugh.  
            But it’s getting late, and tomorrow is going to be a very big day. She takes the dress off and changes into her jeep p.j.’s.  Carmen stays on the couch with her sister talking most of the night while everyone else beds down.  Just like back in their teen years!  
  
~~0~~  
    At about eight the next morning, Martha wakes up the girls and heads them off to the Carson house. Trisha checks the front door to find out if it is clear for the bride to enter and not seen by the groom.  Then comes back to the car, “Tony and Cam’ took Pedro and Victorio for a walk or run around the block, so the coast is clear.”  
    Quickly they head up to the house.  Trisha and Martha take the gear to the guest room and Carmen goes to the kitchen with Melina. Melina has warm kisses for her soon to be daughter-in-law.    
       “Something azule, blue.” Melina slips a bracelet of silver with a blue sapphire set into it.  “I was to give it to Christy, it is yours now Carmen. You make my Cameron no longer alone.  Thank you, my dear.”  Carmen is stunned. Not only did Melina call her by the right name, but has truly given her this blessing. She just doesn’t know what to say.  
    But she doesn’t have a chance to. Wendy and Maria slowly meander to the kitchen looking like death warmed over. Maria sinks down into a chair at the kitchen table and Wendy plunks Charlie into his high chair.  Angelica gets the mugs out and the box of tea bags seeing how neither of the mothers are exactly functioning properly. Somehow, Wendy starts a kettle.    
       Carmen looks at them and then at Melina who only winks back with a cheeky smile on her face and pushes a box closer to her.  It has a chocolate colored ribbon and a tag with her name on it.  
    Martha finally makes it into the kitchen and gapes at Wendy and Maria. “What happened to you two?”  
    Maria groans, “Men!”  
    Wendy is almost green in her own reply. “Damn Cubans.”  
    Mario graces the kitchen doorway in time to hear them.  Melina giggles behind her hand and that‘s when Martha now knows, but newly arriving Trisha is just baffled.  Maria looks at Wendy with a curious expression which Wendy turns to Maria.  They point at each other and at the same time, “You too?”   
        Mario turns to the ladies, horribly worn out from his own all nighter and now deeply confused.    
    Seeing Mario in the doorway, Carmen asks him. “How is Chet?”  
    Mario is completely thrown off.  His sister and wife look sick and about to accuse him of something.  His mother is laughing at him.  His almost sister-in-law is worried about his brother-in-law and his brain is barely functioning.  Then his little niece sneaks up behind him giving him a hug.  
    “We missed you, Tio Mario.”  This he can understand and lifts her into his arms with a kisses to her cheek.  
    Then they all start to ask question about Chet until he waves them to stop.  “Chet is fine.  Wounded but fine.  Two other Coast Guardsmen are wounded, one passenger is dead and five pirates are dead.  Two in custody.  The situation is now under investigation and the wedding will commence as planned.  Okay?”  
    There’s a general nod knowing that Mario wants to focus on today’s wedding and not the horrors of last night. Mario sets Angelica down and sees Carmen’s reaction to lifting the lid to the box.   “Now, what is wrong with you two, what’s in the box, and where are the others?”  
    But no one answers him right away and the look on his mother’s face is not helping him one bit. Melina brings the ladies the hot water and pours them tea. Wendy and Maria sip it carefully.  Wendy closes her eyes and holds a hand to her forehead and Maria sighs.  
    Still with not answer to what is going on in the kitchen, the front door opens with the rest of the family returning.  Martha, Carl and Trisha block Carmen so Cameron can’t see her.  
    For a minister, Mario gives one heck of a growl and points to Wendy and Maria. “You two first. What is going on?”  
    Wendy groans, “You knock me up, Reverend.”  
    “Hunh!”  Is all the poor chaplain can muster.  
    “Ditto”  Maria joins her sister-in-law’s groan.  And then, in a flash Wendy and Maria dash out for the bathroom.  
    Mario backs slams against the door jam letting them rush by and raises his hands in defense. Tony looks just as stunned at the news that just flew past him to the bathroom.  
             Mario turns to Tony, “I didn’t touch Maria, I swear!!”


	21. Giving a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> credit: Song belongs to Josh Groban. "When You Say You Love Me"
> 
> More than a wedding happens here. :)

   
Chapter 21  
    Confused Mario turns to a totally Tony confused, “Did you hear that?”  
    “Did they really just say they are pregnant again?”    
            Cameron snorts in attempt to hold back a full laugh.  Mario and Tony turn on him,  “Oh just you wait, brother dear.  You could be next, sooner than you think.”  
    Then they hear Carmen’s voice at the table behind the wall of chaperones read the note that was sitting with the box: “You said you weren’t leaving New Jersey without this.”    
          The chaperones turn to Cam with an assortment of soft expressions and a combined, “Awwww.”  
    Mario leans into Cameron. “What did you do?”  
    Cameron softly slugs his brother in the shoulder, “Just followed her suggestion.”  
    That’s too much for Mario and Tony and they have come over to the table to see what Cam has done. Carmen going through the shoe box of fabric strips embroidered with C. Carson from Cameron’s old uniforms.  Then she picks up the brass name plate that goes on his dress uniform.  He even had Sgt First Class engraved in front of C. Carson.    
    Carmen eyes fill with tears as she catches her father’s eye. “Daddy, he literally is giving me his name.” Carl wraps an arm around his daughter and kisses the top of her head.  
    Tony has to crack one back though. “Yeah today he gives you his name, tomorrow it’s his dirty socks.” Cam just childishly stick sticks his tongue out at the jab and Tony returns the gesture.   
    Maria and Wendy come back to their husbands a few moment later. Maria softly punches Tony in the stomach. “I heard that. Yuck it up now, Esquire Alonzo.  You’ll be changing dirty diapers before you know it.”  Tony tries not to look a little afraid. Angelica’s birth had been almost tragic.  Maria sees the fear flash through his eyes and knows what he’s thinking about. He needs her support that it will be alright just as much as she needs his support. With a warm smile she snuggles into his waiting arms. “Love you Tony.”  
  
    Mario puts an arm around his wife too. “I’m sorry.”  
    Wendy swats his rear and smirks at him, “No you aren’t.”  He whispers something in her ear that causes her to blush bright red and hide her face into his shoulder while he giggles.  
      
         The tender moment is broken by Pedro rushing into the kitchen from the living room.  He’s upset with his grandfather and dashes right to his father’s side with a proud angry stance.  “I’m not carrying that sissy pillow.  I’m not four!”  But he does look like he is about ready to cry.  
    Tony turns soft for his maturing son. “Hey, it’s okay. We will figure something out.  Don’t worry, you don’t have to, but keep in mind, it is an honor to be a guard of the rings.”  
         Pedro nods with a sniff. “Guards don’t carry sissy looking pillows!”  
        Just then, something shiny in the shoe box Carmen reaches into the shoe box and pulls out Cameron’s dog tags.  “Hey Pedro, I think I just came up with an idea.”  
    Pedro squeezes through the chaperones as Carmen loops the dog tags around his neck. “How about if we put the rings on this?”    
       Pedro smiles.  He knows the importance of the dog tags and proudly hopes to wear a set of his own someday.  Wearing his uncle‘s for now will be a good start.    
    Maria gives her an encouraging smile and Carmen snuggles Pedro into her arms.  “Nice one, Tia ’Ghia”  Carmen beams.  She is going to love that new title.  
  
~0~  
    By noon the guests start to arrive.  True most were already there, but there is now Kari, and some friends of Cameron’s from his old team.  The musicians are students from the next door neighbor who play some of their well rehearsed orchestra pieces.    
              
          Then the time comes.  
    Wendy has taken Charlie’s swing set and entwined it with white and silver Christmas garland.  Then she stuck some red roses from her rose bush sporadically through it.  She found a paper cross from Charlie’s Baptism and hung it from the center of the swing set.  
    By now, Mario has gotten himself cleaned up and is waiting for them in uniform under the cross.  Cameron is in his grey double breasted suit looking absolutely handsome.  Tony is beside in in all his glory of a full dress uniform.  
    Angelica comes from the kitchen, across the porch and to the swing set in her Cinderella costume.  She hands out Hershey kisses to the guest as she walks towards the front and sits beside her mother in the second row. Trisha follows Angelica in the same dress she wore for Joy’s Christening.  She is holding Pedro’s hand since she is too tall for him to loop through her elbow.  Pedro proudly stands beside his father and uncle and round his neck is his uncle’s dog tags with on the two wedding rings on the chain.  
    Then Carl steps out the kitchen door and holds his hand out for Carmen.  She emerges in her prom dress.  One her head is a wreath of baby’s breath and tiny red rose buds from Wendy’s bush with the ties of the chocolate ribbon from Cameron’s shoe box gift dangling down the back of the wreath.  The floor length skirt base is the color of milk chocolate, but the color fades up into a lighter brown, into tan, until the bodice is milky cream.  The bodice is straight across with embroidered chocolate lace the dips to points looking like chocolate kiss drops hung on a string.  It has a simple straight A line skirt and as she lifts the hem to take a step down to the lawn, all can see she is barefoot.  She loves the feel of the fresh cut grass between her toes.  She takes her father’s arm and he happily takes her to Cameron.  
    She is wary but gives her bouquet of chocolate roses to Trisha with a warning, “I know there are 12.  You better not eat any.”  Trisha gives her a fake shocked look as the guests snicker.  
            Mario even shakes his head lightly and turns to his brother. Cam has a beaming smile for his bride. The day has arrived, no more waiting or hoping this moment will come for Cameron.  
  
    “Who gives this woman to be married?”  Mario asks, with a warm reverence.  
    Carl proudly states, “Her mother, father, and sister do.”  He kisses her temple and lets her go as she takes Cameron’s hands.  
    Mario leads them in prayer. “Dear Lord, your first miracle was at a wedding.  You have always brought blessings to a marriage.  May these two keep you always first in what ever comes their way.  Help them remember your miracles through the trials and triumphs.  Amen.”  The guest agree. “So Cameron, Carmen.. Are you sure about this?  You did have a rough start.”      
           The smiles go out to those that know how they first men, but Cameron is serious with his answer. “If she’ll have me.”  
    “If he’ll put up with me,” she responds.  
    “So what do you promise?” Mario leads.  
    Cameron starts his vows. “Carmen… my ‘Ghia… I promise, I’m going to drive you crazy.  I’m going to drive you nuts.  I’m going to drive you to the end of your rope.  And then I’m going to bring you back.   I’ll pull you up. I’ll be by your side.  I will always listen.  I will be there for you.  I will never lie, cover up or hide from you.  I promise.”  
    Mario turns to her softly, “Do you accept his promises?”  
    Carmen lets that all sink in from their conversations, their history, and her own.  
    “I do.”  She replies quietly.  
    “And what do you promise?”  
    She smiles, “ Cameron, I promise there will always be chocolate.”  Everyone laughs.  Even Cameron.  “Here me out.    
“Through the white and the dark chocolate, I will be there.  
“Through the frozen fudge icicles and hot coco, I’ll be there.  
“Through the cheep tootsie rolls or the gold dipped Belgians, I’ll be there.  
“Whether it falls from the sky or on the floor, I will be there.  
“Cameron, you are the truffle I have been waiting for all my life.  
“I promise to be the Hershey Kiss of your life.”  
    He smiles at her deeply.  Then he turns to Mario, “Oh, I do so look forward to her promises.  But, I’m going to have to do a lot more training.”  
    Tony pipes up, “That’s okay, I got you a gym membership as a gift for all those home cooked meals you will get.”  
    Carmen smirks. “Oh you mean MRE’s?”  Everyone groans at that one.  
    Cameron smiles, “I do accept her promises.”  
    Mario shakes his head then turns to his nephew. “Pedro…”  Pedro comes to his uncle and hands him the dog tags.  Mario covers the rings with his hands to give them a blessing. “Might Father, may these be symbol of fidelity, strength and a circle of unending family. Amen”  Then he removes the rings from the chain.  He hands one to Cameron.  
    Cameron takes her beat up hand and slips the ring on, “With this ring I thee wed.”  
    In turn, Mario hands the other one to Carmen.  She takes Cameron’s hand and slips it on, “With this ring, I thee wed.”  
    Mario puts a hand on each shoulder, “May you now go forth and live happily ever after.”  He winks at Angelica who gives him the thumbs up. She wanted that fairy tale blessing said.  “I now pronounce you husband and wife.”  
    Cameron doesn’t wait for his brother’s orders, he wraps his arms around her waist and dips her into a kiss that leaves her wanting more.  He whispers to her, “Tastes like forever.”  She clings to his shoulders as he brings her back up.  
    Mario is ready to proudly announce, “Mr. and Mrs.  Cameron Carson!”  And the cheers go out with the orchestra starting up.    
          Melina wipes the tears from her eyes. Her wounded son is finally married!  
          Carmen sees her own father do the same. His hurting daughter is finally married.  
          The hugs instantly go out not even waiting for them to step away from the make shift alter.   
    Through the throng of people, Carmen sees Kari and makes her way to her. Tightly they cling to each other, “You made it!”  
    Kari smiles, “I wouldn’t miss this moment for anything.” And then she pulls back to look at her with a sad smile.  “I heard about Tim. I really liked him.”  They nod quietly.  
    Carmen smiles, “He told me to marry the Cuban Ghost.”  
    Kari laughs, “Yeah that sounds like him! Well let me see those rings!”  Cameron and Carmen show her the rings.  Simple titanium bands with geometric cut gem stones set deep into the bands.  There’s not a chance of Carmen’s chocolate diamond coming out during engine repairs, Cameron’s emerald during his new job.  
  
    Trisha and Joy come over to the bride and groom. Carmen holds her breath in how Kari will react to seeing the little girl she gave to Trisha. Cameron can feel her tension and gives her hand a squeeze.  But she need not fear for Kari’s face lights up at the mother and daughter. “Oh Trisha!  What a beautiful daughter you have!  I heard the news.  Congratulations!  Can I hold her?”  
    Trisha is beaming with pride and she tenderly hands Joys over.  Joy is comfortable in Kari’s arms at first.  She lets Kari give her a kiss but then she fusses for her mother.  Kari gives her back. When she does, Joy clings to her mother.  Kari smiles, “Oh she knows who Mamma is, doesn’t she?”  
    Trish smiles, “Yes she does.  I was afraid that I wouldn’t have that bond, not being biological, you know.  But my mom said she acts just like me.  And you should see her with Marcus.  I can barely get her back.  Everything takes second place to Daddy.”  Kari joins her laugh.    
         Kari catches Carmen’s eye.  The looks that passes shows, Kari is just fine.  It’s just what she needed to see and feel for herself. Joy is in the family she always was meant to be with. Trisha excitedly takes Kari over to Marcus where Joy settles instantly in his arms just as Trisha said..  
    Cam’ leans into his wife. “That is a very good sign.”  
    Carmen sighs, “Yes it is.  Kari is going to be okay.  Thank you.”  
    Cam’ is confused. “Thank me?  I didn’t do anything.”  
    Carmen wraps her arms around his neck. “You got me to open up and some how got me to ask for help.  Kari and I never would have made it through by ourselves.”  
    Before he can respond, Wendy calls them over to the table. “Okay you two, cake time.”  
    Cameron smiles, “Oh good, we are going to forget the toast.”  
    Tony laughs with a tisking finger, “Ah, no.  It’s that the kids are eyeing the cake so we better do that first.”  Cameron drops his head in defeat.  
  
    Wendy and Martha bring the cake out of the kitchen to the table.  It’s a giant Hershey’s Kiss covered in Filo frosting.  The silver flag that comes off the top says Cameron & Carmen and their wedding date.  Wendy carefully takes it off and sets it aside, then Martha helps her remove just the very top of the cake.  She sets it aside on a plate.    
    Just as Cameron picks up the knife, Tony jumps up and grabs the microphone and a champagne glass. Unbeknownst to the couple,  Marcus, Carl, Victorio, and Mario have been passing out the rest of the glasses while they were admiring the cake.  
    Cam’ leans over to Tony, “You know, its alright to break with tradition and we could do away with the best man toast.”  
    Tony leans in with a wicked smirk, “I don’t think so.”  
    “Nuts!” Cam’ retorts.  Carmen slips her arms around Cam’s waist and holds him close.  Cam’ keeps one hand on the knife as a warning to Tony though.  
    Tony laughs seeing the Ex-Special Operations Cornel threatening him. “So the first time I met Cameron, I lost a tooth and his sister gave him that scar above the eye.”  Cam’ actually blushes as Carmen looks up at him.  “Oh Carmen, you have a life time to learn about all those scars he has.  But you also have a life time to leave foot prints of love.”    
           Tony turns to Maria with a look of forever-love, “You will never be sorry that you married a Carson.”  
    Wendy raises her glass, “Here here!”  Everyone toasts.  
    Then Trisha comes up to Tony and takes the mic.  She takes a swipe of the cake tasting the frosting. “Mmmm, excellent job Wendy!”  Looking past Carmen’s scowl, she turns to Cam‘, “What should I warn you about with Carmen?”    
        She ponders the thought. “Well, I do hope you like chocolate.  Don’t buy her perfume.  Nothing ever covers up that aircraft grease smell.  Take it from a motor head’s daughter.”  Martha laughs the hardest giving confused Carl a kiss.  Mario even kisses Wendy.    
          Then Trisha gets serious, “But she is devoted.  Whatever she does is thoroughly.  She finishes what she starts.  She is loyal and she stays true to her word.  But some of this you already know.”  She raises her glass, “Welcome to the Casino family, Cameron.” And the clinks of glasses can be heard.    
    The bride and groom take a drink.  Then Cam’ can’t help himself but kiss his wife again.  The cat calls go out and he breaks the kiss with a smile.  Tony refills their glasses, yet Cam’ won’t let go of her waist.  He uses his left hand to help her cut their slice of the cake.  Then ever so tenderly, almost seductively he gives her a bite of the cake.  She takes a bite of the piece she is supposed to give him.  He actually  has to grab her hand to get a bite of it, she was going to steal more for herself.  He shakes his head in disbelief at the chocoloholic!  
    Then Tony cranks up the Karaoke machine and the party begins!  Through out the songs, Tony also makes sure Carmen is never out of champagne.    
    Victorio leads everyone all into, “When the moon hit your eye…..”  
    Marcus smirks at Tony and Cameron singing Kermit’s song: “It isn’t easy being green…”  
    Angelica blows everyone away with her angelic voice singing, “At Last”.       
    Carl follows up with, “Butterfly Kisses.”  Not a dry eye is left in the place as both daughters snuggle up to their daddy.  Cameron practically melts when he sees Tony dancing sweetly with his daughter during the song.  For all the tough guy Tony is in the courtroom, he’s a marshmallow when it comes to his kids.  
   
    Cam’ sees it‘s getting serious so he takes over with a 50‘s song.    
    Then Trisha tries her hand with “Girls Just Want to Have Fun” with Wendy, Maria, and Carmen as her back up!  
  
    There’s a lull in people taking their chance at singing and the music just plays for people to dance to.  It is a good mix of slow and bouncy.  Someone even threw in “The Chicken Dance.”  Carmen dances with everyone.  Cam’s heart glows at seeing her having a very good time with everyone.  
  
    Then while Cam’ is talking to his parents, Carmen nods to Tony.  Tony cues up the song she had specially requested.  Carl taps Cameron on the shoulder and points to the patio.  He is so surprised to see Carmen up there with the microphone all by herself.  Carmen reaches for Trisha’s champagne and downs it.  Tony quickly hands her another one, and takes that one too. Then she gives him the thumbs up and he restarts the song.  
    She starts softly:  
 _Like the sound of silence calling, I hear your voice inside me  She puts her hand to her head.  I’m falling… lost in a dream._  
    She gets bolder:  
 _Like the echoes of our souls are meeting_  
    Hand to her heart  
 _You say those words, my heat stops beating  
I wonder what it all means.  What could it be that comes over me? _   
    She looks around  
 _At times I can’t move.  At times I can hardly breathe._  
    She freezes and looks right at him, dead on.  
 _When you say you love me, the world goes still  
So still inside  and when you say you love me for a moment there’s no one else alive._  
    She reaches out for him and he steps closer  
 _You’re the one I’ve always thought of  
I don’t know how I feel sheltered in your love  
You’re where I belong_  
    She takes his hand  
 _And when you’re with me I close my eyes  
There are times I feel like I can fly_  
    She twirls her hand like a main rotor  
 _For a moment in time_  
    She raises her hand high above  
 _Somewhere between the heavens and earth_  
    She drops her hand  
 _Frozen in time.  Oh when you say those words…_  
    She belts out the chorus.  Then she flashes her wedding ring.  
 _And this journey we are on, for will you come and dance  
Celebrate every moment, and when you say you love me  
That’s all you have to say.  I’ll always feel this way._  
    She belts out the chorus again.  Then when it returns she becomes very soft.  
 _In that moment, I know that I am alive.  
When you say your love me_  
    He holds her by the waist face to face with her.  He knows she is singing this just to him.  There is no one else here in this moment.  
 _When you say you love me_  
Do you know how I love you?  
    He holds her very close, “I do now.”    
           Tony takes the mic from her as she curls her arms around her husband’s shoulders and he clasps her to his chest.  The kiss makers her loses all trace of time or space.  
    When they finally come up for air Carmen knows it‘s time. “Cam’ get me out of here.  I’m drunk and have to be at the hangar way too soon.”  
    He can only nod.  She is definitely loose.  She is slow moving and leaning on Cam’s support.  Cameron passes Mario, “It’s time,” he says quietly.  Mario nods.  
    But before he can make it inside, Angelica and Pedro come running over. “Tia Ghia!  Tia Ghia!”    
    Carmen smiles at her little niece and kneels down to meet her face. “Yes sweetheart.”  
    Angelica gives her a big hug and then touches her shoulder. “I see that you have a picture on your back.”  
    Pedro butts in, “Its call a tattoo, dummy, and remember Papa told you not to ask people about them.”  Angelica turns to him angry and hurt.    
          Cam’ is shocked.  Carmen strokes the tears from Angelica’s face and then looks up at Cameron and Pedro. “Its okay, Pedro.  I don’t hide my heart from my family anymore.  And you are both family now.”  Mario and the rest of the family come over knowing they are going to leave soon.  Cam’ comes around to her back and finally gets a good look at the tattoo.    
    It’s a green camouflaged heart.  It looks a little cartoon like.  The arrow that goes through it is bent.  The  point comes out of the top and the points flatted out to be prop blades.  The feathers on the arrow come out of the right side looking like a tail on a helicopter.  There’s a date in red on the heart/body of the helicopter.  Cameron knows that date, he saw it on Tom’s memorial plaque.  
    Carmen tells her new family. “A dear friend of mine died a long time ago.  I was afraid I would forget him.  But every time I make a new friend, I remember the old ones.”  
    “Oh,” is all Angelica says.    
           Cam’ takes his wife’s hand and she stands up.  He can’t help but hold her to his side.  
    Tony whispers to Cameron. “Cam’, you haven’t seen it before?”  Cameron just shakes his head softly.  “I thought you saw it in Florida, or for sure on the way over from Denver.”  Cameron shakes his head once again.    
    A light goes on in Tony head.  Cam and Carmen have remained pure through all their dating.  This will be their first night together.  They need this time alone before they head back to their careers on Monday.  
         Sharply claps his hands. “Alright people, Mario needs his backyard back! Let‘s get these guys outta here!”  
    Carmen lays her head back on Cam’s shoulder and looks up at him, “Are you sober?  I think I’m blitzed.”  
    Cameron smiles and leans in. “According to the cops, I’m sober,  but my heart is totally blitzed on you.”  She smiles to his sweetness.  
  
    Some how they make it out to the front door.  There is his poor Karmann Ghia.  Military magnets from all branches are stuck all over her.  Tied to her bumper are plastic chocolate milk bottles of all different shapes and sizes. And laying across her dashboard is a string of mini chocolate wrapped candies.  Carmen laughs so hard that Trisha leans over to hugs her joining in her laughter. Wendy and Maria join the sisterly hugs.  No words can be said because of the giggles and tears.  
    Carl embraces Cam‘ snuggly. “My family is complete with two wonderful husbands for my daughters.”  
    Cam’ is just as choked up.  “I feel just as blessed to be part of your family.”  
    The brothers give him one last embrace and bonk on the head.  Carmen is drowning in hugs and kisses from everyone.  Cam’ finally has to scoop her into his arms to steal her away in to his precious car.  
    Martha and Melina completely miss the couple leaving because they are holding Joy and Charlie giggling together.  Cameron and Carmen drive away under the fire of raining chocolate kisses!


	22. Meet the Carsons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam and Carmen start their lives together.   
> A chance for us to meet some of Cam's new coworkers.

  
Chapter 22  
    Mr. and Mrs. Carson drive away. Carmen leans back heavily and sighs, smiling.  Cameron pulls his tie off and looses a couple of top buttons to his shirt.  
    “Cam’, how many women have there been in your life?”  She asks carefully.    
    He knows what she is really asking, but he decided to keep it light. “Well there’s my mom, Maria…”  
    “Cam, you know what I mean.”  
    He sighs heavily and concentrates on the traffic at the intersection. “Don’t Carmen, it doesn’t matter because there’s only you now.”  
    She leans closer to him. “I know we haven’t talked about it much, but I haven’t…”  
    He turns to her endearingly, “And I haven’t ever been with you before either.  It will be new for both of us.”  The traffic light turns red and he stops the car.  He leans over to kiss her tenderly, exploringly.    
    It takes the honking of the horn behind him to get them moving again. The hotel is at the next corner and he parks the car. She helps him secure the roof, then he comes around to her side of the car and opens the door.  She grabs her purse and swings her legs out letting her bare toes show.  
    “Okay, what is with that?” He laughs.  
    She wiggles her rarely painted toes. “The only dress shoes I had were my uniform shoes and there was no way I was going to wear those.  So I decided I liked the idea of fresh grass between my toes.”  He shakes his head and she takes his hand stepping out of the car.  
    “You know that means I  have to carry you, right?”  She shakes her head.  “Your choice, traditional or dead man?”  She shakes her head again.  He locks the car door and then scoops her up in the traditional way leaving her no choice.  She squeals with delight and he laughs.  
    The door man holds the door for them with a genuine smile. Once they reach the carpet, Cam’ sets her down inside.    
             “My bag!” she says surprised that she forget all about it.  
    He whispers in her ear rather seductively. “You don’t need it tonight.”  
    “But my tooth brush?  Trust me, you want me to have that,” she whispers back.  
    With a slight roll of his eyes, Cameron takes her hand and leads her to the concierge desk. “My wife forgot her tooth brush.”  The concierge pulls one out of his desk and Cam’ takes it. “Happy now?  Because you won’t need anything else tonight.”  
    She blushes at his openness and the concierge smirks silently to herself.  Cam loves to see he can do that to his bride.  He slips his arm around her waist very seductively and another one up her back.  He kisses her very warmly out in the open lobby.  The cheers in the lobby go out from the high school reunion on the balcony above.  
    Carmen breaks the kiss and whispers in his ear, “Get me upstairs right now, Fly Boy.”  
    He smiles, salutes the reunion above, and takes her hand to the elevator.  Then one more kiss as the doors close.  
  
~0~  
    Between the kisses, it takes three tries to get the key card into the lock.  They both stumble in to the room and slam the door clawing and grasping each other.  She tries to do those tiny buttons on his shirt.  Finally he steps back and releases his wrist and then pulls the shirt off over his head dumping it to the floor.    
         She smiles.  She strokes a hand across his chest. Now she really can.  There’s no shame in wanting to touch every part of him, now. Those golden hairs are so soft. That funny scar on his shoulder, she now knows the story behind.  She runs her hands down his solid shoulders, the solid biceps and back up.  
    His hands in return stroke the collar bone that sends tingles through her spine.  He drops his hands around the tops of her very strong shoulders. He hadn’t really seen her arms, but now he truly knows her physical strength.  His hands drop around to her back and slowly starts to untie the ribbon.  He knows there is miles of ribbon back there.  She also laughs and steps back.  She reaches to the side of the dress and drops the zipper.  The dress slides to the floor.   
  
~~00~~  
    Over and over during the night, they reach out for each other.  The basket of fruit sustains the lovers.  It’s early the next morning before they actually get some sleep.  
  
    At nine the next morning, Carmen’s phone rings  That was one thing that Cam’ knew she had to have with her for work, and reluctantly went back out to the car for early in the cold morning  He thanked God there were no pending messages calling her back home right away!  
    Now that it is later in the morning and it is interrupting his time with her, he is regretting he has brought it back up to the room.  Carmen’s head is banging as she blindly reaches out for it on the night stand.  “Hello?”  
    “Carson?”  the voice asks.  
    “You’ve got the wrong number.”  Carmen starts to put it back when she hears,  
    “Carmen, wait!”  
    “Kari?”    
             Kari laughs in reply to her friend‘s very confused response.   
           Carmen keeps her eyes closed and rubs her sore yet drowsy head. “Kari, I tell you this every time, no more Zima’s and chick flicks.”  
    “Why?”  
    Carmen groans. “My head is screaming.  I had one of those dreams that feels so real.  But I know it isn’t so the emotional crash is going to be horrible when I have to face the day.”  
    “Tell me.”  There is a serious supportive tone to her close friend.  
    “No fair laughing.”  Carmen takes a sigh and then confesses.  “You know that Colonel Carson with the scar above the chocolate colored eyes?  The one with those darn sexy shoulders and the rear… oh lord he‘s got a gorgeous ass.”  
    At her side, but not touching her, Cam’ has to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud.  
    Kari chips in. “Oh the one who chewed your head off and brought you tea and toast the next morning?”  
    “Yeah that’s the one.  So sweet but so in command.”  
    Kari keeps going, “And…? What about him?”  
    Carmen almost drools. “I hope I never have to face him again.  Because I had a dream that my hands were all over his body.  And the things he did to me…., the things I did with him. The taste of his lips.”  
    It saddens Kari a little that Carmen can‘t believe her dreams have come true.  Yet on the other hand, it makes her happy when she will get to hear her when she sees her dream really HAS come true.  “Carmen… look at your hands.”  
    “What?”  
    “Look at your hands, just trust me.”  
    Still a bit groggy, but becoming more and more alert, Carmen looks at her right hand.  Scarred like usual.  Then she looks at her left hand.  The Titanium ring with the chocolate diamond set deep in the band with the sparkling emerald engagement ring beside it.  She stares at a loss for words.  
    “Carmen,” the phone calls her name.  “Are you still there?”  
    Carmen rolls to her left.  There is her naked husband looking at her with a beaming smile.  He twirls his own wedding ring for her to see.  
    “Ah… Kari.  He’s here. He‘s beside me?”  
    “Good morning Mrs. Cameron Carson.”  Carmen drops the phone on the floor and strokes Cameron’s face.  
    “Is this real?  It isn’t a dream?”  She asks him.  
    He sips his arm around her naked waist and pulls her securely against himself.  “Yeah , I know.  I couldn’t believe it myself.”    
       They just curl up with each other and hold the moment.  The tears prick her eyes.  She has to know he is real.  The taste of his skin against her lips.  The feel of her in his arms.  Her heart beating against his.  They fall back together.  
         Kari smiles and disconnects the line.  
  
~~0~~  
    Hours later, the Carsons order room service and finally talk about their new real life. They make plans to get back home and get her moved to his condo. It’s a twitter of excitement to a new adventure. Sure they’ve moved around a bit in their careers, but now it’s not about careers, but about their personal lives.   
    
              Finally he gets her bag, one more nap, a fresh shower until the water turns cold, and then it’s time to check out.  They are scared when they finally see the time on their watches. No time to be late!  
    As soon as he hits the highway, he is going as fast as his little car will go.  Carmen can’t help but smile when he strokes the dash, “Listen Baby, I’m not going to abuse you, but we gotta hurry. I know there’s a tiger in that tank.  Let it roar.”  
    The ‘Ghia responds to the kind words.  A few miles later down the road, the sirens come down on them.  Cam’ shakes his head and pulls over. Carmen can’t help but laugh.  
    “Got your badge handy?” she asks him.  
    Cameron starts digging around his pockets, but can’t find his wallet.  Carmen starts laughing as the motorcycle officer waltzes over to the driver’s door.  The sunglasses come off and get tucked into the breast pocket.  Cameron gives Carmen that look she hasn’t seen since they first met, “You aren’t helping, you know.  Now, help me find the registration, Mrs. Carson.”  
    The officer peers down at Cameron and Carmen searching the car.  The six foot blond female officer can’t help but smile. “Well, you certainly understand the search part of the process.  Don’t make me seize it too.”  
    Cameron looks up at the officer and smiles at the joke.  Carmen right then pulls the paper out, “Found it!  Oh, hello!”  And hands the registration and insurance to the officer.  
    She takes it and then looks at Cameron, “License?”  
    Cameron drops his head and points to the front trunk, “It’s in there…I hope.”  
    The officer takes a step back and looks at the Karmann Ghia. She sees the magnets still all over the car and one lone chocolate milk bottle.  She gives them a curious look.  She hasn’t even opened her report book. “Do you know how fast you were going?”  
    “Sixty?”  Cameron asks sheepishly.  
    “Eighty.”    
            Cam’s looks change from shock and then to amusement, “She can go that fast?!  Wow!  Oh, so sorry, Officer.  Bad car, bad car.”  
    Carmen is trying not to laugh at him as he gently strokes the dash board of his beloved car.  She has to look away to the way he treats his beloved car as if it was a puppy that peed on the carpet.    
            The officer steps up again, cautiously. “Okay, what is going on?  Am I going to find any surprises in the trunk?”  
    Cam’ takes a sigh,  softly becomes serious as he hold up his hand and Carmen’s, “We just got married yesterday.  She has to be back on base in a matter of hours.  I’m supposed to be in Charleston by oh-eight-hundred as well.  Hopefully, I’ll find my badge and gun in the trunk before then.  And her base ID as well.”  
    The officer looks at them for a minute like they are nuts or liars.  She watches them carefully to see what they do next.  She sees Cam’s attire: slacks and pin stripped Oxford shirt and Carmen in military casuals.    
           The Officer glances at the hood once again. “Military family?”  They both nod.  She hands them the registration back, “Please keep it down.  I don’t want to be called to sweep up the remains of this beautiful car.”  She dons her glasses and walks away.    
    Cameron is shocked they are being let off with just a warning and starts the car back up,  “You are a lousy co-pilot.  Thank goodness you weren’t assigned to cover my six.”  He smirks back at her and pulls back onto the highway.  
    She rolls her own leading smirk back at him, sliding a hand across his thigh.  “I did save your butt.  Remember that.”  But that wasn’t his butt she reaching for now.  He misses a gear and grinds it trying to stay focused on the road.   
     Instead his eyes turn to deep dark desirable chocolate as he glares at her and growls, “Good gravy Carmen!  What has gotten into--”  He stops his own words as she leans towards him.  
    “I enjoy being Mrs. Carson.”  
    “Well, that death do we part could happen pretty darn soon if you keep that--”  once again he cuts his own words off at the smirk on her face.  He just shakes his head laughing.   
  
  
~0~  
    They barely make it back to her base on time.  She can only give him a fast yet fiery kiss and dashes to her hanger.  The team is totally shocked when they see the engagement ring has been replace by a wedding ring.  This one won’t be come off to work on the engines.  On top of that, her crew is truly happy that their Hangar Chief is happily married.  
         Of course it’s quite funny that she has married the very same man who accused this team of murder!  
  
~0~  
    Cameron himself pulls into the parking lot of his new career blurry eyed and beaming.  He waves to a couple of his co-workers as they smirk in passing him.  He’s digging through the bags in the trunk trying to find his badge and gun he has hidden too well.  He and Carmen had to use the same military bags to pack in.  Did their initials really have to be so close?!  He is laughing at himself as he just upends a bag dumping it‘s contents into the trunk.  Finally he finds them and gets himself composed and strapped in as he dashes inside the building.  
    He wanders into the office trying look completely composed.  First stop, straight black coffee and two donuts.  He knows he has probably burned off more than enough calories in the last eight hours and he’s going to need all the caffeine and sugar he can get to stay awake.   
           One of his co-workers, Sharp, comes to refill his own coffee mug. “Carson?  How can you look so exhausted and yet so happy?”  Cameron shoves a donut in his mouth and waves his left hand.  Sharp takes a good look at the ring, “Really?  Just like that over the weekend?”  Cameron kind of nods his head side to side.  
    Sharp steps out as the team starts to gather. “Guess what!  Carson just got married!”  A cheer goes out through the room of cubicles.    
    Another head pops up. “You know that means you buys us all drinks tonight for not inviting us to the wedding.”  
    Cameron laughs waving them down and blushing. “I’ll buy you lunch today, but I gotta sleep tonight.”  The cat calls go out.  “No, it’s not like that,” he laughs.  “It was a long drive up to New Jersey and back.”  Everyone laughs along with a few other remarks.  
    Martinez comes over to slap him on the shoulder. “Hey, we didn’t even know you were dating someone that seriously.”  
    Cameron takes a big draw on his coffee and sighs. “Well… these things kind of happen… sometimes.”  
    Sharp smiles, “So when do we get to meet the lucky, Mrs. Carson?”  
    Cameron laughs with a shake to his head. “I don’t know.  I don’t even know when she will be home next.”  They shoot him a very odd look to which he answers, he answers, “She’s military.”  The nods all go out in understanding that.  Plenty of them are former military or know people who were.  
  
    So over lunch at the local Italian restaurant, Cameron passes his phone around with the photos of the wedding that Wendy, Trisha, Kari and Maria have emailed to him.  They even have one of Carmen singing the ballad to him.  Another of Cameron’s dipping kiss to seal the commitment.  
    Then one of the others warn him.  “Watch out for Betsy in reception.  She’s blond but, the body of Betty Boop.  She has a thing for married men.  You will be her target right way when she finds out.”  
    Cameron takes a long pull on his iced tea. “She doesn’t have a chance.  I’ve chased my wife over this country, went through death and back.  Nothing is going to happen.”  They stare at him.  For some reason, the way he said every word they believe his story is very real.  
    Martinez reminds him once more. “You may not bend, but the damage she instigates to relationships--”  
    Cameron leans in with those commanding eyes of his, “She hasn’t met my wife.  It would take a lot for her to believe any of that garbage.”  
    They all see that as a challenge.  Cameron sits back satisfied.  
  
~~0~~  
    He is sound asleep when he hears the sound of boots drop onto the floor of his condo.  He dreams he’s back in his boot camp days,  but his dream turns quickly because his drill sergeant never looked that good!  He rolls over and opens his eyes just in time to see Carmen pull that olive green t-shirt off.    
        She smiles at him, “Hi.”  He parts the covers and she slides in beside him.  He strokes her brow.  No other words need to be said.  They are home together at last.  
    But that horrid alarm goes off.  He kisses her sweetly, “Sorry, ‘Ghia.”  He rolls out of bed.  She definitely likes sharing this life with him, but she is so tired.  She hears the shower yet the running water lulls her back to sleep.  
    She feels him stroke her face once more and them she hears the front door close and latch.  She closes her eyes.    
           It feels like two minutes later and her own alarm goes off.  She groans.  
  
~~00~~      
     And so married life begins for the Carsons.  That first morning, he left her the keys to his Pathfinder. It’s almost a month before they can get a day off together to move the remainder of her gear into his condo.  But between the raids and repairs, the shift changes and oil changes, the crisis and crashes they rarely get time together.  The time they do have together is treasured and cherished.  
    One may wake up to the other leaving.  They may find a stolen moment for lunch or dinner before one has to return to paperwork or court cases.  But not a moment is a sorry one.  Each moment is precious and treated as so.  
    Then the notes:  “Feed the fish” on the empty tank.   
    Another on a shriveled plant: “Water plant.”  
    Another on the light switch: “Who paid the electric bill?”  
    Then the one on the empty fridge: “Can you go shopping?”  
    When he came home after leaving that note, he knew rules had to be set.  Chores and a duty chart had to be made. He shook his head at the filled cupboards:  chocolate pudding, chocolate milk, four kinds of chocolate cereals, hot coco, cookies, chocolate graham crackers….”  
    That night she checks her voice mail. First it’s just him laughing, “Okay, truce.  I do the shopping, but you have to pay the utilities.  I should have listened to Trisha’s warning.  And I want to know how did you and Kari survive and yet not be 200 pounds or in the dentist chair all the time.  I love you, Ghia!”


	23. Meet SFC Carson and Agent Carson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam and Carmen get settled in their new life.  
> Carmen meets the trouble of Cam's office, and Carmen is given some hard news.
> 
>  
> 
> *Dedicated to all our service members who get deployed away family and the ones that stay strong for them.
> 
> Last chapter is the next one.

Chapter 23  
    Soon enough they figured out a system and a schedule.  They even find days and nights together.  He gets excited to tell her about the up coming posh charity event. A date night for them?  She’s nervous about the event.  Not about meeting his coworkers, but about actually being able to be there.  It’s summer reservist time of year.    
         He said he would leave a couple dresses in the ’Ghia for her if she could make it.   
         Through the phone conversation, it’s as if she can fell him press his forehead to hers, “Hey, I understand and I know how torn you are to be with your husband, yet be there for the Army.  It’s one of those things I love so much about you. If you can’t make it, I proudly know where you are.    
        She wished she was right there beside him to hug him.  He really understood.  He really cared. “I love you so much, Cam.”  
          Before he can reply his love, he can hear incoming birds. “Go get’em.”  
          “Ok,” she whispers and closes the line.  
  
              
    She comes straight from the hangar to the even. Some how she has even managed to get most of the grease off her hands. Thankfully his ’Ghia stands out among the SUV’s and sedans in the parking lot of the event.  She opens the trunk of his ‘Ghia and there’s only one dress in there.  She smiles to how romantic he is.  Swiftly she changes in the Pathfinder and makes her way to the ballroom.  
    There’s a lot of people with diamonds, rhinestones and other gems.  The place is the who’s who of want to do-gooders.  But she zeros in on the dark head in the double breasted grey suit very quickly.  Her heart could find him in a sea of olive green drab in nothing flat.  He turns around.  His beacon is working too and beams a smile right back at her.    
         The busty blond beside him is irritated that he would turn away from her while she‘s hanging on his arm and telling him something.  Her dress is barely hanging to her bouncing bosom.  She is even more irritated when he  removes her hand from his arm walks away from her.  Not even an “excuse me” comes from him as he makes his way across the room.  
    Cam’ walks right up to his wife and slips an arm around her trim waist, “I prayed no more choppers would need you tonight.”  She lifts her chin to his tender kiss.  
    “But I’m on call.”  
    He smiles at her proudly, “When aren’t you?”  She slips her arms around him too and laughs.  “I love that dress on you, I hope you don‘t mind.“  
         “Never,” she blushes and lets him guide her over to his team mates.   
         She whispers in his ear, “You love taking it off me even more.”  He grips her waist a little tighter giving a soft predator growl, to which she giggles.    
         Ina  few more steps though, they reach his team.  He introduces her to them.  They smile in a true welcoming way.   
    Betty  Boob has venomous eyes for Carmen as she stalks her prey, “So you’re the infamous, or should I say, invisible Mrs. Carson.”  
    Cameron leans to Carmen’s ear. “Are you packing a wrench, Ghia?”  
    She looks up into his eyes endearingly says so Betty can hear, “Cam’, there’s no reason to.”  
    The men are in awe of Carmen.  Cameron’s gaze turns to admiration. He knows how fiercely she protect her team and loves her family, now he gets to see how she is about him.    
         Betty sharpens her claws and grips Cameron’s arm. “I’m sure Cam’ hasn’t told you everything we do.  You know, the classified undercover stuff.”  She drips with poison treating Carmen as a dumb grease monkey.  
    Carmen brings her right arm up to fluff her hair but flexes the bicep in Betty’s face, “No he hasn’t,” she slips a finger between his shirt buttons to touch his bare skin and drips her tone with lust, “We haven’t had time to talked shop lately.”  
    The men have to cover their faces from laughing as Betty fumes and Cam’ flushes.  
    “Well, enjoy the party.  I know you don’t get to these high society sware’s very much, so try not to say anything that would embarrass our Cameron.”  
    Carmen nods, “Right, no comments about how many of these husbands you have slept with.  I’ll try to remember that, but you know too many blows to the head with a wrench could cause this Grease Money to make a minor slip. Darling, do they have any beer or scotch?”  
    Betty’s dress goes bouncing off in a blaze of anger.  
    Carmen lets out a sigh of release and Cam just stares. Aaron points to Cameron, “Did you warn her about Betty?”   
    Carmen buffs her nails on her dress, “I didn’t make Sergeant of the Hangar without knowing a few things. You know, I’ve even been accused of leading a team to commit manslaughter.”  
    The men all start laughing.  Cameron just smiles at her with a kiss to her lips, “Dang!  ‘Ghia, you had ME scarred.”  
    Carmen snags a water as it comes by. “Well for a moment there, I thought I was going to have to hit her with my shoe.”  She pulls the hem back on her dress to reveal her steel toed work boots.  Cam blushes and Carmen smiles explaining to the others, “Some one forgot my shoes… again.”  The men laugh and Carmen joins them while Cam‘ is left sniggering and blushing.  
  
    Sure enough, thirty minutes after she arrives, her phone rings.  With a tap to his shoulder, she takes the call to the side of the room where she can actually hear what is being said and others won‘t over hear her.    
       Even from this distance, Cameron can see her face drop, then the deep sigh.  She starts to come back to him quiet, but he meets her half way.  He slips both arms around her and she lays her head on his shoulder. He doesn’t care who is watching.    
      “This one looks bad.  I’m sorry,” she tells him.    
      He leans down and kisses her being oh, so proud of her.  
     “Go save some lives.” He tells her tenderly.   
      She reaches up and kisses him back. “I’m the luckiest woman in the world, you know that?”  Then she has to step back.  She says her good-byes to his team.  As she reaches the door, they cheer her on which makes her blush deeply.  
  
~~0~~  
    Sure enough, it’s three days before she can make it back to the condo,  but all those choppers are well prepared for their journey.  And a prayer went with every single one of them.  Even one pilot had searched her out directly.  
    “SFC, I just heard the news!”  Carmen gives him a curious look.  It’s funny she can remember choppers better than she can remember human faces.  The pilot laughs at her confused look.  
    “I’m sorry, I should do a better introduction.  I’m Captain Desmond.  I flew Colonel Carson and his team to Texas.  Actually, I’ve transported his team several times.  I just heard you are now Mrs. Carson.  Congratulations.  He is a good man and he is very lucky to have you in his life.  I wish you all the best.”    
    She gives him a beaming smile.  Her heart warms.    
       She has taken such good care of every chopper that she touches.  But to have someone notice her personal side for a change.  Wow.  He grips her hand in a warm handshake and a grip to her upper arm.  He can see his words really hit home for her. She manages to choke out, “Thanks, Captain.”  
    He laughs, “Well, let me get out of your way so you can get home to him.”  He turns to his team, “Come on guys!  Lets go!  SFC Carson has work to do!”  She smiles at him and he gets his team out of the way.  
  
    When she does make it home, she finds it’s her birthday.  Sitting on the kitchen counter is a chocolate cupcake.  But there’s one on the floor too.  And another one.  She follows the trail of cupcakes to the bedroom.  She carefully opens the door the rest of the way.    
        She can’t help but laugh at what is awaiting for her!  The bed is covered in chocolate colored silk sheets.  There’s a racy little nighty of silver and emerald green ribbons.  Then she sees the candles in the bathroom.  She parts the door.  There is her husband drawing a warm bath.    
         He looks up to her , “Hi.  You are early.”  
         Carmen shakes her head, “No, I’m right on time.”  She shoves her phone into the back of the nearest drawer and he laughs.  Then he helps her undo those large military buttons.  Then he has her sit so he can undo her boots.  She can’t help but start laughing.  He can see the irony and starts laughing with her.  Certainly not a Cinderella story.  They laugh so hard that it a takes forever to get those darn laces undone.  
  
  
~~0~~  
    About a month later, she’s in her office when a file is delivered to her.  She opens it.  Her heart sinks.  She slowly walks over to the CO’s office.  
    She hands him the file, “Sir, is this real?”  He gestures for her to sit.  She tries to keep her face from showing her disappointment after all, this is part of Army Life.  
    “Yes, these are real,” he assures her.  He can see her composer slipping.  He hands the file back.   “Carmen, please remember this is a privilege.  It’s an honor.”    
       She stands yet stays silent.  All she can do is nod, or she’ss afraid her voice will crack if she speaks. It’s a slow walks back to her hangar and she has to take a moment to get her self together before she faces her team.    
           She has to be in command.  Show no fear.  from the office window she watches her team cooling off by playing basketball with the portable hoop just outside the hangar.  As soon at the thump, thump, thump of the blades are heard they get in line.  One pushes the hoop back against the wall, another stuffs the ball into the office.  And she hears them page her.  She returns to her team.  
  
    Later that afternoon she breaks the news to them over chocolate chip cookies she had brought while they are all eating lunch together.    
       “Okay team, I just got some orders.  The team is going to be split in half.  Half is going to stay here and assist the new half of the team arriving.  There will be a new SFC of the hangar arriving.  I don’t know who is coming in.”  The silence is heavy.  No one wants this team split in two.    
    It’s Clancy who acknowledges the elephant in the room, “And the other half of the team?”  
    She looks around at her team with a smile, “We are honored to go to Italy and show them how we make our repair team so efficient.  What makes our hanger excel above all the rest in the states.”  
    Some are beaming with smiles at the honor.  Others faces show how she feels.  
    Thomas asks, “How long will we be gone?”  
    Carmen tries to smile, “About eight months.  It won’t be long enough to move family.”  Several smiles fall.  Clancy reaches over to Carmen and tenderly grips her arm.  He knows this is killing the newly wed.  She has to stand up and turn her back.  She can’t let her team know her heart is breaking.    
        She keeps her back to them, “I have to choose who is going and who is going to stay to help the new team.  I would like for you to leave me a note so I know what you would like to do.  I must turn in all paper work by Friday.  Talk it over with your family.  I will still make my final decision, but please let me know by Wednesday.  Dismissed, to go home.”  She keeps her back turned while she hears all the footsteps leave the room.  When she thinks the room is clear she turns around.  
    Clancy is still there.  He sees the tears on her face and respectfully leaves the office silently.  When everyone else is gone and her paperwork is finished, she grabs her keys and heads over to Cam’ office.  
    She parks her car in the visitor’s parking spaces and takes a deep sigh.  Finally she gets out and heads up to the office.  Life has been so busy that she hadn’t ever gone to his office before.  
    She enters the building in her green fatigues and faces Betsy is manning the main desk.  
    “Hello, Betsy.  May I see Cameron please?”  She knows visitors must get passes and Betsy holds the keys to those passes.  
    Betty  Boop smacks her gum and with an evil grin. “Sorry.  No unauthorized persons are allowed upstairs right now.  It’s confidential.”    
             Carmen doesn’t let it phase her.  She holds her place for a moment to see if Betsy will even call him.  Nope.  Betsy doesn’t even move.  Just stares her down.  Without a word Carmen turns around.  She can hear Betsy snickering as she leaves.  Carmen’s head is rattling off the differed ways she could disable or really mess up Betty Boop’s car as she walks  carefully back to her own Pathfinder.  
    Instead of following through with any of those plans though, she gets into the backseat and texts Cameron:  
 **Need to talk: deployed**  
 **Barred by Betty Boop**  
 **Be in truck 10 min.**  
 **Unknown when will be home again**  
  
    Then she settles back to start her transfer paperwork.  She has to make changes to her will.  She has to get a physical done.  There’s a ton of work to do at the hanger.  Pulling her personal stuff from the office, making lists….  
  
    Then the back door is yanked open.  She stares up at Cameron and quickly scoots over for him.  He has his bullet proof vest on, side arm on his hip, and badge around his neck.  He shuts the door and with him so close and both of them geared up, her lip begins to quiver.  Her paperwork slides to the floor as they clasp each other tightly.  
    “When will you be home?” she asks him.  But she already knows the answer.  He doesn’t know himself.  When the job is done, they both know good and well is the truth.  
    Instead of answering he asks her, “When will you be home?”  
    “I’m going now to pack and finish paperwork.  Then I have to go back and clear my office and prepare the hanger for turnover.”  He strokes her back.  
    “Where are you going?”  
    “Italy.”  
    “When?”  
    “Two weeks.”  
    “How long?”  
    Her voice finally cracks, “Eight months.”  The silence is heavy.  No one says a word.  They barely breath.    
    His phone rings and they both know he has to answer it. “Yeah, I’ll be right there.”  and hangs up.  
    She sits back to let him go to work but he strokes her face. “You’ll like Italy.”  
    She reaches for his kiss, “I like the condo better.” He can only smile and give her the kiss she needs.    
             With the sound of the others outside, he opens the door.  They both step out. And hand in hand she walks him over to his team.   They are staging only a few feet away with the Suburban’s.  The wolf calls go out as Cameron gives her one more kiss to hold her over until he gets back from this raid.  He shakes his head at his team being as bad as his brothers or her team.    
    She smiles at him and gives the blessing right back. “Go save some lives.”  He can only nod and head off with his team.  She watches him take the driver’s seat and drive away.  She sends a prayer as if the Suburbans were one of her choppers on a mission.  Then she returns to her Pathfinder and a silent condo.  
    She looks around the bedroom.  First she tucks the engagement ring into it’s box and shoves it into the lockbox.  Then she picks up the 5x7 of her singing the ballad to Cameron at their wedding and tucks it carefully into her case. Then she packs her essentials into the case and shoves it into the closet.  
    With her personal life packed, it’s time to prep her hangar for turnover. Here she starts by clearing out her desk and finds the postcards Cam’ had sent her.  She carefully tucks them into a scrap book pocket she had started.  She will affix them later.  Then she cleans up the papers business and clears off the rest of the bulletin board.  Carefully she takes down a photo of her team.  There’s Tim Anderson in the middle with the giant torque wrench.   She can’t help but smile.  
      
    Returning to the condo garage, she takes the boxes out of the back of the Pathfinder and finds a place in the spare room to stack them against the wall.  Also in that room is Cameron’s own stuff left over from his military life.  He hasn’t sorted through his stuff either.  It makes her laugh that she is just adding to the pile.   
          But it’s late outside and she is both mentally and emotionally drained. She takes Cameron’s pillow and wraps her arms around it.  The smell of her husband let’s the sobs break loose.  
  
    When a very tired Cameron comes home, he quietly removes his shoes leaving them in the main room.  He pulls off the vest and drops it beside his shoes.  Walking to the bedroom he strips off his shirt and puts his gun and badge into the lockbox.  He turns around and leans back against the dresser.  There is his beautiful wife asleep in his old military Army t-shirt curled around his pillow.  He strips off his slacks and curls himself around her.  Both of them are physically and emotional exhausted.  They just cling to each other and sleep.  
    The morning is left to the lovers.  Not a word of work is spoken until noon when the phone rings.  Cameron takes a sick day and Carmen had already told her team to take the day off.  She would make her team decisions that night and break the news to her team the next day.  
  
~0~  
    Time flies.  All too soon it is time for her team to go.  She helps them load a helicopter into the C-130 with the rest of the equipment and gear being transferred to Italy.  Then she boards the plane with her team.    
        The night before the Carsons’ had spent their time saying goodbye.  Cameron had court that morning, he couldn’t drive her to the base, but he would get the Pathfinder home from the base later that night.    
            When he came to pick it up, he finds a note from her on the dash:  
    “Wish I was here….”  It’s too much for him.  He loses it right there in the truck as he watches the C-130’s vapor trail dissipate in the sky.  The plane itself is no where in sight.  She has already been gone a couple hours. 


	24. Another Carson?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen gets deployed but Cam still has his surprises for her.

  
       
Chapter 24  
    The months pass.  Carmen catches phone calls and Skype with him weekly.  He has snuck a book into her bag of places to see near the base.  She has to smile to his sweetness.  Yeah, he had been stationed here too and knows her well enough to know what she would be interested in seeing and tasting!    
       Both of them are so busy with work, that there isn’t too much time left for sorrow, but hey clung to those weekly phone calls.  They focused on their joys not the sorrows.  
  
    Maria and Wendy are getting big expecting those cousins only weeks apart.  Trisha and Marcus have now adopted a little boy too: James Carl.  Maria is first to have a little boy, Marco Michael.  Wendy a little girl, Victoria Hope arrives the next week.  
  
    On Cameron and Carmen’s first anniversary it is spent apart.  But that doesn’t stop Cam’ from sending her chocolate.  She manages to send him green M&M’s… his green chocolate.  
  
    Then the time has passed so fast she doesn’t even realize her birthday has arrived.  Trisha has sent concert tickets for her. A local artist, but world renown and one of her favorites! The base commander is pleased to give her a pass for the concert.  
    So she goes to the concert alone.  Carmen finds a chocolate rose in the empty seat beside her and smiles for the lucky person she will be enjoying the concert beside.  As she takes her own seat, she watches as the couples arrive hand in hand and looks around at the beautiful concert hall.  
  
    “Is this seat taken?” she hears the voice.  She pulls her fuzzy head back to reality and looks up at the man.  And takes a second look.  
    “Cam?”  He beams a smile at her.  Before she can breathe, she is in his arms and totally absorbed in his kiss.  She can’t let go and his hands crush her to his body.  They don’t even notice the lights dimming or the search light goes across the crowd.  It hones in on the Carsons.  
    The star performer comes to the microphone and in Italian says, “We haven’t even started, yet the romance begins.” To which the crowd cheers.  
    When they hear that and then see the search light is on them, they blush and sit down quickly in a fit of giggles.  The performer laughs too.  
            Carmen grips Cameron’s arm tightly as the performer says in English, “We got a special email sent for this concert.  ‘Please dedicate this song to my sister and her husband:  Mr. and Mrs. Cameron Carson.’  Are you out there?”  Cameron and Carmen slowly stand.  The singer laughs, “Aw, that explains everything.”  The crowd laughs.  The Carson’s take their seats once again and the music begins.  Carmen grips Cameron’s hand tightly.  It’s the ballad she sang to him!  
  
    The concert is wonderful.  Their hearts are soaring, but the concert has to end and that means she will have to return to the base.  Carmen can’t let go of his hand but she says, “Cameron, I have to report--”  
    He pulls a note out of his pocket and hands it to her.  She opens it up.  
 **Revised Leave Authorization  
Sunday 20:00  
Happy Birthday and Happy 1st Anniversary Sergeant First Class Carson.**  
  
    Cameron slips his arm around her waist, “Let me take you back to my hotel room?”  She doesn’t know how they got there..  She just wraps her arms around her husband and soaks up his warmth.  The evening lasts all night.  No one sleeps with too much to catch up on!  
    They both return to work exhausted.  So much for leave/time off.  But their smiles sustain them.  Carmen makes sure she sends her sister a huge thank you note, and a humongous box of Italian chocolate!!  
  
~0~  
    Carmen is getting excited about checking off the weeks of her calendar.  But what she didn’t expect arrived: orders that extended her stay in Italy.  She sighs heavily.  How long had she already been away?  She flips through her calendar to count the weeks when she notices something else about her stay in Italy.  She sinks to her chair gasping for air.  
      She is missed more than home.  
  
~0~  
    But finally her extended orders end and new ones arrive: time for her to go home. It’s a rough flight back to North Carolina.  Her color matches her uniform again.  It’s the worst flight she has ever had and she’s one of the last ones off the plane.    
        It takes all her energy to drag herself up the ramp, pulling her carry-on bag behind her.  She sees her family all waving cardboard signs for her and that gives a perk to her steps!  Every Carson and Casino is there to greet her!!    
         She is so happy it makes her move even faster.  Cameron rushes towards her.  But her stomach has other plans.  She shoves the case at him and dashes to the nearest ladies room.  The family is left stunned.    
         Cameron turns to them and smirks sheepishly. “Reminds me of how we met.”  The family can’t help but chuckle, yet Cameron is very concerned as she comes back.  
    She looks better but not a hundred percent  He slips an arm around her, “’Ghia?”  
    She smiles weakly at him leaning into his support. “Oh you know me and breakfast…”  He is not convinced and tries to hold her back, but the family crowds around her.  
    Angelica hops up and down, “Tia Ghia!  Tia Ghia!  What did you bring me?!!”  Maria is embarrassed by her daughter’s greediness holding squiggling Marco.  Pedro rolls his eyes in horror.  Carmen looks up at Wendy and Mario and smiles with their own two tikes asleep in the double stroller.    
       Then she reaches down into her carry-on side pocket.  She pulls out a manila envelope.  
    “Actually, Angelica, your uncle and I brought you something back.”  Cameron looks at her curiously.  She hands Cameron the envelope.  
    Angelica starts hopping up and down.  “Really!  Really!  What is it?”  
    Carmen waits for Cameron to look at the top paper.  With Carmen keeping her focus on Cameron, the rest of the family watches for his reaction as he scans the documents before him quickly:  
  
    **Medical Diagnosis: pregnant**  
    Cameron’s gaze shifts to Carmen absolutely stunned.  
    Carmen kneels down to Angelica, “It will be awhile before it arrives but, we brought you home a new cousin.”  
    Angelica looks at her mom curiously.  Cameron folds his arm around Carmen keeping her encased in his embrace.    
           Tony is shocked trying to do the math in his head. “When?  How? Hunh?”  
    Trisha starts smiling calculating it first. “The concert tickets?!!”  
    Carmen nods her head resting it against Cameron’s solid shoulder.  Then a cheer that goes out right there the waiting area of the airport.  The hugs come quickly.  
    Tony pipes up, “Hey, lets get back to the condo for a BBQ!”  
    Cameron strokes her face.  She still looks so pale even though she does look pretty happy and is safely in his arms. “Are you alright with that?”  
    Carmen smiles, “I might sleep through it but it sounds great to be back with family.”  
    Cameron’s voice cracks, “Family.  Our family.”  
    “I really like the sound of that.”  He takes her bag and leads her towards the garage.  She looks around his Karmann Ghia, “Can we get a car seat in her?”  Cameron just starts laughing.  
    “Ghia, we may have to upgrade again,” he smirks.  
    “We’re gonna need a lot more chocolate. too,” she warns him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the end of my Military Story that I started way back in 2010 and decided to publish here and reach more people than I might with other means.
> 
> I hope to start typing up my romance story for an I.R.S. agent in a few weeks. To those of you who have read this, I do so hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for dropping by.  
> Have a good day, and if you enjoy writing as much as reading, please become a fellow author here on Archive of Our Own.


End file.
